Merci Harry de la part des Black (Merci Harry II)
by Arwengeld
Summary: Août 1987 l'effet Harry a déjà changé les vies de la famille Dursley ou encore de Severus Rogue. En revanche, la famille Black connaît bien des déboires entre Sirius à Azkaban, Regulus malade et la faiblesse des parents. Mais l'effet Harry peut-il aider cette famille à son insu grâce à l'espoir suscité par les actions de Severus sous l'influence de l'enfant ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Voici enfin la suite de Merci Harry ou du moins, le début de la seconde partie: je m'excuse pour le retard. En fait, j'ai eu non seulement beaucoup de travail cet hiver ainsi que jusqu'à la mi-avril mais également plusieurs fois la grippe et la bronchite ( je suis en train de sortir d'une rechute alors qu'on est en mai) : aussi, j'avoue que ma Muse n'était pas au rendez-vous pendant cette période. Ici, le printemps ne semble vraiment pas au rendez-vous car nous avons même eu de la neige fondue au début du mois, néanmoins, la toux me laisse enfin un peu de répit donc j'en profite pour me remettre sérieusement à l'écriture de cette fiction.**_

_**Je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas de bêta (et il n'y en aura pas à moins qu'une personne de ma connaissance n'accepte de me servir de bêta car je préfère discuter de vive voix avec une bêta et non par mail). Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je ne vis plus en France depuis plusieurs années donc je parle et écris bien évidemment dans une autre langue tous les jours, néanmoins, le français reste ma langue maternelle: aussi, je ne conçois pas d'écrire des fictions dans une autre langue car je ne parviendrais pas à m'exprimer totalement. Je m'excuse donc à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ou les tournures de phrases pas toujours correctes puisque je me mélange parfois les pinceaux entre les deux langues. **_

_**Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser trois choses: tout d'abord Orion et Walburga sont vivants tout comme Regulus. Bon, vous vous en doutiez déjà pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie de la fiction puisqu'ils sont mentionnés dans le résumé de l'histoire, néanmoins, je préfère le répéter. Ensuite, des cracmols et des détails sur leurs conditions de vie seront présents puisqu'ils font partie de la fiction depuis Merci Harry. Enfin, il n'y a aucun bashing à l'égard de Dumbledore ou Lupin donc ces deux hommes ne seront pas transformés en méchants tyran ou autres dans cette fiction, même si, vous pourriez parfois en avoir l'impression en lisant les réactions des personnages ou ce qu'en pensent certains. **_

_**Personnellement, il me semble logique qu'Albus éprouve de la méfiance, du mépris ou autre à l'égard de Sirius au début de la fiction puisqu'il est convaincu de la culpabilité de notre Patmol national. Le reste de la population hormis certaines personnes est également persuadé de ce fait : aussi, l'opinion des gens à l'égard de Sirius ne peut pas changer d'un coup de baguette magique à moins de lancer des Imperium à toute la population sorcière britannique ( ce qui serait illogique ou vraiment un raccourci littéraire un peu trop facile). C'est pour cette raison que vous ne devez pas vous attendre à voir Dumbledore se transformer en avocat pour Sirius dés le début de cette fiction.**_

_**C'est la même chose pour Remus Lupin : franchement, j'ai toujours trouvé les retrouvailles entre les deux hommes un peu trop faciles, voire, rapides dans le roman Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, même si, je comprends le choix de Rowling en raison des circonstances de son histoire puisque les deux hommes font face à Queudver dans la Cabane Hurlante. Toutefois, ce n'est pas le cas ici puisque nous sommes en 1987 dans la fiction : aussi, Lupin n'a pas vu le nom de Peter Pettigrow sur la Carte des Maraudeurs comme dans le livre donc il est toujours convaincu de la mort de ce type ainsi que des parents d'Harry par la faute de Sirius. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il me semblerait donc illogique, voire, impossible que Remus se précipite à Azkaban ou chez les Black pour aider Sirius dés le début de la fiction si personne ne lui donne des preuves au sujet de l'innocence de Sirius.**_

_**Enfin, Sirius a vécu à Azkaban dans l'isolement le plus total jusqu'à ce que ses parents apprennent qu'il n'a jamais eu de procès prouvant sa culpabilité, même si, Narcissa les avait persuadé du contraire comme Orion l'explique à Andromeda dans la première partie de Merci Harry donc vous ne pouvez pas non plus vous attendre à ce que Sirius pense avec affection à Lupin ou Dumbledore. Attention : je n'ai pas dit qu'il éprouve de la haine envers eux, néanmoins, Sirius est esseulé après pratiquement six ans en prison depuis le 1er novembre 1981 et il estime qu'aucun des deux hommes ne l'a aidé. De plus, ce sont ses parents, sa fratrie, Andromeda ainsi que leurs alliés dont le professeur Rogue qui vont tenter de prouver son innocence donc il me semble évident que notre Patmol va **__** d'abord **__**se rapprocher des Black, voire, de Severus Rogue d'une certaine manière plutôt que des deux autres hommes. Ensuite rien ne dit que Sirius ne retrouvera pas son amitié avec Remus ou qu'il ne parlera plus avec Dumbledore donc je me répète encore une fois mais il n'y a pas de bashing.**_

_**Maintenant je m'adresse aux nouveaux lecteurs ou ceux qui avaient abandonné la lecture de la fiction en cours de route: vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire la première partie de Merci Harry pour suivre cette fiction car je ferai souvent quelques rappels au début de certains chapitres. Toutefois, vous trouvez un résumé plus ou moins rapide juste en dessous: aussi, vous pouvez le lire si vous le souhaitez pendant que les autres sauteront cette partie pour lire le reste de l'introduction. Je suis désolé si mon résumé est un peu brouillon ou trop long, néanmoins, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas être assez précise.**_

_**Je me demandais si vous aviez besoin d'une biographie des personnages OC, néanmoins, je ne l'ai pas insérée dans cette introduction parce que certaines personnes me l'ont reproché dans La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent en affirmant que cela tuait tout le suspens lorsque je le faisais. Je pense parler de certains OC au début de quelques chapitres, néanmoins, faites moi savoir si jamais vous estimez avoir besoin d'une biographie supplémentaire en introduction**_

* * *

_**Résumé de Merci Harry première partie :**_

Au début des années 80 entre la fin de l'année 1985 et le début de 1986, les vies de la famille Dursley et Harry se déroulaient comme dans le livre de JK Rowling jusqu'au moment où une tragédie changea le destin des occupants du _4 Privet Drive_. Effectivement, Dudley avait été victime d'un malaise avant d'être admis à l'hôpital pendant que son cousin était confié à Mrs Figg puisque les époux Dursley devaient s'occuper de leur propre enfant. Au fil des semaines, Harry inquiet avait non seulement constaté que Dudley ne revenait toujours pas mais également l'absence des conjoints Dursley qui rentraient chez eux uniquement pour dormir un peu ou se changer. Un jour, Pétunia s'était cependant décidée à lui rendre visite sur l'insistance de Mrs Figg puis le petit garçon était resté surpris par la vision du désarroi de sa tante.

Au cours de la conversation, Harry avait enfin fini par apprendre la triste vérité au sujet de Dudley manifestement très malade, même si, l'enfant ne comprenait bien évidemment pas tous les détails révélés par l'adulte au sujet d'une leucémie infantile aiguë. Après cette première visite, Pétunia était revenue quelques fois pour porter des affaires de Dudley à Harry ainsi que de l'argent à Mrs Figg chargée de veiller sur lui puisque les Dursley ne voulaient pas voir leurs voisins les prendre pour des gens sans cœur qui ne se souciaient pas de leur neveu orphelin. Durant chaque rencontre avec Mrs Dursley, le petit garçon en profitait alors pour demander des nouvelles de Dudley mais aussi lui donner des dessins ainsi que quelques friandises destinées à son cousin, néanmoins, l'enfant ne se doutait pas de la stupeur de sa tante face à une telle sollicitude puisque les Dursley n'avaient jamais fait preuve de gentillesse à son égard.

Pendant ce temps, Dudley subissait des traitements extrêmement lourds dans l'espoir de guérir puis il état resté surpris par l'attitude de son cousin qui lui faisait porter des friandises malgré tous les tourments vécus par sa faute. Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant avait donc demandé à sa mère de faire venir Harry afin qu'ils puissent se revoir. Une fois en présence du malade, le petit Potter était non seulement resté abasourdi par le changement physique radical de Dudley affaibli par la maladie mais surtout par la disparition l'absence de sa morgue habituelle. Cette première visite avait ainsi permis aux deux enfants de passer du temps ensemble puis Dudley avait demandé à sa mère d'emmener régulièrement Harry car sa présence lui faisait du bien. Durant ces après-midis, les deux enfants s'étaient progressivement rapprochés donc les époux Dursley avaient constaté la justesse des propos de leur fils au sujet de son apaisement en présence du petit Potter : aussi, les adultes ne manifestaient plus aucune hostilité à l'égard de leur neveu. D'ailleurs, Vernon Dursley emmenait même le petit garçon en voiture à l'hôpital sans protester.

Un soir, le petit Harry avait cependant noté l'accablement des adultes avant de les interroger au sujet de l'état de Dudley durant le trajet du retour jusqu'à _Privet Drive_ puis Pétunia effondrée avait alors tenté d'expliquer à son neveu la gravité de la situation de Dudley puisque son seul espoir de survie résidait maintenant dans une greffe de moelle osseuse. Malheureusement,ses parents n'étaient pas compatibles, ni Tante Marge et le petit malade n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur donc les médecins détenaient de nombreuses difficulté pour trouver un donneur compatible avec l'enfant. C'est alors que dans un élan de candeur et de générosité, Harry avait posé la question qui allait non seulement changer sa vie mais aussi celle des Dursley en leur demandant s'il ne pouvait pas aider Dudley. Pétunia abasourdie était aussitôt restée sans voix un instant pendant que Vernon également stupéfait avait du se ressaisir pour éviter d'emboutir le véhicule devant lui. Malgré sa stupeur, voire, sa peur initiale en raison de la nature magique du petit Potter, Dursley désespéré avait cependant fini par écouter les propos de Pétunia au sujet du fait qu'il ne fallait pas négliger cette piste puisque l'enfant était le cousin germain de Dudley.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, les Dursley s'étaient enfin rendus compte de l'altruisme de leur neveu qui n'était donc pas maléfique, nonobstant sa nature sorcière. Ils avaient ensuite parlé d'Harry aux médecins puis Dudley était resté sincèrement stupéfait par l'attitude de son cousin qui avait confirmé sa décision de lui donner sa moelle après avoir obtenu une réponse positive au sujet de la compatibilité entre les deux enfants. Ensuite, Pétunia avait du préparer le séjour d'Harry à l'hôpital donc la jeune femme s'était enfin réellement occupée de son neveu en lui achetant des affaires à sa taille (au lieu de lui refiler les vieux vêtements de Dudley), quelques jouets dont un lion en peluche avant d'évoquer Lily ou encore James auprès de l'enfant. Ce premier rapprochement avait été suivi par une certaine reconnaissance de la part de la jeune femme envers son neveu après l'intervention. Enfin, Pétunia et Vernon avait fini par prendre conscience de leur attitude mesquine ou encore des traumatismes subis par Harry lorsque la jeune femme avait nettoyé la maison quelques jours avant le retour de Dudley au bercail après son hospitalisation.

Effectivement, Pétunia avait entrepris de faire le ménage en l'absence d'Harry (toujours confié à Mrs Figg en attendant le retour de Dudley puisque les parents devaient passer beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital) donc elle avait fini par ouvrir le placard à balai qui servait de chambre à son neveu avant de réaliser avec horreur la souffrance du bambin dans ce cagibi lugubre et misérable. Son horreur fut également partagée par Vernon puis les deux adultes avaient décidé de ne plus jamais faire souffrir leur neveu, ni le considérer comme une créature malfaisante puisque c'étaient eux les monstres pour traiter un enfant de cette manière. Après en avoir parlé à Dudley, les Dursley avaient donc transformé la deuxième chambre de leur fils en une chambre pour Harry. Ce dernier abasourdi était ensuite resté sans voix lorsqu'il apprit ce fait au moment de son retour au 4 Privet Drive avant de se réjouir à la vue de la photographie de ses parents données par Pétunia. Enfin, le petit garçon avait commencé à devenir progressivement un véritable membre de la famille Dursley au lieu de rester un paria.

Quelques temps plus tard, Pétunia avait ensuite réalisé la première manifestation de magie de son neveu avant d'évoquer Poudlard, la magie de James et Lily ainsi que les circonstances réelles de leurs décès. Ensuite, Pétunia lui avait demandé de garder le secret pour le moment afin de ne pas risque sa propre vie, ni provoquer la jalousie de Dudley et perdre la complicité qui était en train de se créer entre les deux garçons puisque ce n'était pas un sorcier. Afin de justifier sa requête, la moldue avait alors révélé sa propre jalousie à l'égard de sa sœur puis leur éloignement progressif. Après ce récit, Harry avait accepté de conserver leur secret en attendant son entrée à Poudlard.

Toutefois, le destin en avait décidé autrement puisque Pétunia et Harry abasourdis avaient constaté que Dudley était un sorcier lui aussi au moment où il effectua sa première magie lors d'un séjour à la station balnéaire de Torquay dans le Devon. Ensuite, Pétunia avait du révéler l'existence du monde magique à son fils et son mari convaincus par ses soins (et avec la complicité d'Harry) que Dudley avait démontré des signes de sa magie avant Harry. Ce dernier était ainsi assuré de ne pas être accusé d'avoir « contaminé » Dudley à cause de sa présence.

Malgré sa stupéfaction initiale, Vernon avait fini par accepter la nature sorcière de Dudley après les révélations de son épouse car la maladie de son fils lui avait fait craindre d'assister au trépas de son enfant donc Dursley préférait que son Duddy soit enfant sorcier en vie plutôt que de pleurer sa mort. Les choses s'étaient ensuite très rapidement améliorées entre les Dursley et Harry au point que Dudley avait protégé Harry en mentant sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux des jumeaux lors d'une rencontre fortuite avec Arthur Weasley en compagnie de Ronald convaincu de rencontrer le fameux Harry Potter. Après leur retour de vacances, Vernon avait fini par prendre de plus en plus soin de Harry lui aussi puis l'enfant avait été adopté par son oncle et sa tante à présent enceinte. Grâce à Mrs Figg chargée de surveiller les faits et gestes de la famille, Dumbledore avait appris les démarches entreprises par les Dursley avant d'assister à l'audience tout comme Severus Rogue, même si, ce dernier s'était caché pour ne pas être reconnu par son employeur.

En novembre, les Dursley s'étaient rendus à Godric's Hollow afin de permettre à Harry de découvrir la tombe de ses parents ainsi que le village où les Potter vivaient avant leur décès. L'enfant abasourdi avait d'abord découvert l'existence du monument dédié à ses parents ainsi que lui-même avant de se rendre au cimetière où il était resté fortement impressionné par la vision des pierres tombales. Au bout d'un moment, Vernon avait emmené les deux petits garçons avec lui afin de laisser Pétunia se recueillir sur la tombe de Lily sans se douter de la présence de Severus Rogue soigneusement dissimulé aux yeux de l'assistance grâce à un sortilège. C'est alors que le sorcier avait entendu la confession de Pétunia à sa sœur avant de rester sans voix après avoir appris les anciennes conditions de vie du petit Potter qui était loin d'être un enfant gâté comme le professeur le supposait ou encore sa générosité envers Dudley.

Le sorcier troublé était ensuite reparti sans pour autant parvenir à oublier sa découverte, ni se douter de subir _l'effet Harry_ d'ici peu lui aussi... Le mois suivant, Dumbledore s'était déguisé en Père Noël moldu afin de pouvoir rencontrer les deux petits garçons dans un centre commercial puis il avait décidé de leur faire quelques cadeaux à Noël avant de se rassurer encore une fois sur la justesse de son choix puisque c'était lui qui avait confié Harry aux Dursley. Le sorcier s'était ensuite demandé si le petit frère ou la petite sœur des deux enfants possédait également des pouvoirs magiques puisque Dudley était également un sorcier lui aussi malgré la stupeur de Dumbledore.

Au mois de mai 1987, Pétunia avait donné le jour à sa fille Liliana-Marjorie rapidement surnommée Lilymay par les petits Harry et Dudley. La petite famille vivait donc un grand moment d'euphorie, néanmoins, ce bonheur n'était malheureusement pas partagé par Marjorie Dursley dite Marge qui était jalouse face au bonheur de son frère puisqu'elle-même se sentait rongée par sa solitude. Toutefois, Harry avait fini par comprendre son problème avant de lui promettre de l'aider à trouver un mari. Marge incrédule s'était alors moquée du petit garçon en lui demandant de lui trouver un mari écossais qui s'appellerait Ridge en référence à Ridge Forrester le personnage fétiche de sa sérié télévisée préférée mais aussi l'Écosse où se déroulait la trame de son roman rose de prédilection. Loin de se soucier de l'incrédulité de sa « tante », Harry avait décidé de tenter de faire une magie pour trouver le fameux Ridge écossais avant de convaincre Dudley de l'aider.

Les deux frères s'étaient donc organisés pour inventer un sortilège en pleine nuit avant de faire apparaître le sorcier Archibald Mac Kintosh, son fils Robert-Bruce dit Toorj, son épouse cracmolle Nalaa mais surtout son frère cracmol Reginald Mac Kintosh dit Ridge dans la chambre d'amis des Dursley occupée par Marge. La rencontre entre Ridge et Marge fut alors particulièrement explosive puisque la jeune femme avait été réveillée en sursaut par la chute du cracmol sur elle pendant son sommeil. Toutefois, la peur de Marjorie s'était rapidement éclipsée face à la vue de l'intérêt du cracmol à son égard. Les deux tourtereaux avaient eu un premier rendez-vous mouvementé car Harry et Dudley les avaient accompagné avant de rencontrer Hermione Granger puis Marge avait continuer de vivre sur son petit nuage grâce au charme de son Ridge écossais. La moldue s'était considérablement adoucie et épanouie grâce à Ridge mais aussi ce qu'elle qualifiait d'_effet Harry_.

Malheureusement, son bonheur avait été momentanément assombri par la maladie du neveu de Ridge puisque l'enfant était atteint de leucémie aiguë comme Dudley avant lui. Après avoir été informés de la situation ainsi que de la véritable nature des Mac Kintosh, les Dursley avaient appris à apprécier la famille sorcière avant de découvrir également l'existence de la famille Parkinson car Mrs Parkinson était la sœur jumelle de Mrs Mac Kintosh qui était une cracmolle. Or, la présence de cracmols provoque toujours la mise à l'écart, voire, la ruine d'une famille sorcière car les sorciers craignaient d'être « contaminés » par la « tare cracmolle » s'ils fréquentaient des sorciers dotés de frères ou sœurs, voire, parents cracmols.

Consciente de ce fait puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu se marier en Mongolie (son pays d'origine) à cause de sa sœur, la future Mrs Parkinson avait d'ailleurs accepté la proposition de sa sœur désireuse de cacher leur gémellité à Patrick Parkinson lors de leur rencontre. Le Britannique avait ainsi épousé la jeune femme sans se douter de rien avant d'accepter la présence de son amie cracmolle désireuse de les suivre en Grande-Bretagne pendant que le demi-frère des deux sœurs restait en Mongolie. Les enfants des Parkinson et du couple Mac Kintosh s'étaient ensuite tout naturellement fréquentés puis le petit Robert s'était énormément rapproché de Pansy au point d'avoir une petite amourette innocente avec elle comme d'autres enfants de leur âge puisqu'ils ne se doutaient pas de leur lien de parenté. Malheureusement leur bonheur avait été terni par les soupçons qui pesaient sur Robert et Pansy au sujet de leur présumé statut cracmol puisque les deux enfants ne faisaient toujours pas de magie contrairement aux autres.

Si Mrs Mac Kintosh s'était déjà résigné puisqu'elle-même était une cracmolle, il n'en allait pas de même pour les Parkinson qui espéraient bien voir leur fille manifester sa magie comme ses frères, ou encore son cousin Théodore Nott afin de mettre fin aux rumeurs sur son statut et briser l'ostracisme dont ils commencaient à subir les effets puisque certains membres de leur entourage ne venaient plus acheter quoique ce soit dans leur boutique. Ensuite, la vérité avait fini par éclater au sujet des deux sœurs Naraantuya Parkinson et Nalaa Mac Kintosh : aussi, Patrick Parkinson avait estimé que sa fille Pansy était bien une cracmolle puisque sa tante l'était aussi. Afin de préserver la famille du scandale, de la ruine puisque personne ne souhaitait acheter quoique ce soit dans la famille d'un cracmol mais également aider sa fillette à survivre sans magie, Parkinson avait décidé d'éloigner Pansy du monde sorcier en l'insérant dans le monde moldu.

Entre-temps, la petite fille avait cependant appris la maladie de Robert et voulait l'aider à survivre donc elle avait fini par donner sa moelle osseuse à son cousin Robert âgé de six ans et demi. Durant son hospitalisation, le petit garçon avait enfin sa première magie contrairement à sa cousine légèrement plus âgée que lui, ce qui avait définitivement convaincu les adultes du statut cracmol de Pansy. Ensuite, les paroles maladroites de Ridge au sujet de Pansy avait provoqué des dissensions entre les familles Parkinson et Mac Kintosh ainsi que la prise de distance de Marge qui refusait de rester avec lui après l'avoir vu blesser les deux petits cousins par ses propos au sujet de leur amourette. Quelques jours plus tard, Harry avait découvert l'existence du professeur Rogue mais aussi la tristesse de Robert-Bruce puisque _s__a__ fiancée_ et cousine Pansy s'était éloignée de lui après l'éclat de Ridge .

Dans l'espoir d'aider Robert-Bruce et Ridge, Harry avait fini par écrire à Pansy surprise pour la convaincre demander de leur pardonner. Il lui avait également demandé à la fillette si elle connaissait Severus Rogue puisqu'elle semblait connaître beaucoup plus de sorciers que Robert-Bruce d'après ce dernier. Surprise par la lettre de l'enfant, Pansy l'avait montrée à sa mère qui avait alors contacté le professeur Rogue abasourdi qui avait encouragé la sorcière à surveiller la correspondance de sa fille pour tenter de découvrir les intentions du petit garçon à son égard. A la fin, Severus avait fini par décider de rendre visite à Harry après avoir reçu l'invitation au goûter d'anniversaire du petit garçon avant d'acheter un harfang des Neige à son intention puisque la fillette affirmait que son ami en désirait un. C'est ainsi qu'Harry avait rencontré Severus, Mrs Parkinson et Pansy mais aussi Hedwige offerte par le professeur Rogue en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. Ensuite, les liens entre le professeur et le bambin s'étaient renforcés pendant le séjour du petit garçon à Cokeworth en compagnie d'Hermione, Dudley ou encore Robert en août 1987.

Durant cette visite, Robert Bruce avait révélé à Harry des détails sur la Guerre des Sorciers dont l'existence de Sirius Black le traître ou encore le passé de Mangemort du professeur Rogue d'après les Mac Kintosh. Une fois mis au courant des propos du petit Mac Kintosh junior, Severus avait fini par avouer la vérité au sujet de son rôle dans la révélation de la prophétie réalisée par Trelawney à Voldemort. Contrairement à ce que Severus aurait pu penser, cette révélation n'avait cependant pas mis fin à son rapprochement avec l'enfant. Mieux encore, cette confession lui avait permis de se libérer d'un grand poids puisque les Dursley avaient estimé qu'il n'était pas vraiment responsable du décès de Lily car la prophétie se serait probablement sue (y compris sans son intervention) d'après Vernon en raison du fait que voyante l'avait réalisée dans un pub.

Au cours de la conversation, Severus avait également appris les doutes d'Harry à propos de la culpabilité de Sirius après la conversation du petit garçon avec Pansy au sujet des convictions de Patrick Parkinson senior qui avait souvent entrevu Sirius en compagnie des Potter pendant de nombreuses années. Le professeur Rogue avait alors décidé d'enquêter afin de trouver le ou les véritables coupables si jamais ce n'était pas le Cabot le véritable gardien du secret des Potter mais Pettigrow. Il s'était alors débrouillé pour manipuler les parents de Sirius Black sans se douter des répercussions engendrées par ses gestes comme la réconciliation des époux Black avec leur nièce Andromeda et la découverte de l'existence de leur fille Serena Black. Le professeur s'est aussi rapproché de la famille Black puis Severus avait également suscité l'intérêt des Black envers la famille Parkinson en raison des gestes de la fille à l'égard de Regulus extrêmement malade mais aussi l'amitié de Serena avec Mrs Black.

Fin du Résumé.

* * *

**Souvenez-vous de ce que j'avais écrit à la fin de Merci Harry : cette partie sera probablement ( on ne sait jamais avec la Muse) d'avantage centrée sur le combat des Black pour faire libérer Sirius ou encore l'évolution des membres de cette famille.**

**Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer longtemps avec mes digressions, néanmoins, il me semble important de rappeler** **qu'un seul petit geste ou une parole peu****t**** changer de nombreuses choses ****que ce soit en mal comme dans les tragédies grecques ou en bien comme dans la première partie de la fiction grâce à Harry. Marge Dursley appelle ce phénomène l'effet Harry car ce sont les actes du petit garçon, ses propos et son attitude qui ont permis de développer des événements aussi émouvants que spectaculaires : notamment, son rapprochement avec les Dursley au point de devenir un membre de leur famille. C'est aussi l'attitude d'Harry qui a provoqué le changement de Marge mais surtout sa rencontre avec Severus Rogue.**

_**Cette rencontre a effectivement permis à Rogue de réaliser qu'Harry n'est pas seulement le fils de James mais aussi de Lily et surtout que cet enfant ne ressemble pas au gamin arrogant imaginé par le professeur. Ce dernier s'est donc intéressé à lui avant de s'ouvrir enfin à la vie au lieu de s'enliser dans son carcan de pénitent depuis la mort de Lily. C'est également toujours grâce à l'effet Harry que l'enfant a pu déjà rencontrer Hermione, Ron, d'autres sorciers mais aussi Robert-Bruce Mac Kintosh et Pansy Parkinson qui vont lui révéler l'existence de Sirius Black. **_

_**Enfin, Lord Orion Black, son épouse Walburga ou encore Regulus seraient restés repliés sur eux-même si Harry n'avait pas évoqué avec Severus les doutes de Pansy ou les siens au sujet de la culpabilité de Sirius. C'est donc grâce à Harry que Severus a décidé de forcer le destin en profitant de la mort d'Abraxas Malefoy le père de Lucius pour rédiger des lettres censément posthumes de feu Lord Malefoy afin de disculper Sirius et inciter Orion à tenter d'obtenir un procès pour son fils. Ce sont aussi les manipulations du professeur Rogue qui ont permis à Andromeda de se rapprocher de son oncle et sa tante après avoir reçu l'une des soi-disant lettres d'Abraxas.**_

_**C'est aussi grâce à cette réconciliation que les Black ont accepté Ted Tonks ainsi que Nymphadora et ne portent plus les Malefoy dans leurs cœurs après avoir découvert leurs sombres desseins. Les Black sont aussi en train de resserrer leurs liens avec d'autres membres de leur famille censément perdus puisque Milady Walburga et son époux ont pu enfin renouer avec leur fille Serena mais aussi rencontrer leur petit-fils Altaïr (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie, vous trouverez des précisions sur certains personnages au début des prochains chapitres).**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira !**_

_**Et maintenant, place à la fiction : nous nous étions quittés au moment où Harry avait eu un rêve au sujet de Sirius qui est toujours en prison. A présent, le petit garçon va quitter l'Écosse où il séjournait avec sa famille et Hermione auprès des Mac Kintosh afin de rentrer chez lui dans le Surrey, néanmoins, nos voyageurs feront une halte à Cokeworth (la ville natale de Pétunia, Severus et Lily) pour saluer Severus. Cet arrêt permettra également aux époux Dursley de rencontrer Lord Orion Black. Si la rencontre s'avère concluante, Harry pourrait fort bien être présenté au Lord, voire, même le reste de sa famille, ainsi que Pavel et Altaïr les nouveaux amis de Pansy qui vont résider à Cokeworth avec elle puisque la fillette doit s'isoler du monde magique pour ne pas léser les Parkinson à cause de son statut présumé.**_


	2. Réveil à Cokeworth

_**Et voici enfin le premier chapitre : j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie ou ont cessé de lire la fiction avant de parvenir aux chapitres sur les Black: vous avez compris que cette fiction ne suit pas le canon donc Orion, Walburga et Regulus sont vivants. Vous trouverez**____**ci-dessous quelques informations sur la famille en août 1987: **_

_**\- Contrairement au canon, Walburga n'est pas l'aînée de sa fratrie **__**dans cette fiction donc elle est née en 1929 comme Orion. Walburga avait deux frères tous deux décédés en 1987 dans cette histoire : Alphard resté célibataire qui avait légué sa fortune à Sirius et Cignus le père de Bellatrix, Andromeda ainsi que Narcissa. **_

_**\- Dans cette fiction, Orion et Walburga ont d'abord été mariés avec d'autres personnes puis ils se sont retrouvés entre 1958 et 1959. **_

_**En fait, les deux cousins au second degré avaient été fiancés par leurs parents depuis leur enfance: aussi, ils devaient se marier à 18 ans en septembre 1947, néanmoins, Orion a voulu profiter de sa liberté avant le mariage donc il avait été faire un voyage d'agrément sur le continent pendant l'été. Toutefois, le jeune Black avait du mal gérer sa contraception puisqu'il avait fini par engrosser une autre sorcière que sa promise, ce qui l'a contraint à se soumettre à un mariage réparateur avec la future maman. Cette union a cependant été marquée par le décès du seul enfant du couple: Orion junior décédé quelques heures après sa naissance. **_

_**De son côté, Walburga n'avait pas voulu rester à Londres après le mariage de son cousin avec une autre femme: aussi, la sorcière s'était exilée à Salem où elle avait ensuite commencé une carrière de professeur de dessin et d'artiste peintre. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme avait rencontré Thomas Campbell un séduisant sorcier sang-pur qui était américain par son père et sino-mongol par sa mère. Après leur mariage, Walburga a donné naissance à sa fille Serena-Serchmaa-Cassiopée Campbell-Black. Malheureusement le mari de Walburga était un homme sournois qui brutalisait la sorcière et terrorisait leur enfant qu'il soupçonnait d'être cracmolle car elle ne faisait toujours pas de magie à un certain âge. **_

_**Dans mon histoire, les divorces n'existent pas chez les sorciers donc il n'y a que le système de répudiation en guise de procédure de séparation. C'est une honte énorme pour la personne répudiée et sa famille, néanmoins, Walburga était bien heureuse d'accepter sa répudiation au bout de quelques années, si cela lui permettait de protéger sa fille ainsi que de s'éloigner de Thomas. **_

_**Malheureusement, ce type a fini par changer d'avis après les manifestations de magie de Serena et les moqueries de gens sur son manque de jugeote. Toutefois, Walburga a refusé de reprendre leur vie commune puis Thomas furieux a tenté de supprimer leur enfant donc la sorcière a voulu défendre sa fille avant de provoquer involontairement la mort de son ex mari. Ensuite, Walburga a du affronter un procès pendant que sa fille était confiée à sa grand-mère paternelle sino-mongole. Cette dernière a tellement manipulé Serena que l'enfant a fini par renier sa mère avant de partir en Mongolie en compagnie de sa grand-mère. **_

_**Malgré son accablement, Walburga a fini par refaire sa vie (sans pour autant oublier sa fille qu'elle allait voir en Mongolie malgré le refus de Serena de lui parmer) avec Orion lui-même séparé de sa première épouse puis ils ont eu Sirius le 3 novembre 1959 et Regulus en 1961. **_

_**\- Narcissa Malefoy a eu deux enfants Cygnus et Draco mais Cygnus est en Australie car il a été éloigné puisque Lucius son père le prenait pour un cracmol. Le petit garçon n'est cependant pas seul, ni dans un orphelinat: il vit donc avec Octavius le frère cracmol de Lucius Malefoy. Octavius doit se cacher du monde magique britannique lui aussi pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec les autres Malefoy. **_

_**Voilà, j'espère avoir été assez claire et maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

En Ecosse, les Dursley ou encore Hermione saluèrent les Urquhart mais aussi les Mac Kintosh puis Marge promit à Ridge de revenir très vite avant de monter à bord du camping-car. Enfin, Vernon démarra l'engin et prit la direction de la nationale qui longeait le fleuve. Harry s'agglutina alors à la vitre pour contempler le Loch Ness tout en saluant silencieusement Nessy, même si, le petit garçon estimait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir en ce moment puis il se demanda ensuite ce qui l'attendait à Cokeworth car la famille Black se trouvait là-bas aujourd'hui…

XXXXXXX

A des centaines de kilomètres de là dans le Yorkshire, Lord Orion Black mais aussi les époux Tonks se réveillèrent à Cokeworth avant de contempler leurs chambres extrêmement confortables, même si, elles avaient été préparées à la hâte par les elfes la veille. Au bout de quelques instants, le patriarche des Black finit par se lever tout en s'interrogeant sur l'état de Serena ce matin ou encore les conditions du réveil de son épouse Walburga après avoir passé la nuit à veiller leur fille. Les retrouvailles entre les trois Black avaient eu lieu la veille dans des circonstances très émouvantes, néanmoins, Orion était inquiet à la vue de la faiblesse de Serena à cause de ses maladies ou encore le remords manifesté par la jeune femme à leur égard en raison de ses gestes par le passé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir tout en songeant aux manipulations orchestrées par la première belle-mère de Walburga qui avait manipulé pour la fillette afin de lui faire croire que sa mère avait tué de sang froid Thomas Campbell le père biologique de Serena et qu'il ne s'agissait donc pas légitime défense contrairement aux affirmations de la cour de justice sorcière de Salem. Cette vieille folle avait également persuadé Serena que ses souvenirs étaient faux: aussi, la fillette refusait de croire les propos de Walburga au sujet de la tentative de meurtre de Thomas à l'encontre de l'enfant ou le reniement de la fillette par ce type lorsque tout le monde la prenait pour une cracmolle avant qu'elle ne fasse enfin sa première magie. Ensuite, Mrs Campbell avait emmené Serena en Mongolie sans se soucier des troubles de la fillette convaincue du meurtre de son père par sa mère et du désespoir de Walburga.

En raison du machiavélisme de Mrs Campbell, la petite fille avait également régulièrement repoussé sa génitrice durant ses visites au cours des années suivantes. Serena refusait aussi de considérer Orion comme son beau-père, voire, nouveau père puisque le sorcier l'avait reconnue comme sa propre fille à l'insu de l'enfant puisque Thomas Campbell l'avait totalement reniée avant son décès. Elle n'acceptait pas non plus la naissance ses deux frères cadets qui ne s'étaient donc pas doutés de son existence pendant des années, ni du trouble de leur mère terrorisée par la peur de perdre ses deux fils également s'ils finissaient par la renier eux aussi. Les craintes de Walburga avaient progressivement empiré en raison de sa dépression puis du caractère rebelle de Sirius qui avait fini par provoquer de nombreuses incompréhensions entre les parents et leur fils ainsi que l'éclatement progressif de la famille durant la Guerre des Sorciers à la fin des années 70.

Ensuite, Orion avait subi un infarctus au moment où Kreattur avait ramené Regulus pratiquement mourant au Square Grimmaurd en 1979. Enfin, le lord avait failli en faire un second après avoir appris l'incarcération de Sirius. Malheureusement, le sorcier déjà affaibli par son infarctus n'était pas toujours très lucide durant cette période donc sa nièce Narcissa était facilement parvenue à lui faire croire que la culpabilité de Sirius avait été démontrée au cours d'un véritable procès en bonne et due forme. En revanche, Walburga avait refusé de croire en la culpabilité de son fils, néanmoins, la sorcière avait malheureusement perdu une bonne partie de sa lucidité durant cette période donc Orion n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Affaiblie par sa profonde dépression toujours pas diagnostiquée à ce moment-là, Milady Black s'était alors progressivement enfermée dans son propre monde pour tenter d'échapper à sa douleur face à la catatonie de Regulus, l'emprisonnement de Sirius et le refus de Serena de recevoir son aide malgré ses problèmes en 1985.

En raison de leurs troubles respectifs, les deux époux Black s'étaient donc isolés du reste du monde magique tout en se rongeant les sangs au sujet du futur de leurs enfants dont Regulus considéré comme le plus fragile à leurs yeux en raison de son état. Au cours de ses réflexions, Orion songea que leur nièce Narcissa Malefoy se réjouissait probablement des malheurs des deux parents durant cette période puisqu'elle estimait qu'ils ne possédaient plus aucun héritier disponible entre l'emprisonnement de Sirius et l'incapacité totale de Regulus pratiquement réduit à l'état de végétal depuis l'échec d'une mission en 1979 d'après Kreattur. L'elfe l'avait sauvé mais il ne pouvait manifestement pas donner de détails sur les actions du jeune homme à Lord Black.

XXXXX

En effet, Narcissa, Andromeda ou encore Bellatrix avaient oublié l'existence de leur cousine entrevue seulement durant quelques visites de Walburga en compagnie de sa fille bien avant 1959. De plus, Serena était devenue un sujet tabou après son départ en Mongolie loin de sa mère: aussi, Lord Arcturus Black (le père d'Orion) avait dissimulé son effigie sur la tapisserie familiale des Black avant que Walburga et Orion ne la fassent réapparaître cette année à l'insu de Milady Malefoy. Persuadée que Walburga et Orion ne possédaient donc pas d'autres enfants, Milady Narcissa Malefoy s'était rapidement convaincue que ses propres fils Cygnus et Draco étaient devenus les seul héritiers disponibles pour la famille Black depuis la maladie de Regulus ou encore l'emprisonnement de Sirius.

L'opinion de Narcissa était partagée par Lucius mais aussi son beau-père Abraxas Malefoy après la guerre : aussi, les jeunes époux Malefoy avaient fait de leur mieux pour convaincre les parents de Regulus de leur laisser la garde de Regulus après leur mort puisque Narcissa promettait de s'occuper de lui. En échange, Lord Black devait seulement léguer son titre et sa fortune à Draco (devenu le seul héritier des Malefoy après la mise à l'écart de Cygnus envoyé en Australie puisqu'il était considéré comme cracmol) en guise de reconnaissance. Toutefois, la vérité au sujet des intentions des Malefoy avait fini par éclater au moment du décès de Lord Abraxas Malefoy cette année mais surtout à cause des gestes du petit Draco lorsque l'enfant avait été confié aux Black durant la veillée funèbre de son grand-père paternel.

Effectivement, le petit garçon s'en était pris au malade ce soir-là afin de décharger sa tristesse et sa colère sur une personne bien plus faible que lui : lors de l'agression, Draco ne se doutait cependant pas d'être observé par Kreattur ou encore Lord Black qui avait été averti de la malveillance de l'enfant par son elfe de maison. A son insu, Draco avait donc sonné le glas des aspirations des Malefoy à l'égard de la fortune des Black puisque le père de Regulus avait assisté à son éclat avant de réaliser que son fils cadet ne serait pas du tout soigné par les Malefoy mais jeté dans les oubliettes de leur manoir en attendant son trépas, si le jeune homme venait à leur être confié après le décès de ses propres parents. Le patriarche des Black s'était donc mis à la recherche d'une solution pour protéger son fils avant de songer au dévouement discret de Severus Rogue à l'égard de Regulus. D'ailleurs, le professeur avait encore une fois démontré son intérêt envers son ami en rendant visite aux Black peu après le séjour de Draco au Square Grimmaurd afin de s'assurer de l'état du malade.

En son for intérieur, Lord Black estima que le maître des potions devait se douter du tempérament capricieux, voire, violent de son filleul donc le sorcier voulait probablement vérifier l'état de Regulus après le séjour de l'enfant au Square Grimmaurd. Au cours de la visite de Rogue, Orion et Kreattur avaient évoqué à demi-mots l'attitude de Draco sans pour autant révéler ses propos puis Severus avait constaté que l'agression commise par l'enfant à l'égard de Regulus avait manifestement provoqué une faille dans le mur érigé par le malade enlisé dans son mutisme ainsi que son immobilisme total depuis 1979. D'après le professeur, c'était une opportunité qu'il fallait absolument exploiter pour tenter de convaincre Regulus de sortir de son propre monde non pas à cause de la peur provoquée par les propos de Draco mais grâce à de nombreux stimuli dont l'attrait de belles choses ou encore la présence d'une fillette plus spontanée que de nombreux adultes. Le sorcier avait alors convaincu Orion de rencontrer la petite Pansy Parkinson censément gentille, vive, bien élevée mais surtout discrète et qui quitterait le monde magique d'ici peu en raison de son statut manifestement cracmol.

Inquiet au sujet du futur de son fils, le Lord était prêt à tout tenter pour l'aider: aussi, il avait accepté avant de constater avec stupeur le bienfait de la présence de la fillette lors de ses rencontres avec le malade. Ce dernier ne parlait toujours pas, ni ne semblait reprendre conscience de l'existence du monde extérieur, néanmoins, il clignait régulièrement des yeux lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie l'enfant puisqu'elle était manifestement capable de le stimuler par sa spontanéité. Conscient que les enfants cracmols disparaissaient régulièrement du monde sorcier, Lord Black avait donc voulu s'assurer du sort de Pansy avant d'être rassuré par les Parkinson sur le destin de leur fille qui s'installerait à Cokeworth dans la même rue que Severus Rogue après l'achat de trois demeures achetées par ses parents. Ces derniers avaient aussi décidé de lui octroyer une nounou, deux elfes ainsi que deux petits camarades cracmols dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux finissent par l'épouser.

XXXXX

C'est alors que Bataji le frère de Mrs Parkinson avait parlé à sa sœur de Serena leur amie d'enfance americano-britannico-sino-mongole manifestement rentrée en Mongolie après avoir été abandonnée par son compagnon américain qui n'acceptait pas leur fils cracmol. L'éleveur avait alors expliqué à sa sœur aînée que Serena avait fui la communauté magique après avoir été reniée par sa grand-mère pas du tout désireuse d'accepter la présence d'un arrière-petit fils suspecté d'être un cracmol. C'était également durant cette période Serena avait finalement appris la vérité au sujet des circonstances de la mort de Thomas son père biologique mais aussi la confirmation de l'innocence de sa mère qui avait simplement agi afin de protéger la petite fille mais sans aucune intention de tuer son ex mari. Accablée par la honte après avoir réalisé sa bêtise, Serena n'avait cependant pas osé contacter Walburga pour lui demander pardon puis elle avait tenté de s'intégrer aux moldus mongols au lieu de rejoindre sa mère à Londres. Malheureusement, les conditions de vie difficile des moldus mongols avaient eu raison d'elle puisque la grippe, la bronchite et la pneumonie s'étaient abattues sur la sorcière.

Une fois informée des faits, Mrs Parkinson s'était rapidement rendue à l'hôpital moldu d'Altay où se trouvait Serena afin de la convaincre de venir se soigner en Grande-Bretagne. Elle lui avait également proposé de s'occuper du petit Altaïr durant l'hospitalisation de la jeune femme. Enfin, Naraantuya Parkinson lui avait aussi offert un emploi en tant que nounou de Pansy et d'un autre enfant après sa guérison. Après une longue discussion, la fille des Black avait accepté de ce travail en échange d'un bon salaire, une voiture et la propriété de la troisième maison achetée par les Parkinson à Cokeworth puisque la sorcière souhaitait intégrer Altaïr chez les moldus en raison de son statut présumé. Au bout d'un moment, Serena avait donc suivi les Parkinson afin de récupérer son fils à l'orphelinat de la ville ainsi que Pavel un petit cracmol russo-mongol abandonné par ses parents. Les Parkinson ne se doutaient cependant pas des origines de Serena avant les révélations de la jeune femme, ni des recherches de Severus mais aussi Orion pour retrouver sa fille officielle (Orion l'ayant reconnu comme son enfant en 1959 au moment de son mariage avec Walburga).

Après cette découverte, Parkinson avait voulu en parler aux Black afin de leur révéler la situation de Serena ainsi que son arrivée en Grande-Bretagne, néanmoins, il ne se doutait pas encore que les sorciers recherchaient la jeune femme ou encore qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur la véritable identité de la future nounou déjà mentionnée par les époux Parkinson à Orion mais aussi Severus. Le sorcier avait donc été rapidement rassuré sur l'attitude des parents au sujet de leur fille lors de leur entretien. A la fin, Patrick Parkinson avait même mis à disposition des Black l'une des demeures situées à Cokeworth afin qu'ils puissent rester auprès de leur enfant désireuse de s'installer là-bas. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle, Orion, Walburga, Regulus, Andromeda, Nymphadora et son père Ted étaient dans le Yorkshire aujourd'hui.

* * *

Au bout de quelques instants, Orion chassa ses pensées et se prépara rapidement afin de contrôler l'état de son fils Regulus avant de rejoindre Serena et Walburga dans la maison mitoyenne. Durant ses préparatifs, Orion constata le confort de la salle de bains privée présente dans sa chambre avant d'estimer que Parkinson avait manifestement soigné l'aménagement des trois demeures. La troisième se situait en face des deux autres et était destinée à Serena puisque cela faisait partie de ses rémunérations en tant que nounou donc elle serait mise à son nom dés que possible. En revanche, les deux autres pavillons étant mitoyens, le père de Pansy avait pu créer deux passages entre eux: le premier se situait au rez-de chaussée et le second dans les combles réaménagés afin de pouvoir se rendre librement d'une demeure à l'autre sans devoir obligatoirement sortir puis passer par les portes d'entrées. Lord Black estima que Parkinson avait probablement créer ces passages dans l'espoir de fonder les deux demeures en une seule si sa fille Pansy finissait par se marier avec le petit Pavel. D'après Parkinson, les deux enfants ne se doutaient pas des espoirs du sorcier.

A l'origine, Patrick Parkinson comptait recueillir un seul enfant après avoir trouvé une nounou cracmolle capable de montrer le monde moldu à Pansy et son nouvel ami, néanmoins, la présence de Serena et son fils Altaïr avait changé la donne. De cette manière, les Parkinson avaient ainsi présenté deux petits garçons à leur fille sans en avoir à l'air au lieu d'un seul. Une fois informé des faits, Orion ne s'était pas opposé à l'éventuel mariage de Pansy et Altaïr si les deux enfants finissaient par tomber amoureux plus tard.

Ensuite, Orion lança un _Tempus_ et constata qu'il était huit heures donc le sorcier chassa ses pensées afin se rendre dans la chambre de Regulus où il constata que Kreattur s'était déjà occupé de son cher protégé. Le patriarche contempla son fils toujours aussi magnifique à ses yeux malgré son immobilisme et son mutisme puis il ensuite la parole :

« _ Bonjour Regulus. Le salua son père.

\- … (mutisme et regard dans le vide de Regulus assis dans sa chaise roulante grâce aux bons soins de Kreattur)

\- Kreattur : mon fils a-t-il bien dormi ? S'enquit ensuite Lord Orion auprès de l'elfe de maison.

\- Oui Maître Orion : le sommeil de Maître Regulus a été paisible donc il s'est réveillé depuis peu. En fait, Kreattur pense que le jeune Maître Regulus était fatigué après avoir veillé aussi tard hier soir. Répondit l'elfe de maison.

\- Regulus s'est-il _manifesté_ ce matin ? Demanda Lord Black

\- Non : Maître Regulus est dans son monde comme tous les matin. Dit Kreattur.

\- Je voulais dire : Regulus a-t-il cligné des yeux ? Précisa Orion.

\- Oui : Maître Regulus a cligné des yeux à son réveil une fois puis Maître Regulus l'a fait à plusieurs reprises après avoir entendu la voix de_ la petite demoiselle_. Révéla Kreattur.

\- La petite Parkinson est venue voir Regulus dans sa chambre ? S'enquit Orion sincèrement curieux.

\- La petite demoiselle est venue frapper à la porte pour saluer Maître Regulus et expliquer que le petit-déjeuner serait bientôt prêt pour ceux qui étaient déjà réveillés. Expliqua Kreattur.

\- Et mon fils a donc réagi à sa vue ? Interrogea le lord.

\- Non : Maître Regulus a seulement réagi à sa voix car il n'a pas vu la petite demoiselle qui est restée derrière la porte puisque Kreattur n'a pas fait entrer la jeune miss . Spécifia Kreattur.

\- Il a donc réagi rien qu'en entendant sa voix ? Insista Orion songeur.

\- Oui Maître Orion. Confirma Kreattur.

\- C'est très bien mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas ouvert la porte pour la faire entrer ? Demanda ensuite le sorcier à son elfe.

\- Parce que Kreattur ne savait pas si c'était indécent ou non aux yeux de la petite demoiselle de voir Maître Regulus en pyjama. Dévoila Kreattur.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'indécent à ce que cette petite vienne voir Regulus lorsque mon fils est habillé ou en pyjama puisqu'il endosse des pyjamas qui couvrent l'intégralité de son corps. Par contre, je n'ai bien évidemment pas besoin de préciser qu'elle ne doit pas entrer lorsque mon fils est en train d'être changé ou en pleine toilette. Spécifia Orion.

\- Kreattur laissera donc la petite demoiselle entrer la prochaine fois mais Kreattur ne sait pas si le père de _la petite demoiselle_ est d'accord donc Kreattur a peur que le sorcier ne veuille plus laisser Maître Regulus voir sa fille si la jeune Miss entre dans la chambre sans sa permission. Expliqua Kreattur.

\- Mm tu as bien fait de m'en parler Kreattur : il n'y a rien d'indécent entre mon fils et la petite, néanmoins, j'en discuterai avec Parkinson pour éviter tout malentendu. Décida Lord Black._ »

XXXXXX

Ensuite, Orion observa Kreattur saisir les poignée du fauteuil roulant de Regulus avant de le suivre dans le corridor où ils retrouvèrent les Tonks. Malgré son éducation extrêmement rigide, voire, son ancien dédain envers les moldus ou nés-moldus, Lord Black avait été sincère en affirmant à sa nièce Andromeda qu'il entendait procéder à plusieurs changements au lieu de s'enliser dans des convictions qui condamnaient sa famille mourir à petit feux à cause des aspirations de leurs ancêtres Black : aussi, il salua donc poliment Ted son neveu par alliance :

« _ Bonjour Ted, Andromeda et Nymphadora. Les salua Orion.

\- Bonjour Mon Oncle. Répondirent les trois Tonks.

\- Bonjour Regulus : tu as bien dormi ? Demanda ensuite Nymphadora au malade confortablement calé par Kreattur sur sa chaise roulante afin que le malade ne tombe pas.

\- … (mutisme de Regulus dont le regard est toujours perdu dans le vide).

\- Kreattur : Regulus a bien dormi ? S'enquit ensuite Andromeda auprès de l'elfe.

\- Maître Regulus a très bien dormi. Répondit Kreattur.

\- Est-ce que Regulus a réagi à son réveil ? Demanda ensuite Ted qui était psychomage.

\- Maître Regulus est resté comme d'habitude. Dit Kreattur.

\- Il n'a pas cligné des yeux à la vue de la chambre ? Interrogea le spécialiste puisque Regulus se trouvait en terrain inconnu et semblait réagir un peu hier soir lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le salon de la seconde maison.

\- Si : il a cligné des yeux une fois. Répondit Kreattur.

\- Regulus a peut-être réagi parce qu'il a compris qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Le professeur Rogue a dit que Regulus semblait réaliser qu'il n'était pas au Square, ni chez le professeur mais dans une autre maison quand nous étions dans le living hier soir. Intervint Nymphadora.

\- C'est fort possible Nymphadora. Reconnut son père.

\- Maître Regulus a ensuite cligné des yeux à plusieurs reprises quand il a entendu la voix de la petite demoiselle à travers la porte. Rajouta l'elfe de maison.

\- Il continue donc d'être stimulé par la petite Pansy ce qui est déjà un bon début. Estima Ted conscient de l'intensité de la catatonie de Regulus.

\- Kreattur : mon cousin a-t-il également réagi à la vue de la fillette ? S'enquit Andromeda.

\- Maître Regulus n'a pas encore vu la petite demoiselle ce matin car Kreattur n'a pas osé faire entrer Miss Pansy dans la chambre, même si, Maître Regulus était habillé puisque Kreattur ne savait pas si c'était permis. Expliqua l'elfe de maison.

\- Kreattur craignait de provoquer la colère de Parkinson. Ajouta Lord Orion.

\- Mm, je comprends : moi-même, je ne laisserai pas Nymphadora entrer dans la chambre d'un jeune homme de vingt-six ans. Reconnut Ted.

\- Oui bien entendu, néanmoins, Regulus est aussi « innocent » et inoffensif qu'un jeune enfant, voire, un nouveau-né dans son état. Enfin, mon cousin n'était absolument pas un pervers avant son « incident » donc il n'y a rien de malsain à ce que la petite puisse venir le saluer dans sa chambre le matin ou lui souhaiter bonne nuit du moment que Regulus est habillé de manière décente. Rappela Andromeda tout en plaignant silencieusement Regulus pratiquement réduit à l'état de « légume » depuis 1979.

\- Je n'aurais pas su dire mieux Nièce : Regulus ne détient aucune perversité donc il ne ferait jamais rien de mal à la petite, si par bonheur mon fils devait sortir enfin de sa catatonie. Renchérit Orion.

\- J'en ai bien conscience Mon Oncle, néanmoins, il vaudrait mieux en discuter avec Mr Parkinson afin d'être certain de ne pas créer de malentendus. Suggéra Ted.

\- C'est bien mon intention : j'en discuterai avec lui tout à l'heure, néanmoins, je pense que Parkinson ne soulèvera aucune objection puisqu'il est conscient du caractère innocent du lien qui est en train de se créer entre sa fille et mon fils. Dit Orion.

\- C'est clair : j'ai bien vu comment Pansy est gentille avec Regulus donc il cligne énormément des yeux en sa compagnie. On dirait vraiment qu'elle le sort de son monde quand elle joue avec lui ou qu'elle lui parle. Regulus semble aussi sensible à la musique. Affirma Nymphadora.

\- C'est bien ce qui nous semble Nymphadora donc c'est excellent pour stimuler Regulus et tenter le convaincre de sortir de sa catatonie. Confirma son père. _ »

* * *

Nymphadora acquiesça puis sa mère l'encouragea à rejoindre rapidement la salle à manger après avoir entendu les gargouillis de son estomac. L'adolescente acquiesça et rejoignit les enfants déjà réveillés ou encore Patrick Parkinson. Après son départ, Andromeda reprit la parole :

« _ Mon Oncle : je sais que vous êtes très occupé en ces jours puisque vous devez veiller sur Tante Walburga, Serena, Altaïr et Regulus, néanmoins, j'espère que vous pourrez nous accorder un moment à Ted et moi pour discuter. Commença Andromeda.

\- Oui bien entendu : je dois accompagner Serena à l'hôpital ce matin, néanmoins, nous pouvons toujours discuter maintenant si vous détenez un problème urgent. Dit Lord Black.

\- Non, non rassurez-vous Mon Oncle : nous n'avons aucun problème donc ce n'est pas pressé puisque Regulus n'est pas encore réceptif en notre présence, néanmoins, Ted a une requête à vous faire. Précisa Andromeda.

\- De quoi s'agit-il Ted ? S'enquit Lord Black.

\- Eh bien j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous au sujet des circonstances de l'accident de votre fils afin de comprendre si la catatonie de Regulus est uniquement liée à cette tragédie ou également à d'autres facteurs. Expliqua Ted.

\- Que voulez-vous dire : vous pensez que mon fils n'est peut-être pas enlisé dans sa torpeur uniquement à cause de cette tragédie mais aussi pour une autre raison ? Demanda Orion surpris.

\- Je n'émettrais aucune hypothèse à ce sujet pour l'instant néanmoins, je me demande si l'accident est la seule raison de la catatonie de Regulus ou si votre fils a également vécu d'autres expériences traumatisantes qui l'inciteraient maintenant à rester dans son cocon protecteur. Répondit Ted.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire grand-chose au sujet de l'incident, ni sur ce que mon fils a vécu au sein des Mangemorts, même si, je pense que Regulus a du probablement assister à des événements tragiques après sa cooptation au sein de leur groupe. Déclara Orion tout en s'efforçant de ne pas soupirer en songeant à sa propre bêtise pour avoir encouragé son fils à rejoindre ces tarés.

\- Regulus est une personne dotée d'une extrême sensibilité donc il a probablement été profondément affecté par les meurtres et les tortures que les Mangemorts l'ont sûrement obligé à perpétrer. Je me demande même si, ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il s'est rendu dans cette cave afin de mettre fin à ses jours s'il ne supportait plus ces atrocités. Confessa Andromeda peinée.

\- Je ne pense pas que mon fils ai tenté de se suicider mais plutôt que Vous Savez Qui ou un autre de ses complices l'a envoyé en mission suicide afin de se débarrasser de Regulus qui était bien trop gentil à leur goût. Avoua alors Orion à sa nièce et son neveu par alliance.

\- Vous pensez que ces fous ont tenté de l'assassiner ? Reprit Andromeda abasourdie.

\- Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance mais Regulus a rapidement regretté d'être devenu Mangemort après avoir entrevu la réalité des actions de ces fous furieux. De plus, il n'a jamais tué, ni torturé personne donc je suppose que quelqu'un a fini par découvrir son refus avant de tenter de l'éliminer. Renchérit Orion.

\- Vraiment : il n'a tué ou torturé personne, même si, c'était un Mangemort ? S'enquit Andromeda surprise.

\- Regulus n'a jamais rien fait de ce genre : mon fils ne m'a rien dit car il craignait de me blesser si je venais à apprendre sa peur ou encore son dégoût face aux actions des Mangemorts, néanmoins, Regulus s'est confié à sa mère à ce sujet donc c'est pour cette raison que nous le savons. Commença Orion.

\- …

\- Mon fils a révélé à sa mère ses regrets au sujet de son enrôlement chez les Mangemorts mais Regulus ne pouvait pas se rétracter, ni quitter ces fous furieux à moins de mourir. Moi-même j'ai commencé à réaliser que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas de simples activistes politiques au moment de la parution des premiers articles au sujet des exactions des Mangemorts sont apparus donc j'aurais souhaité retiré Regulus de ce groupe de fanatiques, néanmoins, je ne savais pas comment faire sans m'attirer les foudres de ces fous. Poursuivit Orion.

\- …

\- A la fin, j'ai donc renforcé les défense de notre maison familiale afin que personne dont Bellatrix ne puisse entrer dans notre demeure pour prélever mon fils. Je pensais ainsi protéger Regulus qui a pu rester au Square pendant de longues périodes. Malheureusement, il finissait toujours par devoir rejoindre les autres lorsque les pressions sur sa Marque se faisaient trop fortes. Dévoila Orion.

\- ...

\- Ensuite Regulus a avoué à sa mère qu'il avait inventé des sortilèges particuliers pour simuler la mort de ses victimes qui étaient en réalité profondément endormies, ce qui lui permettait de les sauver et de ne pas créer de doutes au sujet de leur prétendus décès face aux autres Mangemorts. Continua Orion.

\- Les Mangemorts ne se doutaient de rien ? S'enquit Andromeda.

\- Apparemment non ou du moins pas au début puisque les victimes de Regulus prenaient rapidement la fuite après leur réveil, néanmoins, je suppose que l'une d'elle a du se faire surprendre puis les Mangemorts. Ces derniers ont du ensuite vouloir se débarrasser de Regulus en lui donnant une mission suicide dans cette maudite cave. Conclut Orion accablé.

\- Je comprends maintenant la raison de vos doutes car les Mangemorts n'auraient jamais pu accepter une telle chose. Estima Andromeda._ »

XXXXXX

Le lord acquiesça puis Ted interrogea Kreattur :

« _ C'est toi qui a sauvé Regulus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Kreattur a désobéi à Maître Regulus qui ne voulait pas être sauvé et pensait donc mourir… Commença l'elfe avant de se gifler à plusieurs reprises.

\- Regulus était conscient de mourir durant sa mission ! Réalisa Andromeda.

\- Quelle était la mission de Regulus ? Demanda Ted.

\- Kreattur ne peut rien dire puisque Kreattur a juré à Maître Regulus de garder le secret. Kreattur est un mauvais elfe car il n'a pas obéi donc Kreattur a sauvé le jeune Maître au lieu de le laisser mourir ! Se lamenta Kreattur avant de se frapper de nouveau.

\- Kreattur, dis-nous quelle était la mission de Regulus : c'est très important car cela nous permettrait peut-être de comprendre la raison de son état. Tenta de lui expliquer Ted le plus simplement possible.

\- Non : Kreattur ne désobéira pas encore une fois à Maître Regulus donc Kreattur ne dira rien ! Rétorqua l'elfe de maison avant de se donner de nouveau coups.

\- Kreattur ne te frappe pas : nous n'insisterons pas à ce sujet. Enfin, c'est vrai: tu as désobéi à mon fils en le sauvant contre sa volonté mais tu l'as fait uniquement pour obéir aux ordres de Milady Walburga donc tu avais raison d'agir ainsi. Intervint Orion pour mettre fin à la séance de punition de Kreattur.

\- Oui Maître Orion : Kreattur a obéi à Maîtresse Walburga ! Maîtresse Walburga a ordonné à Kreattur de protéger Maître Regulus contre tout y compris Maître Regulus lui-même, si le jeune Maître demandait à Kreattur de le laisser faire une bêtise. Reconnut Kreattur qui s'était ressaisi.

\- Mais alors: c'est grâce à cet ordre que Ma Tante a sauvé Regulus à son insu ! Réalisa Andromeda abasourdie.

\- Oui : figure toi que ta tante a donné cet ordre à Kreattur lorsque Regulus était encore un bambin et elle en avait fait de même pour Sirius puisqu'ils étaient assez vifs en 1964. Franchement, nous n'aurions jamais imaginé qu'une simple recommandation au sujet de deux enfants permettrait à Kreattur d'outrepasser les ordres de Regulus lors de sa mission suicide en 1979. Avoua Orion.

\- Heureusement qu'elle a donné cet ordre : autrement, Regulus ne serait plus de ce monde. Renchérit Ted également stupéfait.

\- C'est exact, néanmoins, je vous demanderai de ne pas insister auprès de Kreattur pour obtenir des informations supplémentaire au sujet de la mission de Regulus car cet elfe a failli se tuer la dernière fois que j'ai tenté de lui soutirer des aveux. Or, je ne veux pas le perdre puisque c'était et c'est probablement toujours l'elfe préféré de mon fils donc je refuse de faire de la peine à Regulus en risquant la vie de Kreattur. Expliqua Orion.

\- Oui bien entendu Mon Oncle : nous n'insisterons plus. Dit Andromeda._ »

Ted acquiesça puis il ouvrit la porte qui reliait les deux maisons avant de s'effacer pour permettre à Kreattur de pousser Regulus jusqu'à la salle à manger où tout était prêt pour le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je me suis toujours demandée ce qui se serait passé si Kreattur avait pu désobéir à son maître et le sauver. Enfin, je précise pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie que l'orphelinat d'Altay était également un foyer pour les enfants placés de manière provisoire donc Altaïr n'avait pas été abandonné par sa mère mais confié aux services sociaux durant l'hospitalisation de la jeune femme. **_

_**Bon je vais me coucher parce que c'est tard: je devrais attendre et corriger les fautes d'orthographe, néanmoins, je suis trop hâte de voir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre pour le faire ! Aussi, je publie maintenant et je corrigerai demain. **_

_**Bonne Nuit ! **_


	3. Good Morning Grand-Pa !

**_Bonjour à tous, _**

**_Je suis très contente de voir que la suite vous plaise autant. Par contre, je m'excuse si j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à poster ce chapitre ( je n'ai pas encore recommencé à travailler donc j'en profite pour passer plus de temps sur les fictions) mais il me semblait important de le modifier après avoir noté sa longueur et ses répétitions. J'essaie de limiter les passages rébarbatifs: flash-back ou résumé de la première partie, néanmoins, bon nombre de lecteurs ont abandonné la fiction en cours de route ou commencent directement la lecture depuis cette partie. donc il est normal de mettre à jour tout le monde. _**

**_J'essaie cependant de raccourcir les flash-back donc vous trouverez certaines différences avec les chapitres de la première partie, néanmoins, cela ne change rien au contexte, ni à l'essentiel des propos entre les personnages. Alors, vous pouvez sauter le flash-back, si vous avez déjà lu la première partie. _**

**_Je précise encore une fois que le langage des enfants n'est pas toujours soigné et que c'est volontaire tout comme leurs fautes de syntaxe, grammaire ou autre. J'essaie de les rendre le plus naturel possible, même si, parfois je suis contrainte de leur donner un langage un peu plus élevé selon le contexte de certains chapitres. _**

**_Je voudrais aussi remercier Adenoide et Lord Manerelli pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. En ce qui concerne Pansy: je confirme Lord Manerelli qu'elle fera bien évidemment partie de cette seconde partie elle aussi, néanmoins, nous n'aurons pas la réponse sur son statut définitif avant 1991, voire, début de l'année 1992. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres fera cette seconde partie, cependant, je pense que les années 90 et l'adolescence d'Harry ainsi que de ses amis sera évoquée dans la troisième partie. _**

**_En ce qui concerne les cracmols: Adenoïde je suis d'accord avec toi au sujet de l'aveuglement des sorciers sang-purs qui ne se rendent pas compte "d'affaiblir" les caractéristiques de leurs descendants à force de se reproduire entre eux. Ces sang-purs là (ça ne concerne pas tout le monde) se sentent supérieurs aux autres et ne se remettent pas en question. Ils continuent donc de pratiquer l'endogamie au sein de leur groupe. On dirait que le monde magique _****_est une société renfermée sur elle-même dans chaque pays donc j'ai l'impression que les sorciers n'ont pas trop d'échange entre les différentes communautés (sauf les commerçants comme Parkinson, des touristes ou des sorciers désireux de quitter un pays pour s'installer dans un autre). _**

**_Dans le livre, j'ai toujours considéré la Grande-Bretagne sorcière est plutôt repliée sur elle-même sauf durant la Coupe de Quidditch ou le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers puisque des sorciers étrangers sont alors présents._**

**_C'est un peu comme dans de nombreux villages jusqu'au XXe siècle dans la vraie vie puisque la majorité des gens n'avaient pas alors la possibilité de se déplacer énormément avant l'essor des transports en commun, l'exode rural, l'industrialisation... _**_**Par exemple, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes âgées mariées entre cousins germains, voire, cousins de deuxième ou troisième degré parce qu'ils ne se déplaçaient pas vraiment de leur village entre les années 30, la seconde guerre Mondiale, voire, les années 50 et donc ils ne trouvaient personne d'autres ou tombaient amoureux entre eux. Ensuite, ce phénomène a bien évidemment diminué puisque les enfants se sont déplacées d'avantage (permis de conduire, essor de la voiture, travail en ville) et ont rencontré d'autres personnes. **_

**_En ce qui concerne la fiction, certains cracmols _****_comme Ridge _****_ou des sorciers _****_commencent à se poser des questions (par exemple Parkinson en parle à Pansy après avoir entendu les ragots de Ridge au sujet des risques lors de mariages consanguins, les Black constatent les capacités de Nymphadora qui est une métamorphomage alors que c'est une sang-mêlée) mais ils n'ont pas encore saisi toutes les nuances du phénomène. _**

**_Pour ce qui est de Kreattur, il ne peut rien dire aux autres car Regulus lui a ordonné de ne pas le faire. En revanche, il a pu lui désobeir et le sauver uniquement parce que Walburga lui avait ordonné de ne pas écouter les ordres de ses enfants en cas de bêtise et de les protéger. Enfin, Narcissa a très mal agi donc elle va sûrement s'en mordre les doigts plus tard, même si, je ne compte pas forcément la maltraiter. Par contre, je pense que je n'aurai pas de pitié pour Lucius XD. _**

_**Petit rappel pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore la famille Parkinson: la mère de Pansy est mongole donc Pansy est eurasienne. La petite fille a trois frères: Patrick junior, Kenneth et Kendrick ainsi que des cousins. Parmi ses cousins: on verra seulement Théodore Nott ( sa mère est la sœur jumelle de Patrick Parkinson) et Robert-Bruce Mac Kintosh (surnommé Toorj) dont la maman est la soeur de Naraantuya Parkinson. Pansy a également un autre oncle qui s'appelle Bataji qui a une femme et des enfants. Enfin, il y a une autre personne dans la famille Parkinson mais on en parlera plus tard. **_

_**Contexte historique: nous sommes dans les années 80 donc je voulais rappeler aux plus jeunes lecteurs que les smartphones n'existaient pas encore. Je suis certaine que beaucoup n'ont jamais vu une banquette avec la petite commode pour y poser le téléphone donc je préfère vous avertir. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à très bientôt ! **_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Patrick Parkinson demanda à sa fille de téléphoner au professeur Rogue pour l'aviser que le petit-déjeuner était prêt puisque le sorcier ne désirait pas réveiller la maisonnée en arrivant à l'improviste. Les trois maisons étaient équipées de cheminées reliées au réseau de cheminette, néanmoins, Severus avait montré à la fillette comment utiliser le téléphone afin de l'inciter à agir comme ses futurs camarades d'école en présence des moldus: aussi, le professeur exigeait qu'elle l'appelle au téléphone lorsqu'il était chez lui. Pansy se rendit donc dans le couloir où se trouvait le seul téléphone de la maison pour le moment et qui était positionné sur un meuble spécifique composé d'un mini table de chevet ainsi qu'une banquette. La fillette s'assit sur cette dernière puis elle composa rapidement le numéro :

« _ Allô? Répondit Severus comme il l'avait également enseigné à la fillette.

\- Bonjour Professeur, c'est Pansy à l'appareil. Dit aussitôt la fillette puisqu'elle se rappelait des consignes du sorcier.

\- Bonjour Miss Parkinson. La salua Severus.

\- Je voulais vous dire que le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

\- Très bien Miss Parkinson : j'en déduis que votre famille est levée et que Lord Black mais aussi les deux Ladies se sont donc préparées pour se rendre à l'hôpital après le petit-déjeuner ? Demanda Severus.

\- Oui tout le monde est levé : Nymphadora m'a dit que ses parents et Lord Black sont également prêts donc ils nous rejoindront avec Regulus pour le petit-déjeuner dans quelques minutes. Répondit Pansy.

\- Comment va Milady Serena : est-elle en mesure de se rendre à l'hôpital en voiture ? S'enquit Severus qui se demanda si le voyage extrêmement long depuis la Mongolie n'avait pas fini d'affaiblir la malade, voire, s'il fallait réserver une ambulance pour lui permettre d'effectuer le trajet dans de meilleures conditions.

\- Je pense que oui Professeur car Serena s'est levée elle aussi donc ma mère et Milady Black sont en train de l'aider à préparer sa valise pour l'hôpital.

\- Très bien Miss Parkinson : dites à vos parents et Lord Black que je vous rejoindrai d'ici quelques minutes. Par contre, je ne viendrai pas par le réseau de cheminette mais à pied donc ne soyez pas surprise par la sonnette tout à l'heure. Recommanda Severus.

\- D'accord Professeur. Conclut Pansy._ »

Severus salua la fillette et raccrocha. Ensuite, il saisit son trench-coat (c'était toujours celui que le sorcier avait obtenu grâce à un sortilège de métamorphose avant de se rendre à Inverness quelques jours plus tôt) ainsi que son parapluie puisqu'il devait encore s'habiller comme un moldu.

XXXXXX

Une minute plus tard, le sorcier sortit de sa demeure et remonta la rue à pied car il avait garé la voiture de Ted Tonks dans le garage situé dans la cour du pavillon de Pansy. Ce petit trajet permettait également à Severus de passer en revue tout ce qu'il comptait expliquer aux époux Dursley et leur fils afin de les préparer à leur entrevue avec Lord Black cet après-midi ou ce soir au plus tard. Malgré le peu de temps mis à disposition du professeur, ce dernier estimait pouvoir gérer la situation car Lord Black avait conscience que le couple moldu ne connaissaient pas les règles de l'étiquette donc il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils respectent le protocole à la lettre en sa présence. De plus, le vieux Black était totalement accaparé par la maladie de sa fille ainsi que l'arrivée de son petit-fils Altaïr : aussi, il ne devrait pas trop se poser de questions au sujet des Dursley, du moment qu'il était rassuré sur la situation d'Harry le filleul de son fils.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Severus chassa ses pensées et nota alors la rénovation des réverbères présents dans l'Impasse du Tisseur totalement délabrée et désertée par ses anciens habitants depuis des lustres: aussi, il estima aussitôt que les Parkinson avaient du s'en charger ou demander aux elfes de le faire. Personnellement, le sorcier n'y avait jamais prêté attention puisqu'il ne sortait jamais de chez lui, ni ne se rendait dans la rue ou le reste du quartier avant la visite du petit Dursley ce mois-ci. Toutefois, Severus comprenait le désir des Parkinson de s'assurer de la sécurité des enfants lorsque ces derniers devraient rentrer de l'école ou de leurs activités extrascolaires le soir si les gamins décidaient de s'inscrire à des clubs de sports, voire, des cours de musique moldus puisque la petite Parkinson en suivait plusieurs dans le monde magique avant son isolement.

Durant le trajet, Severus finit également par estimer que l'installation de Miss Parkinson, ses deux nouveaux « amis » ou encore de la fille de Lord Black allait certainement provoquer d'autres changement dans l'impasse puisque Milady Walburga Black désirait acheter une maison elle aussi néanmoins, le professeur estima que la présence des Black ne serait probablement pas dérangeante puisque c'étaient des adultes et non des petits braillards capricieux comme ses élèves_._ De plus, Milady achèterait probablement l'un des pavillons les plus proches de celui de sa fille donc les sorciers resteraient à l'autre bout de la rue : aussi, la quiétude du maître des Potions ne serait probablement pas troublée par des problèmes de voisinage puisque sa propre demeure se trouvait tout au fond de l'impasse. Enfin, la permanence de la fillette à l'Impasse du Tisseur permettrait à Severus de surveiller ses progrès en potions puisqu'il entendait bien la voir développer son potentiel et non le gâcher à cause de sa lubie à l'égard du petit Robert-Bruce Mac Kintosh.

* * *

Entre-temps, Pansy était retournée dans la salle à manger où elle constata l'arrivée de Pavel ou encore Altaïr qui la saluèrent puis l'irruption de Nymphadora. L'adolescente salua les trois enfants et Patrick Parkinson également présent avant de se tourner vers son petit cousin. Ce dernier fut aussitôt accaparé par la jeune sorcière au point d'oublier Pavel qui se sentit isolé dans la conversation puisqu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à l'anglais pour le moment. En revanche, Pansy réalisa aussitôt sa gêne car elle-même avait subi le même sentiment d'exclusion lorsque les enfants de son entourage (hormis son cousin Théodore Nott, Neville Londubat et Milicent Bullstrode) l'avaient isolé après avoir réalisé que c'était une cracmolle : aussi, elle se désintéressa de la conversation des deux cousins et se tourna donc vers Pavel :

« _ Tu as faim ? Demanda Pansy à Pavel en mongol avant de reprendre en anglais : Are you hungry?

-_Yes I hungry_. Répondit le petit garçon tout en se remémorant ce que la fillette lui avait déjà enseigné la veille et en essayant d'y associer les paroles prononcées par Pansy maintenant.

\- Bravo Pavel c'est presque parfait ! L'encouragea Pansy en mongol.

\- Merci mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Lui demanda aussitôt Pavel désireux d'apprendre l'anglais le plus vite possible.

\- Il manque le verbe mais c'est pas ta faute : c'est la mienne parce que je t'ai pas encore montré ça sur tes livres. S'excusa Pansy.

\- T'inquiètes pas : c'est pas grave. En plus, on n'a pas eu le temps de voir grand-chose hier et puis c'est plus difficile d'apprendre des verbes que des mots. Modéra Pavel.

\- Oui mais je crois que ce sera plus facile pour toi d'apprendre les verbes en anglais que les verbes en russe pour moi : Maman a commencé à m'apprendre ces trucs mais j'ai du mal avec ce qu'elle appelle déclinaisons. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ah j'ai compris pourquoi c'est difficile pour toi mais t'inquiètes pas: je te montrerai comment ça marche en russe et toi tu me montreras les verbes en anglais. Proposa Pavel sous le regard satisfait de Patrick Parkinson heureux de voir les deux enfants s'entendre toujours aussi bien.

\- D'accord, on fera ça après manger si on sort pas. Dit Pansy.

\- J'aimerai bien voir les verbes mais aussi sortir pour voir le reste du quartier… Avoua Pavel.

\- Nous irons certainement visiter le quartier Pavel et peut-être même le centre commercial aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas si nous le ferons ce matin ou cet après-midi car nous devons d'abord nous organiser pour savoir qui va accompagner Serena à l'hôpital et lui tenir compagnie ce matin. Intervint Patrick.

\- Oui je comprends. Dit Pavel.

\- Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? Demanda ensuite Pansy au jeune garçon.

\- Oh oui : j'ai bien dormi car personne ronflait dans mes oreilles ! Affirma Pavel.

\- Mes frères ou Altaïr ronflent ? S'enquit Pansy curieuse puisque les garçons avaient dormi dans la même chambre lors de leur séjour à Moscou.

\- Tes frères non mais Altaïr oui, même si, il ronfle pas aussi fort que des garçons avec qui je dormais dans mon dortoir. Révéla Pavel.

\- Tu dormais pas avec Altaïr en Mongolie ? Demanda Pansy tout en évitant de prononcer la parole orphelinat pour ne pas lui faire de peine.

\- Non : il est venu bien après moi à la pension et puis c'était pas un orphelin comme moi mais un _placé_ donc il dormait dans une chambre avec d'autres garçons qui attendaient le retour de leurs parents comme lui. Expliqua Pavel.

\- Oh… Euh ta chambre te plaît ? Demanda aussitôt Pansy peinée pour lui et désireuse de changer de sujet.

\- Oh oui : c'est génial d'avoir une chambre à moi comme avant ! Affirma Pavel. _ »

Effectivement, le petit garçon abasourdi avait cru vivre un rêve éveillé à son réveil ce matin donc il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité et que la période du dortoir commun à l'orphelinat mongol était décidément révolue grâce aux Parkinson. En son for intérieur, Pavel était conscient des aspirations des parents de Pansy, néanmoins, sa conversation avec la fillette la veille ou encore son attitude l'avait rassuré sur le fait qu'elle n'attendait rien de lui en échange de son installation à l'Ouest. De plus, le jeune garçon avait remarqué que les époux Parkinson semblaient vraiment tenir compte de l'avis de leur fille : aussi, le petit russo-mongol s'estimait en sécurité et que personne ne le forcerait à se marier plus tard puisque Pansy ne songeait pas à ce genre de choses entre eux.

* * *

En raison de la discrétion des deux adultes, Pavel ne pouvait donc pas se douter que ses craintes étaient infondées depuis le début puisque Naraantuya avait contraint son mari à effectuer un serment inviolable afin qu'il s'engage à jamais forcer leur protégé à épouser Pansy contre son gré :

**_Flash-back :_**

_En son for intérieur, Patrick comprenait la colère de Pansy contrainte de partir du monde magique d'ici peu, néanmoins, le sorcier était conscient de la nécessité de son sacrifice, sinon, toute la famille serait mise au ban de la société par sa faute si elle restait officiellement avec eux. L'éloignement de Pansy sauverait donc le magasin mais surtout l'équilibre de ses trois frères puisqu'ils ne seraient pas marginalisés par les autres sorciers si leur cadette était censément morte. De plus, Parkinson estimait également que sa fille serait bien mieux chez les moldus qui lui apprendraient un métier, plutôt que, de rester chez les sorciers avant de finir dans la misère après la mort de Papa._

_En effet, le sorcier était terrorisé à l'idée du futur destin de Pansy si elle restait dans leur monde puisque les lois ne protégeaient absolument pas les cracmols contre leur fratrie sorcière en cas de désaccords lors d'une succession. L'inquiétude du sorcier n'était pas sans fondements car Patrick s'était renseigné un peu partout au sujet des cracmols, ce qui lui avait permis d'apprendre que la loi permettait aux sorciers d'exclure un frère ou une sœur cracmol de la succession parentale, même si, les parents avaient laissé un testament en faveur de cet enfant : aussi, Patrick ne voulait absolument pas imaginer sa fille jetée à la rue par ses frères, si ces derniers la tenaient responsables de leur marginalisation par le reste de la société sorcière puisque personne ne voulait se marier avec le frère ou la sœur d'un cracmol._

_Ensuite, le sorcier avait appris par hasard que les prostituées de l'Allée des Embrumes ou du bordel adjacent étaient pratiquement toutes des cracmolles qui avaient été abandonnées là-bas durant leur enfance et non dans un orphelinat moldu… Cette découverte avait provoqué de nombreux cauchemars à Patrick au sujet de Pansy en train de mendier ou pire encore, de faire le trottoir dans l'Allée des Embrumes, s'il ne faisait rien pour l'aider à trouver sa voir chez les moldus dés maintenant. Ensuite, la discussion entre Patrick et le cracmol Michael Prewett au sujet des difficultés des cracmols puis les conseils de ce type avait permis à Parkinson de trouver une solution satisfaisante pour la fillette, voire, même un autre petit cracmol._

_Patrick en avait donc parlé à son épouse Naraantuya qui en apprit ainsi un peu plus sur les cracmols britanniques grâce à son récit. La sorcière abasourdie avait aussitôt plaint la petite Mafalda Prewett probablement blessée par l'attitude de sa mère apeurée par la magie et de celle ses frères manifestement jaloux face à ses capacités puisque les deux gamins n'étaient pas des sorciers contrairement à elle. Ensuite, Parkinson avait également révélé le résultat de ses recherches sur les couples « mixtes » formés par un moldu et un sorcier après sa conversation avec Michael Prewett avant d'expliquer à son épouse que si certains conjoints moldus acceptaient la magie au point d'envoyer leurs enfants sorciers à Poudlard, il n'en allait pas de même pour d'autres parents moldus qui préféraient quitter leur famille plutôt que d'affronter la situation. Ces gens finissaient donc par divorcer de leur mari ou épouse cracmol(le) puisque la répudiation s'appelait divorce chez les moldus._

_Enfin, Patrick avait confessé son inquiétude au sujet de leur fille :_

_« _ Naraantuya, tu sais que je me fous de la pureté du sang donc je n'ai rien de particulier contre les sorciers sangs-mêlés, les nés moldus ou les moldus tout court, même si, ces derniers me font peur. Commença Patrick._

_\- Oui je sais. Répondit sa femme._

_\- Toutefois, je ne souhaite pas assister au divorce de Pansy ou la répudiation de ses enfants par leur père moldu si les gamins font de la magie devant lui et que ce type ne l'accepte pas. Avoua Patrick._

_\- Nul ne sait si le futur mari de Pansy sera un moldu, un cracmol ou un sorcier à moins qu'elle ne finisse par épouser Robert notre neveu. Dit Naraantuya._

_\- Je ne crois pas que Robert deviendra notre gendre car ce gamin va aller à Poudlard contrairement à notre fille donc ils ne se verront pratiquement plus hormis durant les vacances scolaires : aussi, ils finiront certainement par s'intéresser à d'autres personnes avant d'oublier leur lubie enfantine. Estima Patrick._

_\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais Nalaa ne partagera pas ton avis car elle rêve encore de marier nos deux enfants. Confessa la sorcière._

_\- Ta sœur croit encore que son fils Robert souhaitera épouser Pansy plus tard alors que c'est une cracmolle et lui un sorcier ? Demanda Patrick surpris par l'aveuglement de Nalaa._

_\- Nalaa estime que Robert-Bruce aura des petites amies à Poudlard mais que personne ne songera sérieusement à l'épouser à cause d'elle puisque ma sœur est une cracmolle. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle estime que Pansy serait donc parfaite pour Robert. Confessa Naraantuya._

_\- Je comprends le raisonnement parfaitement logique de ta sœur, néanmoins, notre neveu n'est pas un fiancé fiable pour notre fille car son père ne nous a donné aucune garantie au sujet de leur mariage plus tard. Répliqua aussitôt Patrick._

_\- Pat : tu ne voudrais quand même pas obliger Archibald à effectuer un serment inviolable pour qu'il force Robert-Bruce à épouser Pansy plus tard ? Je refuse d'influencer la vie d'Archibald de cette manière et d'obliger ces deux enfants à rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies, si ce n'est pas leur souhait ! Protesta sa femme._

_\- Non bien entendu : je ne pensais pas forcer qui que ce soit à épouser notre fille et encore moins à cause d'un serment inviolable. La rassura Patrick._

_\- Bon, je suis rassurée._

_\- Par contre, ce Michael Prewett m'a donné un conseil qui pourrait aider Pansy mais aussi un autre petit cracmol probablement malheureux et qui réside dans un orphelinat en ce moment. Tenta Patrick._

_\- Ah bon ?_

_\- Oui alors voilà… Commença Patrick avant d'approfondir le discours_ »_

_La sorcière écouta le récit de son époux qui souhaitait acheter une maison afin d'installer Pansy dans un quartier moldu en compagnie d'un petit cracmol et une nounou cracmolle. Naraantuya ne savait pas si les deux enfants finiraient par s'aimer, voire, se marier un jour ou non, néanmoins, un petit cracmol bénéficierait également de l'aide des Parkinson tout en obtenant de nombreuses opportunités en Grande-Bretagne dont le niveau de vie était bien plus élevé qu'en Mongolie. La sorcière ne fréquentait pas beaucoup les moldus en Mongolie, cependant, sa jumelle Nalaa lui avait souvent affirmé qu'ils vivaient dans des conditions matérielles bien moins favorables qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Certaines choses jugées basiques ici ou chez les sorciers mongols étaient en revanche considérées comme un grand luxe par les moldus mongols. Apparemment, c'était la même chose chez les moldus d'Europe de l'Est, de Mongolie Intérieure ou de la Chine d'après Nalaa._

_Naraantuya n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer les conditions du régime communiste à son mari puisque la sorcière elle-même n'avait pas compris toutes les explications de sa jumelle. Toutefois, elle confirma les propos de Michael Prewett car Nalaa se plaignait souvent de la pauvreté et des conditions de vie difficile des moldus lorsqu'elle vivait parmi eux à Oulan-Bator. Patrick fut rassuré par cette confirmation puis il reprit la parole :_

_« _ Naraa, je connais le monde moldu encore moins que toi donc je ne sais pas comment agir : tu penses pouvoir trouver un orphelinat si nous allons en Mongolie ? Interrogea Patrick._

_\- Je ne sais pas mais Dolgormaa pourrait sûrement nous aider car elle connaît un peu les moldus puisque sa sœur vend une partie de ses produits auprès de ces gens à Altaï. Estima Naraantuya en songeant à Dolgormaa leur belle-sœur puisque c'était la femme de Bataji._

_\- Altaï : c'est bien la ville moldue la plus proche du village sorcier où nous allons nous approvisionner quand nous sommes en Mongolie ? Demanda Patrick songeur._

_\- C'est ça donc je suppose qu'il doit y avoir quelques petits cracmols à l'orphelinat d' Altaï, sinon, nous irons en chercher à Oulan-Bator après que la belle-sœur de Bataji nous ai expliqué comment les trouver. Proposa Naraantuya._

_\- Mm, bonne idée donc nous irons en Mongolie d'ici peu ! S'exclama Patrick._

_\- Attends Pat : je veux cependant une promesse de ta part. Modéra Naraantuya._

_\- Laquelle ?_

_\- Je voudrais que tu fasse un serment inviolable où tu devras me jurer de ne jamais forcer le gamin et Pansy à se marier ensemble s'ils ne le veulent pas plus tard. Tu pourras tenter de les pousser l'un vers l'autre grâce à des petites phrases, des situations propices pour les rapprocher comme les jeux, les sorties, les voyages ou autre mais pas plus. Commença Naraantuya_

_\- ..._

_\- Il n'est pas question non plus que tu dévoiles ouvertement ton projet à notre fille ou à cet enfant. Tu dois également me jurer de fournir une bonne éducation à ce petit garçon, de le soutenir financièrement jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans et de ne jamais le jeter dehors, ni le renvoyer à l'orphelinat si Pansy devait finir par s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Conclut Naraantuya._

_\- Mm…_

_\- Pat : tu nous as toujours dit qu'une promesse c'est bien mais un serment inviolable c'est mieux. Rappela sa femme._

_\- Tu souhaite juste que je te jure de m'occuper de ce gamin, de le soutenir financièrement ou autre jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans et que je ne le force pas à épouser Pansy ? Résuma Patrick qui avait compris les craintes de sa femme ._

_\- C'est ça : on ne joue pas avec la vie des gens et encore moins celle d'un gamin donc j'accepte ta proposition uniquement pour aider Pansy mais aussi un petit garçon à obtenir une vie meilleure._

_\- Naraa : tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter car je compte bien évidemment envoyer ce gamin à l'école moldue ou le soigner en cas de besoin tu sais ? Déclara son mari._

_\- Oui mais tu espère que cet enfant finisse par épouser notre fille, cependant, nous ne pouvons pas obtenir de garanties à ce sujet car l'amour ne se commande pas et ne s'achète pas non plus. Aussi, je refuse de voir ce gamin s'habituer à une vie sereine en Angleterre puis de t'imaginer le renvoyer en Mongolie, si notre fille ne veut pas de lui ou si ce gamin aime une autre personne plus tard. Insista Naraantuya pas du tout désireuse de provoquer la souffrance d'un enfant innocent._

_\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais ne t'inquiète pas car je ne compte absolument pas blesser un autre gamin. Franchement, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça à l'égard de notre fille, même si, j'agis ainsi pour notre bien à tous donc il n'est pas question de faire souffrir d'avantage Pansy ou le petit. Répondit le sorcier avant de pousser un soupir._

_\- Bien..._

_\- Par contre comment va-t-on justifier notre décision auprès de Pansy ou de ce gamin ? Demanda Patrick._

_\- On peut tout simplement leur dire que nous voulons donner un nouveau compagnon de jeux ou un ami à Pansy mais pas un frère puisqu'elle en a déjà trois. Proposa Naraantuya. _ »_

**_Fin du Flash-back_**

* * *

Ensuite, Patrick chassa ses pensées afin de répondre à la question de Pavel surpris par l'absence de Bataji. Le sorcier expliqua aussitôt à son protégé que le mongol reviendrait d'ici peu puisqu'il avait profité du décalage horaire pour retourner en Mongolie et s'occuper de sa propre famille ainsi que de son bétail. Pavel songeur finit par acquiescer avant de saluer les frères de Pansy enfin descendus puis les enfants se redressèrent à la vue de Lord Black, les Tonks et Regulus.

De son côté, Orion observa avec satisfaction la parfaite synchronisation des garçons (hormis Altaïr conscient qu'il n'était pas obligé de s'incliner à sa vue lors de chaque rencontre puisque c'était son petit-fils) et Parkinson qui s'inclinèrent pendant que Pansy effectuait une révérence comme l'exigeait l'étiquette en présence d'un Lord. Or, le patriarche Black tenait particulièrement aux règles, même si, il ne souhaitait pas non plus transformer les personnes en laquais serviles ou en elfes de maison en sa présence.

XXXXX

Toutefois, les réflexions du Lord furent aussitôt interrompues par Altaïr qui se précipita sur lui pour le saluer.

En son for intérieur, Orion ressentit encore une fois une immense surprise face à la spontanéité et l'affection naissance du petit garçon à son égard alors que personne n'avait jamais agi ainsi à sa vue. Le sorcier estima que son petit-fils n'avait heureusement pas vécu la même enfance dramatique que lui-même, Walburga et ses frères donc il était probablement plus enclin à ce genre d'émotions. Orion abasourdi ne songea cependant pas à repousser Altaïr qui l'enlaça :

« _ _Good Morning Grand-Pa_ ! S'écria Altaïr heureux d'avoir enfin rencontré ce grand-père maternel qui ne le repoussait pas contrairement à son père et son grand-père paternel dégoûtés par son statut cracmol.

\- Good Morning Altaïr. Répondit le patriarche toujours surpris mais touché par l'affection de l'enfant.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda l'enfant.

\- Oui et toi. S'enquit l'adulte tout en posant maladroitement sa main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

\- Oui j'ai bien dormi mais pas longtemps donc je me suis vite levé pour vous voir Granny et toi ! Avoua l'enfant.

\- Ah bon : tu voulais nous voir ? Reprit Orion sincèrement curieux.

\- Oui, on s'est jamais vu avant et j'ai plus de papa, ni de grand-père à part toi. C'est pareil pour Granny : j'ai plus qu'elle parce que les autres veulent pas de moi ! Vous : ça vous fait rien que je suis cracmol donc vous voulez pas me chasser, ni Maman alors je veux passer du temps avec vous ! Affirma Altaïr sincère avant de s'accrocher à son grand-père sans se douter de toucher profondément l'adulte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Altaïr: Granny et moi ne te chasserons jamais, ni ta mère donc nous passerons beaucoup de temps ensemble afin de rattraper tout ce que nous n'avons pas vécu auparavant. Le rassura Lord Black le plus simplement possible sous le regard de Serena et Walburga enfin descendues. _ »

Lord Black songeur estima que ses propres fils auraient probablement voulu entendre ce genre de choses eux aussi, notamment lorsque Sirius avait eu peur d'être marginalisé à cause de sa répartition à Gryffondor ou encore au moment où Regulus craignait de blesser son père en lui avouant ses regrets pour son enrôlement chez les Mangemorts. Au cours de ses réflexions, Orion constata encore une fois tout ce que sa pudeur, son ignorance au sujet de l'importance des marques d'affection paternelle mais aussi sa peur de répéter les gestes de ses parents lui avaient fait manquer ainsi qu'à ses fils cadets qui n'avaient pas reçu de gestes tendres de sa part. Certes : le sorcier ne songeait absolument pas à se transformer maintenant en une nounou débordante d'amour comme dans certaines fables, néanmoins, il se promit d'apprendre à montrer ses sentiments ainsi que son affection à son petit-fils, ses fils et sa fille Serena.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les réflexions du Lord furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Bataji depuis le réseau de cheminette mais aussi la sonnette donc Patrick alla ouvrir au Professeur Rogue.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu: comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? **_

_**Je sais que tout le monde attend la rencontre entre Harry et Orion, néanmoins, je refuse de bâcler le début de la relation entre Orion et son petit-fils, les retrouvailles de Serena avec ses parents ou encore l'installation des enfants donc je vous demande encore un peu de patience.**_

_**En ce qui concerne la suite, j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore si Altaïr va accompagner sa mère à l'hôpital car ça risque d'être long (attente d'être prise en charge, examens médicaux) avant qu'elle soit installée dans une chambre, même si, je ne pense pas décrire toutes ces choses. Le petit pourrait peut-être accompagner sa mère pour se rassurer un peu sur le fait qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains puis la laisser avec les adultes pendant qu'il restera avec Patrick Parkinson. **_

_**Je ne sais pas non plus si les gamins vont visiter le quartier avec Patrick et Bataji, voire en compagnie d'Orion, jouer avec les cadeaux portés par les Black ou aller voir les chevaux chez les Parkinson donc on verra bien ce que la Muse va m'inspirer.**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	4. J'ai d'autres cousins ?

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Voici la suite de la matinée: j'espère ne pas vous décevoir mais on ne verra pas encore Harry dans ce chapitre. Il ne faut pas oublier que les Black et les Parkinson sont à peine arrivés à Cokeworth donc **__**je trouverai totalement illogique le fait de liquider la matinée en deux lignes car chacun doit commencer à trouver ses marques. **_

_**Par contre, je ne sais pas si on verra l'admission de Serena car un chapitre entier sur le sujet me semble superflu. Je n'ai encore rien écrit à ce sujet, néanmoins, je pense qu'il y aura seulement quelques lignes sur cet aspect pour l'instant puis j'écrirai probablement quelques passages sur le séjour de Serena à l'hôpital plus tard. **_

_**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la fiction: Serena a voyagé en avion car elle n'est pas en état de transplaner, ni d'utiliser un portoloin ou le réseau de cheminette donc les Parkinson, Pavel et Altaïr l'ont bien évidemment accompagné. Ils ont ainsi pris trois avions depuis la Mongolie en passant par la Russie pour arriver à Londres. Ils ont acheté de nombreuses aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldus (y compris au duty free de l'aéroport). **__**Enfin, Patrick a révélé à Orion les gestes de Draco envers les enfants plus faibles, moins riches que lui, moins influents, issus de parents étrangers ou encore métisses. D'ailleurs, le gamin se fait appeler Prince des Serpentard et veut être obéi par tous les autres gosses y compris ceux qu'il méprise ou isole.**_

_**En Mongolie, il y a des fonctionnaires particuliers dans chaque orphelinat: ce sont des cracmols qui travaillent aussi bien pour le compte des moldus que des sorciers. Ces derniers veillent en effet à ce que les cracmols ne soient pas perturbés par leur intromission soudaine dans le monde moldu: aussi, les agents cracmols s'occupent particulièrement des enfants cracmols. De plus, ils maintiennent un lien entre eux et le monde sorcier. Ils surveillent aussi les choses en cas d'adoption d'un cracmol par des moldu ou autre. Bayeeg était le fonctionnaire cracmol de l'orphelinat d'Altaï donc il connaissait bien Pavel et Altaïr. C'est lui qui a fait un rapport sur les Parkinson avant de promouvoir leur agrément en tant que tuteur de Pavel auprès du service dédié aux cracmols. **_

_**Lord Manarelli: merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir et pour tous tes compliments dont j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je peux te confirmer que Patrick retrouvera sa sœur Pénélope et cela permettra à la famille Parkinson (du moins les parents de Pansy et leurs quatre enfants) de réaliser bien des choses. Toutefois, la rencontre n'est pas prévue pour tout de suite.**_

_**Enfin merci à Eyael qui m'a rappelé que les enfants ne sont pas autorisés dans les services des adultes donc cela m'a permis de corriger le tir avant de commettre une erreur :)**_

_**Maintenant place à la fiction donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Lord Black salua les deux hommes puis il entraîna son petit-fils avec lui afin de s'approcher de son épouse et Serena ainsi que de Naraantuya (également descendue quelques secondes après les deux femmes) qui exécuta aussitôt une révérence. Orion la salua avant de se tourner vers les deux autres sorcières puis il prit la parole :

\- Bonjour Walburga, Serena. Les salua Lord Black.

\- Bonjour Orion.

\- Bonjour… Père. Dit Serena encore abasourdie par les événements de la veille.

\- Tu m'as l'air épuisée Serena : tu n'as pas pu te reposer cette nuit? S'enquit Orion inquiet à la vue de la faiblesse de sa fille aînée pendant que Pansy traduisait discrètement leurs propos à Pavel.

\- Si mais je me réveille souvent à cause des quintes de toux et de mes problèmes respiratoires quand je suis allongée la nuit, néanmoins, ne vous inquiétez pas car tout s'arrangera lorsque je serai guérie. Dit Serena pour le rassurer.

\- Serena s'est réveillée à plusieurs reprises à cause de sa toux, même si, Mrs Parkinson est venue lui donner des espèces d'élixirs cette nuit. Renchérit Walburga.

\- Je suppose que tes bronches doivent être profondément affectées par tes maladies et que ta poitrine te semble souvent comprimée quand tu reste trop longtemps allongée ? Supposa Orion.

\- Oui c'est exactement ça Père : j'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir longtemps donc je restais souvent assise sur mon lit à l'hôpital mongol. Dévoila Serena.

\- J'espère que les moldus pourront vite te soigner. Dit Orion tout en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer son anxiété.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Milord : le médecin moldu m'a expliqué que l'état de Serena est normal dans ses conditions donc son état est impressionnant par moment mais nous ne devons pas nous affoler car elle est enfin sous antibiotique depuis quelques jours : aussi, votre fille finira par guérir grâce à des soins intensifs durant son hospitalisation. Intervint Naraantuya.

\- Ces antibiotiques sont bien les espèces de pastilles que vous lui donnez, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Orion en songeant aux explications de Ted à ce sujet la veille.

\- C'est exact Milord mais Serena prend aussi du sirop, des médicaments en poudre et elle a également un spray. Répondit Naraantuya tout en montrant de nouveau les médicaments au sorcier puisque c'était elle qui tenait le sac de Serena en ce moment.

\- Je vais déjà un peu mieux grâce aux antibiotiques : c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu voyager jusqu'ici donc je suis certaine que les soins des moldus de l'hôpital me guériront totalement. Renchérit Serena afin de rassurer son fils et ses deux parents manifestement encore inquiets.

\- Oui : tu as certainement raison Serena donc nous serons heureux de t'accompagner à l'hôpital moldu et de te tenir compagnie durant les horaires de visites, si les moldus ne nous permettent pas de rester à ton chevet toute la journée ou la nuit. Déclara Orion.

\- J'en serai très heureuse moi aussi Père, même si, je voudrai vous demander de passer également du temps avec Altaïr car je ne suis pas certaine qu'il pourra venir me voir. Avoua Serena surprise mais touchée par l'attitude d'Orion.

\- Tu crois que les moldus d'ici vont nous séparer comme à Altaï ? S'inquiéta Altaïr.

\- Je pense que oui mais c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux Altaïr car je suis contagieuse donc les moldus veulent me soigner et éviter de propager mes maladies. Il veulent aussi te protéger puisque tu es encore petit : aussi, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade par ma faute, ni d'autres enfants ou adultes. Estima Serena.

\- Oui mais Patrick et Naraantuya ont lancé des sorts pour que personne puisse attraper tes maladies pendant le voyage donc tu crois vraiment que je peux pas venir te voir à l'hôpital ? Demanda Altaïr surpris mais résigné car il était conscient que sa mère n'avait pas un simple rhume.

\- Nous ne te l'avons pas encore dit mais nous allons lever les sortilèges de protection sur ta maman lorsqu'elle sera à l'hôpital. Avoua Naraantuya.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ? S'enquit l'enfant surpris.

\- Parce que nous ne savons pas si les sortilèges peuvent altérer les traitements intensifs que ta mère va probablement suivre à l'hôpital. Répondit Naraantuya.

\- Hein ? Fit Altaïr.

\- En fait, nous avons couru le risque pour que ta maman puisse voyager jusqu'ici et parce que ses antibiotiques semblent fonctionner malgré les sortilèges mais nous ne voulons pas risquer d'avantage car les médicaments de l'hôpital seront sûrement plus forts que ceux-là. Expliqua Patrick le plus simplement possible.

\- Ah : alors je comprends pourquoi tu veux pas continuer d'utiliser la magie mais j'espère que je pourrai bientôt voir ma maman. Dit Altaïr inquiet tout en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer devant les autres.

\- Nous te donnerons de ses nouvelles dés notre retour après chaque visite à l'hôpital. Promit Orion à son petit-fils.

\- Promis hein ? Insista le petit garçon tout en s'accrochant à lui sous le regard ému de Serena consciente que son fils ne bénéficiait plus d'une présence masculine depuis son rejet par son géniteur et son grand-père paternel.

\- Promis. Répéta Orion tout en songeant avec regret à ses fils qui n'avaient pas reçu ce genre d'attention de sa part durant leur enfance, même si le sorcier tenait énormément à eux.

\- Ataïr: je pense que vous pourrez aussi vous téléphoner ta mère et toi car c'est pas comme à l'hôpital d'Altaï donc on a le téléphone ici et puis il y a des chambres qui l'ont aussi dans les hôpitaux britanniques. Je suis sûre que ce sera donc plus facile pour toi de l'attendre ici que lorsque ta maman était en Mongolie. Intervint Pansy._ »

Effectivement, la fillette avait une télévision et un téléphone dans sa chambre lors de son séjour à l'hôpital d'Inverness puisque ses parents avaient demandé une chambre privée pour leur fille, ce qui permettait à son père de transplaner directement dans la chambre pour lui rendre visite.

XXXXX

Ensuite, Pansy chassa ses pensées pour écouter les propos du petit garçon :

« _ Tu crois que ma maman peut avoir une chambre avec le téléphone ? S'enthousiasma Altaïr.

\- Je pense que c'est possible si nous lui prenons une chambre privée. Affirma Patrick pour rassurer le gamin.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire dépenser de l'argent supplémentaire alors que les soins sont gratuits donc je serai très bien dans une salle commune. Protesta Serena gênée car elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir rembourser les Parkinson ensuite si jamais ils finissaient par ne pas lui dire le montant exacts des frais pour ne pas l'affoler.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Serena ce n'est pas un problème. Rétorqua Naraantuya.

\- Et puis ce serait mieux pour Altaïr s'il peut vous appeler à tout moment au lieu d'attendre un appel de votre part de temps en temps depuis une cabine téléphonique ou le bureau du chef de service si les infirmières vous permettent d'appeler votre fils. Renchérit Ted.

\- Ils ont raison Serena : ne t'inquiète pas pour les frais supplémentaires occasionnés car nous prendrons tout en charge ta mère et moi donc tu pourras contacter Altaïr sans problèmes ou c'est lui qui le fera. Décréta Orion qui se posait de plus en plus de questions au sujet des avantages du téléphone puisque le professeur avait pu rapidement contacter le petit Potter la veille, la petite Parkinson en avait fait de même ce matin et son petit-fils pourrait manifestement contacter sa mère grâce à cet engin.

\- Merci Père. Dit Serena sincèrement touchée.

\- Parkinson : je ne connais pas grand-chose au sujet du monde moldu et encore moins l'organisation de leurs structures sanitaires donc prenez toutes les dispositions que vous jugerez nécessaires pour le confort de Serena puis vous me ferez parvenir la note de frais afin que je puisse tout régler ou vous rembourser si vous vous chargez de toutes les procédures nécessaires. Recommanda Orion à Patrick.

\- Oui bien entendu Milord je procéderai au nécessaire. Répondit le sorcier.

\- Milord : je peux vous demander de prendre aussi d'autres choses pour que Serena s'ennuie pas à l'hôpital quand elle sera toute seule dans la chambre ? Intervint alors Pansy.

\- Bien entendu Petite : je suis toute ouïe. Affirma aussitôt Orion.

\- Je regardais la télévision quand j'étais trop fatiguée pour lire à l'hôpital donc ce serait bien si Serena pouvait le faire aussi ou écouter la radio moldue. Je peux lui prêter mon radiocassette mais j'ai pas de télévision. Dit la fillette.

\- C'est très gentil à toi Pansy donc je te remercie pour ta gentillesse, néanmoins, ton radio-cassette est probablement trop gros pour que je puisse l'emmener à l'hôpital. Dit Serena touchée et qui ne voulait pas priver la fillette de son nouvel appareil.

\- Je suppose que le radiocassette est un appareil pour écouter la musique ou la radio mais qu'est-ce qu'une télévision ? Demanda Orion.

\- C'est un truc super Grand-Pa : c'est un peu comme la radio sorcière sauf que tu n'as pas que le son mais aussi les images dans la boîte ! Tu peux ainsi voir plein de trucs ! S'enthousiasma son petit-fils.

\- Oh… J'en déduis que tu aimes bien la télévision. Estima Orion à la vue de l'enthousiasme de l'enfant.

\- Oui car Maman en avait acheté une à Altaï donc je regardais les dessins-animés pour les petits quand nous étions chez nous. Avoua Altaïr.

\- Les dessins animés ressemblent un peu aux fables sauf que les illustrations sont animées. Expliqua alors Serena à ses parents.

\- Je comprends maintenant la raison pour laquelle notre petit-fils est si intéressé par cet objet. Dit Walburga à son époux.

\- Dis Maman : on pourrait utiliser notre télévision ici ? Demanda alors Altaïr.

\- Oui si tu veux.

\- J'ai déjà prévu d'en acheter une donc vous pouvez la garder pour la chambre d'Altaïr ou la vôtre Serena si vous le souhaitez. Proposa Patrick.

\- Wow c'est bien : Maman t'auras une télévision dans ta chambre quand tu seras guérie alors ! Décréta Altaïr désireux de laisser la télé à sa mère adorée.

\- Mm, je ne veux pas passer pour un rabat-joie mais je crains que votre télévision ne puisse pas marcher ici car il me semble que l'Asie utilise un système et des appareils différents des nôtres pour la diffusion des programmes télévisés. Intervint Ted.

\- Ah c'est un peu la même chose que pour les prises alors : le vendeur russe m'a fait acheter des objets appelés _adaptateurs_ pour le samovar et le radiocassette de ma fille. Constata Patrick.

\- Oui on peut dire ça puisque les systèmes sont différents aussi bien pour l'électricité que la télévision. Confirma Ted.

\- Oh alors Maman n'aura pas la télévision dans sa chambre ici… Dit l'enfant déçu.

\- Nous pourrons peut-être tenter de faire fonctionner cet engin grâce à la magie plus tard quand ta maman reviendra. En attendant, nous irons acheter une télévision comme je vous l'avais dit donc vous en aurez une dans le living d'ici peu et nous prendrons également une radio plus petite pour ta maman afin qu'elle puisse avoir une radio dans sa chambre. Affirma alors Patrick Parkinson pour consoler l'enfant.

\- Super : c'est quand qu'on va chercher la télévision et la radio? Demanda Altaïr sous le regard curieux de Pavel qui bénéficiait toujours de la traduction quasi instantanée de Pansy._ »

Patrick réfléchit puis affirma qu'ils pouvaient visiter le quartier et se rendre au centre commercial après l'arrivée de Serena à l'hôpital. Ainsi, Altaïr pourrait la saluer là-bas puis le sorcier ou Bataji le ramènerait ici pendant que sa mère serait en compagnie de ses parents, Naraantuya, voire, les Tonks. De cette manière Parkinson estimait que l'enfant ressentirait moins de tristesse face à cette nouvelle séparation s'il était occupé par toutes ces nouvelles découvertes. Lord Black approuva son idée tout comme les autres adultes y compris Serena qui affirma à son enfant qu'elle serait heureuse de l'imaginer en train de s'amuser au lieu de s'inquiéter pour elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, Altaïr finit par accepter pour la plus grande joie de Pavel désireux de sortir pour découvrir son nouveau cadre de vie.

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy estima pouvoir enfin s'approcher de Regulus puisque l'étiquette tant appréciée par les Black avait été respectée. La fillette rejoignit donc le malade tout en saluant de nouveau Kreattur au passage. L'assistance curieuse observa aussitôt l'enfant et l'adulte sans que la petite fille n'y prête attention :

« _ Hi Regulus ! S'exclama Pansy avant de saisir sa main

\- … (mutisme de Regulus mais clignement de ses yeux car la voix de _la petite brune_ et le contact de sa main le rassurent)

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda la fillette.

\- … (clignement des yeux de Regulus)

\- Tu vas voir : il y a plein de bonnes choses à manger car on mange anglais, occidental et asiatique chez nous donc tu vas pouvoir goûter plein de bonnes choses si tu veux. Reprit la fillette sous le regard des Black heureux de constater la «frénésie » de Regulus en train de cligner régulièrement des yeux en présence de l'enfant.

\- Grand-Pa : pourquoi Oncle Regulus cligne des yeux avec Pansy mais il ne fait pas ça avec moi : tu es sûr qu'il ne me déteste pas ? Demanda Altaïr inquiet, voire, légèrement jaloux de Pansy car l'enfant craignait de subir un énième rejet si son oncle réagissait comme sa famille paternelle et son arrière-grand-mère pas du tout désireuses d'accepter la présence d'un petit cracmol.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Altaïr : ton oncle ne te déteste pas du tout mais Regulus ne se rend pas compte que tu es là devant lui donc il n'agit pas ainsi pour te blesser ou t'ignorer. En fait, il _ne voit pas_ non plus les autres personnes y compris Kreattur, Andromeda, Nymphadora, Ted le professeur Rogue, les petits garçons Parkinson, Mr et Mrs Parkinson, ta grand-mère ou moi, même si, nous sommes ses parents. Simplifia Orion.

\- Ah bon : il vous voit même pas Granny ou toi ? S'enquit Altaïr abasourdi car sa mère était tout pour lui.

\- Non : Regulus s'isole face aux gens car il préfère rester dans son monde comme ta maman te l'as expliqué hier. Répondit son grand-père.

\- Mais alors pourquoi Oncle Regulus est différent avec Pansy et cligne des yeux ? Insista Altaïr.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas certaine, néanmoins, je pense que ton oncle a peur des adultes et des petits garçons donc il doit probablement préférer les petites filles qui sont souvent plus calmes. C'est pour ça que Regulus ne nous _voit pas_. Édulcora Walburga.

\- Ah bon : Oncle Regulus a peur des grands ou des petits garçons ? S'enquit Altaïr curieux.

\- Oui : Regulus a beaucoup souffert à cause _des grands_ il y a quelques années donc il s'est renfermé dans son monde depuis son terrible accident. Ensuite, ton cousin Draco lui a également fait peur dernièrement : aussi, Regulus a également peur des petits garçons donc il se renferme aussi dans son monde en ta présence ainsi que celle des petits Parkinson ou votre ami Pavel. Simplifia Orion dans l'espoir d'apaiser la jalousie sous-jacente d'Altaïr à l'encontre de Pansy à la vue de la préférence de Regulus pour la fillette._ »

XXXXX

La mention de Draco n'était cependant pas anodine car Lord Black préférait changer de sujet en évoquant Draco plutôt que de subir les questions de son petit-fils à propos de _l'incident _de Regulus, les raisons de ses peurs à l'égard _des grands_ ou encore les conséquences de la guerre car Serena partirait pour l'hôpital d'ici peu : aussi, l'adulte ne voulait pas angoisser son petit-fils par ce genre de révélations juste avant la séparation de la mère et l'enfant. Ensuite, le sorcier chassa ses pensées pour écouter les propos de son petit-fils :

« _ J'ai donc un autre cousin en plus que Nymphadora ? Demanda Altaïr.

\- En fait, tu en as deux : Cygnus qui a dix ans et son frère Draco qui a ton âge. Répondit Orion heureux de changer de sujet tout en planifiant ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non pour ne pas inquiéter son petit-fils.

\- ...(silence abasourdi des petits Parkinson surpris par l'existence de ce Cygnus dont ils ne se rappellent pas pendant que les parents se souviennent vaguement du premier enfant des Malefoy qui était censément décédé)

\- Super : est-ce qu'ils vont venir nous voir ? S'enquit le petit garçon excité par la perspective d'avoir d'autres cousins en plus de Nymphadora.

\- Un jour peut-être mais pas tout de suite car Cygnus vit en Australie avec son père Octavius donc cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu à Londres ou même en Angleterre: aussi, je suppose que nous devons d'abord contacter Octavius afin de savoir s'ils souhaitent nous rendre visite. Edulcora Walburga.

\- Autrement, nous pourrons peut-être aller les voir en Australie lorsque ta mère sera guérie et si Granny se sent assez forte pour voyager aussi loin. Estima Orion conscient qu'Octavius Malefoy serait surpris par cette requête totalement inattendue, même si, Lord Black lui envoyait une lettre chaque année pour obtenir des nouvelles de l'enfant. Malgré les protestations gênés d'Octavius, Orion lui faisait parvenir également de l'argent pour être certain que le petit garçon ne manque jamais de rien.

\- Ah d'accord mais Draco vit pas avec eux en Australie lui aussi ? Demanda Altaïr curieux car il avait relevé le fait que son grand-père mentionnait seulement Cygnus.

\- Non : Draco vit avec ses parents en Angleterre dans le comté de Wiltshire. Répondit l'adulte.

\- Ah Cygnus a un autre papa que lui. Estima son petit-fils conscient que son propre père biologique avait peut-être eu un second enfant avec une autre femme après avoir abandonné Altaïr et sa mère._ »

Orion se tut aussitôt un instant et contempla Walburga dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse trouver des mots simples pour expliquer l'attitude des Malefoy envers Cygnus ou encore le comportement de Draco, sans pour autant ruiner totalement la réputation de ce dernier, si jamais, le garçon finissait par changer grâce à une meilleure éducation, voire, l'octroi de meilleurs tuteurs que ses propre parents après la ruine des Malefoy...

* * *

De leur côté, les Parkinson s'observèrent tous les six tout en songeant aux révélation de Lord Black au sujet de Cygnus. En raison de leur propre expérience par rapport à Pansy, les membres de cette famille étaient conscients que _la prétendue disparition ou décès __inattendu_ puis l'exil d'un gosse loin de sa famille sorcière ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : son absence de magie. En son for intérieur, Patrick estima alors que Malefoy était vraiment abject pour se moquer de lui ou sa fille Pansy alors que lui-même détenait également un enfant cracmol. Au cours de ses réflexions, Parkinson estima également que ce type était vraiment un monstre pour envoyer son fils en Australie donc loin de leur famille malgré le fait que les Malefoy détenaient largement les moyens de trouver une nounou à Cygnus et une maison en Angleterre afin que les parents puissent régulièrement rendre visite à l'enfant.

Ensuite, Patrick acquiesça discrètement après avoir noté le regard éloquent de son épouse pendant que les quatre enfants Parkinson songeaient à l'attitude mesquine de Draco qui se moquait d'eux au sujet de la fillette, même si, lui même connaissait la même situation que les trois garçons Parkinson. Toutefois, les Parkinson (y compris la fratrie) conservèrent un silence prudent à ce sujet puis Patrick junior traduisit discrètement à Pavel les propos du lord puisque Pansy était aux côtés de Regulus.

Au bout de quelques secondes Walburga prit la parole :

« _ Cygnus et Draco ont eu les même parents mais leur père ne s'est pas bien comporté avec son premier enfant donc Cygnus est bien mieux avec Octavius son nouveau père. Commença Walburga.

\- Oh : Cygnus est un cracmol ? Demanda alors Altaïr qui réalisa la raison de l'exil de son cousin.

\- Oui. Confirmèrent les deux époux Black loin de se douter de la vérité pendant que Patrick junior continuait de traduire leurs propos à Pavel.

\- Mr et Mrs Malefoy ont donc abandonné Cygnus hein ? Insista Altaïr peiné pour son cousin et qui avait connu la même situation puisque son propre père l'avait chassé également.

\- C'est exact mais Cygnus a été adopté par son oncle Octavius donc je dirai qu'il est bien mieux avec lui. De plus, ton cousin vit maintenant dans un beau pays très ensoleillé et non plus dans le Wiltshire où il pleut souvent. Dit Walburga dans l'espoir de dédramatiser la situation.

\- Les Malefoy ne sont pas comme tes grands parents qui t'aiment sans se soucier de savoir si tu es un cracmol ou un sorcier donc je pense que ta Granny a raison : Cygnus est probablement mieux avec son oncle Octavius qui est devenu son vrai papa et l'aime totalement plutôt qu'en compagnie de ses premiers parents. Intervint Nymphadora de manière édulcorée.

\- … (silence curieux des Parkinson qui s'interrogent sur les origines de cet Octavius car ils n'ont jamais vu un Octavius Black ou Malefoy dans leur cercle).

\- Mais ce Octavius c'est aussi son oncle? Reprit Altaïr abasourdi.

\- Oui c'est le frère cracmol de Lord Malefoy donc il vit en Australie depuis que le grand-père de Draco l'a envoyé dans une orphelinat australien quand il était petit parce que c'est un cracmol. A présent, je pense que Mr Octavius n'est plus l'oncle mais le véritable papa de Cygnus puisqu'il l'a adopté. Simplifia Nymphadora sous le regard des Parkinson estomaqués par l'attitude méprisante des Malefoy envers eux avant de plaindre Octavius et Cygnus exilés à l'autre bout du monde par leur propre famille.

\- Lord Malefoy et son père sont des méchants : pauvres Cygnus et Octavius, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas malheureux en Australie! Compatit Altaïr.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Altaïr : Octavius prend soin de Cygnus qui est très heureux avec lui. Enfin, il a un bon travail donc ils vivent dans une jolie maison tous les deux. Le rassura aussitôt Orion.

\- Tu en es sûr Grand-Pa ? S'inquiéta Altaïr.

\- Oui : j'écris à Octavius pour avoir de leurs nouvelles chaque année à Noël depuis que je ne suis plus malade donc c'est pour cette raison que nous savons que tout va bien et que nous ne sommes pas inquiets à leur sujet Granny ou moi. Affirma Orion dans un vocabulaire volontairement simpliste pour être certain de rassurer l'enfant.

\- Vous ne nous l'avez pas dit hier Ma Tante. Constata Andromeda surprise.

\- Ah non: je ne vous ai rien dit ? Oh, je suis désolée : j'ai probablement oublié à cause de mes absences ou de mon agitation à l'idée de revoir enfin Serena. S'excusa Walburga gênée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Ma Tante ce n'est pas grave : vous étiez certainement trop agitée hier pour y songer. La rassura aussitôt Andromeda consciente que Walburga faisait de son mieux pour rester avec eux au lieu de retourner dans son propre monde par moment. _ »

XXXXX

Walburga rassurée acquiesça puis Orion reprit la parole :

« _ Nous vous faisons confiance Parkinson pour que votre famille et vous-même conserviez ces confidences pour vous. Dit Lord Black.

\- Bien entendu Milord : je vous assure qu'aucun de nos enfants, Pavel notre pupille, mon épouse ou moi-même ne trahirons votre confiance. Affirma aussitôt Patrick tout en s'inclinant.

\- Votre secret sera bien gardé Milord. Renchérit Naraantuya tout en faisant également une révérence.

\- Nous ne dirons jamais rien à personne. Promirent aussitôt les petits Parkinson puis les garçons s'inclinèrent pendant que Pansy esquissait une révérence.

\- Vous ne direz rien à Draco non plus n'est-ce pas ? Insista Lord Black auprès des enfants.

\- Non : nous ne lui dirons rien du tout. Promirent les petits Parkinson.

\- Je pense que mon petit-neveu ne se souvient pas de son frère donc il est inutile de raviver sa peine en lui révélant ces choses. Se justifia Lord Black.

\- Milord : je vous assure que votre secret restera bien gardé. Affirma ensuite Pavel en russe après s'être incliné puisque le petit garçon était conscient que l'adulte connaissait cette langue et adorait l'étiquette.

\- Je vous sais gré de votre discrétion : soyez certains que votre dévouement ne sera absolument pas oublié par ma famille et moi-même. Affirma Lord Black en anglais aux Parkinson et à Pavel en russe en guise de remerciement_ »

Les Parkinson acquiescèrent puis Naraantuya proposa à Serena de s'asseoir enfin après avoir constaté sa fatigue.

* * *

La sorcière y consentit avant de s'asseoir sur la première chaise à sa portée. Ensuite, Pansy voulut rassurer le professeur Rogue au sujet d'Hedwige qui s'était manifestement bien entendue avec les autres rapaces dans la volière hier soir. Enfin, la chouette semblait maintenant en pleine forme d'après ce que la fillette avait pu constater lorsqu'elle était allée lui rendre visite ce matin. Severus acquiesça et prit place à table tout en se demandant s'il devait parler de ses soupçons au sujet de la survie de Penelope Parkinson ou non si c'était bien la cracmolle que le sorcier avait rencontré après les funérailles d'Abraxas Malefoy.

Effectivement, le sorcier avait noté le choc, voire, l'indignation discrète des Parkinson au moment de la mention du sort d'Octavius et Cygnus Malefoy: aussi, le maître des potions estimait que Parkinson ne se comporterait pas comme les Malefoy ou son propre père Kenneth Parkinson, si jamais il apprenait la survie de sa sœur ainsi que son statut cracmol. Toutefois, Severus songea qu'il devait d'abord soigneusement préparer la rencontre les Dursley et Lord Black avant de songer à autre chose: aussi, le sorcier ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre distraction à cause du choc éventuel de Parkinson après de telles révélations. Au bout de quelques secondes réflexions, Rogue décida donc de remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Ensuite, Severus s'installa à table aux côtés des Tonks tout en observant Pansy assise entre Regulus installé à sa gauche et le petit Pavel placé à sa droite. Severus nota également l'animation du petit garçon au moment où Bataji le rejoignit pour discuter discuter ensemble.

Après avoir répondu aux questions de l'adulte sur ses premières impressions en Angleterre, l'enfant observa les différents plats tout en reconnaissant rapidement la nourriture mongole avant d'observer les plats occidentaux dont les différents œufs brouillés, pochés, au plat disposés dans plusieurs assiettes, les coquetiers ou encore les saucisses, les tranches de bacon et de lard frits. Certaines choses ne lui étaient pas inconnues puisque les russes en mangeaient également au petit déjeuner puis le regard du petit garçon curieux s'attarda ensuite sur des biscuits appelés _scones_ et _shortbread_ par Pansy qui lui proposa plusieurs types de thé (russe, mongol, japonais, chinois...), du lait, du chocolat ou encore de la soupe mongole. Jusqu'à présent, Pavel avait seulement goûté les thé mongols et russes donc il décida de tester le thé intitulé_ english breakfast_. Ensuite, l'enfant répondit aux questions de l'un des deux elfes mongols de Pansy qui étaient spécialement chargé de veiller sur lui ou encore le servir durant les repas car le petit garçon ne parlait pas anglais.

Au bout de quelques instants, l'enfant songea à un détail et demanda à Pansy où se trouvait son samovar électrique. La fillette avoua ne pas l'avoir encore utilisé car elle ne comprenait pas le système et ne savait pas le brancher non plus. Pavel affirma aussitôt lui apprendre comment l'utiliser puisqu'il connaissait bien ce modèle grâce à Bayeeg qui le possédait également, ce qui lui permettait de conserver de l'eau chaude pendant des heures dans son bureau à l'orphelinat. Or, Bayeeg tentait toujours d'aider Pavel à s'exprimer d'avantage donc il invitait régulièrement le petit garçon à prendre le thé ensemble : aussi, l'enfant avait fini par vouloir apprendre à se servir du samovar électrique. Au cours de la conversation, Pavel proposa de lui montrer également comment utiliser un véritable samovar traditionnel un jour, si elle finissait par en acheter un. Pansy curieuse remercia alors son nouvel ami et lui demanda également de l'aide pour utiliser son radiocassette.

* * *

De son côté, Lord Black reconnut certains plats avant d'estimer que Bibi l'elfe de la famille Parkinson connaissait manifestement la cuisine asiatique pour satisfaire les goûts de sa maîtresse, si ce n'était pas Mrs Parkinson qui s'était mise aux fourneaux en compagnie de la cuisinière des Black. Il constata également que les elfes ou les Parkinson avaient manifestement utilisé un sortilège pour atténuer le mélange des odeurs afin de ne pas créer une espèce de ramassis olfactif qui aurait annihilé l'appétit des convives en raison du nombre d'arômes présents sur la table. Ensuite, le sorcier observa avec espoir son fils manger avec animation tout ce que Pansy désirait manifestement lui faire goûter puis Lord Orion finit par se tourner vers son petit-fils après avoir entendu sa question :

« _ Grand-Pa : tu as dit que Draco a fait peur à Oncle Regulus donc ça veut dire que Draco est méchant ? Demanda Altaïr.

\- Je ne saurai point te dire si ton cousin est vraiment méchant ou si Draco agit de cette manière uniquement parce qu'il a été trop gâté par ses parents, néanmoins, je dois t'avouer que cet enfant se comporte très mal envers les autres lorsque les gens ne font pas ce qu'il souhaite. Avoua Lord Black.

\- Oh : il fait des caprices ? S'enquit Altaïr en songeant aux propos des anciennes amies de sa mère au sujet d'un enfant très mal élevé et capricieux d'après ces dames.

\- Oui, même si, je ne m'en doutais point auparavant car il ne faisait aucun caprice en ma présence ou celle de Granny. Toutefois, nous avons maintenant découvert que Draco est effectivement très capricieux et colérique. Commença Orion sous le regard silencieux des enfants Parkinson conscients du fait que Draco n'était pas que _capricieux et__ colérique _mais également_ méprisant, tyrannique, __raciste, _voire,_ cruel_...

\- ...

\- De plus, ses parents l'ont aussi persuadé de sa supériorité par rapport aux autres à cause de sa richesse ou encore ses soi-disant origines totalement pures : aussi, ton cousin s'en prend souvent à de nombreux enfants s'ils ne font pas de magie comme ton amie Pansy, s'ils sont sang-mêlés, nés-moldus ou issus d'un autre pays. Enfin, nous avons découvert depuis peu que Draco se montre également agressif envers les adultes plus faibles que lui comme Regulus donc je préfère vraiment éviter une rencontre entre vous pour le moment. Poursuivit Lord Black.

\- Oh c'est pas bien ce qu'il fait. Dit Altaïr totalement déçu par l'attitude de Draco.

\- Je sais : moi-même, je reconnais que je ne fréquentais pas des nés-moldus ou des moldus tout court avant, néanmoins, je ne leur faisais rien de mal non plus. De plus, j'ai enfin compris mon erreur, ce qui m'a permis de changer d'avis puis de rencontrer Ted et Nymphadora : aussi, j'espère parvenir à aider Draco à changer également. Simplifia son grand-père.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu pourras l'aider à changer. Avoua Altaïr.

\- Je l'espère aussi donc Granny et moi allons tenter de l'aider plus tard mais pour l'instant nous voulons d'abord veiller sur ta mère et toi. Dit Orion.

\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu souhaites attendre pour qu'on le voit Maman ou moi parce qu'il risque de faire comme mon père qui veut pas de moi parce que je suis cracmol. En plus, Draco va aussi nous détester puisqu'on est pas qu'anglais mais aussi américains et mongols. Dit Altaïr.

\- C'est encore un enfant donc Draco peut changer plus tard si quelqu'un finit par lui montrer le droit chemin : aussi, vous pourrez peut-être vous rencontrer un jour. Enfin, ne te soucie pas de Draco pour le moment car l'essentiel c'est que ta maman se fasse soigner et que nous puissions passer du temps ensemble Serena, Granny, toi et moi. Le rassura Lord Black.

\- Oui je suis trop content que vous soyez avec nous ! Affirma Altaïr.

\- Et nous aussi nous sommes très contents que vous soyez avec nous. Reprit Lord Black en utilisant volontairement les même paroles que son petit-fils.

\- En tout cas, maintenant je n'ai plus peur qu'Oncle Regulus ne m'aime pas car j'ai vraiment compris pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi. Avoua Altaïr rassuré et dont la jalousie à l'égard de Pansy s'était aussitôt apaisée._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Patrick Parkinson changea de sujet en demandant à Serena si elle souhaitait conserver son fauteuil roulant en attendant son admission dans une chambre à l'hôpital. La sorcière acquiesça car elle se sentait vraiment épuisée, néanmoins, elle insista auprès de Patrick afin qu'il rende sa forme originale au chariot plus tard et qu'il le ramène à l'aéroport après l'admission de la sorcière. Patrick acquiesça puis Andromeda rassura sa cousine sur le fait qu'elle aurait probablement droit à un fauteuil roulant à l'hôpital. Enfin, la discussion prit une autre tournure au moment où Walburga rappela que les cadeaux n'avaient pas été distribués la veille en raison de l'arrivée tardive du petit groupe à Cokeworth : aussi, elle souhaitait maintenant donner enfin les cadeaux à son petits-fils et aux autres enfants maintenant afin de remonter le moral d'Altaïr résigné mais attristé par le départ de sa mère.

Nymphadora s'anima aussitôt avant d'aller les chercher en compagnie d'un elfe de maison qui les fit apparaître dans la pièce par magie après le retour de l'adolescente. Les enfants abasourdis restèrent sans voix face à la profusion de jouets, jeux en tous genre issus des deux mondes puis Altaïr et Pavel s'extasièrent particulièrement face à un kit de deux mini buts pour enfants. De leur côté, les trois frères Parkinson abasourdis remercièrent longuement les Black pour tous les accessoires de Quidditch ou encore les jouets sorciers à la mode. Enfin, Pansy les remercia également pour les accessoires destinés à son poupon Toorjii, les livres sorciers et moldus, la poupée Barbie avec de nombreux accessoires mais surtout le kit du petit chimiste choisi par Nymphadora :

« _ Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces belles choses et surtout pour ce cadeau ! Affirma Pansy tout en brandissant le kit encore dans son emballage.

\- J'étais certaine que le kit du petit chimiste te plairait. Affirma Nymphadora souriante.

\- Oui : je me rappelle que le professeur Rogue nous a dit que le kit de potions pour les enfants ressemblait à celui des chimistes moldus donc je voulais vraiment essayer ce truc. Confirma Pansy.

\- Oui c'est pour cette raison que nous l'avons choisi car tu vas pouvoir ainsi apprendre la chimie en plus de l'art des potions. Dit Nymphadora ravie face à l'enthousiasme de la fillette.

\- Tu devrais devenir ingénieur ou chimiste chez les moldus et faire des potions dans le monde magique dans ce cas. En plus, tu gagnerai plein de sous : la femme de Bayeeg est chimiste donc elle gagne plus d'argent que lui et elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Suggéra Pavel après avoir entendu la traduction de Bataji.

\- Oui t'as raison : je dois apprendre l'art des potions et la chimie pour pouvoir faire des préparations dans les deux mondes. Je pourrai peut-être même vendre la même chose dans les deux mondes si j'invente une potion avec des ingrédients qu'on trouve aussi chez les moldus. S'enthousiasma Pansy sous le regard approbateur de Rogue après avoir entendu la traduction des propos des deux enfants._ »

Ensuite, le professeur Rogue chassa ses pensées avant de rester surpris à la vue de tous les cadeaux offerts par les Parkinson en plus de ceux déjà portés par la fillette la veille. Certes, Patrick avait affirmé que la famille avait pensé à lui durant son séjour en Mongolie et en Russie, néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir autant de choses dont certaines lui seraient certainement très utiles. Le sorcier remercia donc les Parkinson tout en observant les Tonks agréablement surpris par leurs propres présents puis les époux Black. Le maître des potions constata alors l'émotion de Milady Black au moment où sa fille insista pour l'aider à enfiler un châle russe et la satisfaction de Lord Black face à un bel échiquier. D'ailleurs, Orion en profita pour demander à Altaïr s'il savait y jouer avant de lui promettre de lui apprendre ce jeu puis Lord Black félicita les petits Parkinson ainsi que Pavel qui savaient déjà y jouer et leur conseilla de continuer de s'entraîner pour développer leurs compétences.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Patrick finit par saisir la valise de Serena pendant que Severus se rendait au garage pour récupérer la voiture puis Serena salua Regulus, même si, le malade ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Une minute plus tard, la jeune femme s'appuya sur sa mère pour sortir sur le perron avant de contempler sa propre demeure pas encore visitée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son fils qui voulut monter avec elle en voiture au lieu de transplaner en compagnie de Naraantuya. La sorcière se demanda cependant si c'était possible car il n'y avait que cinq places dans le véhicule.

Or, il avait été décidé que la jeune femme serait accompagnée par ses parents, le professeur ainsi que Ted (puisqu'il devait mémoriser le trajet car le maître des potions devait reprendre ses cours très bientôt et ne serait plus disponible tous les jours) pendant que Narrantuya transplanerait directement près de l'hôpital en compagnie d'Andromeda et Bataji. Toutefois, elle finit par décider de tenir son fils sur les genoux tout en demandant aux autres sorciers de lancer un sortilège de confusion aux policier en cas de contrôle sur la route.

Serena songeuse demanda ensuite une faveur au professeur Rogue :

« _ Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre bonté Professeur, néanmoins, je ne crains de ne pas pouvoir assister à la rentrée scolaire de mon fils car je serais probablement encore hospitalisée ce jour-là : aussi, auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous arrêter devant l'école afin que je puisse la contempler ? Demanda poliment la sorcière.

\- Oui : je ne vois aucun inconvénient à effectuer cet arrêt Milady. Répondit Severus conscient que le gamin et la mère étaient manifestement très attachés. .

\- Appelez moi Serena Professeur et non Milady car vous êtes un ami, voire, un membre de notre famille d'après mon père. Enfin, je sais que votre temps est probablement précieux puisque vous êtes un grand maître des potions d'après Naraantuya et mon père donc je vous suis sincèrement reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous faites pour ma famille et moi-même. Le remercia Serena.

\- Ce n'est rien Milady. Répliqua Severus encore une fois surpris par les propos du Lord.

\- Je vous en prie : appelez moi Serena. Insista Serena.

\- Mm, tous vos papiers sont en règle Serena et vous avez déjà rempli le dossier d'inscription d'Altaïr dans l'avion hier donc souhaitez-vous le déposer vous-même à l'école ? Proposa Patrick.

\- Oui ce serait bien mais uniquement si le professeur y consent car je ne veux pas le faire patienter trop longtemps. Dit Serena.

\- Ne vous inquiétez point Serena : mes potions sont encore en train d'infuser et tout est sous contrôle dans mon laboratoire grâce à des sortilèges de protection donc je suis à votre disposition ainsi que celle de milord ou encore Milady ce matin. Décida Severus tout en se souvenant des paperasses effectuées par sa propre mère pour l'inscrire au primaire malgré toutes les difficultés de la sorcière dans le monde moldu.

\- Je me répète encore une fois mais merci pour votre gentillesse Professeur. Affirma Serena souriante malgré sa fatigue . _ »

Severus dissimula sa stupéfaction face aux compliments de cette femme au sujet de sa gentillesse puis les petits Parkinson, Pavel et Nymphadora s'approchèrent de Serena pour la saluer. Ensuite, Pansy suscita encore une fois la bienveillance de Lord Black à son insu au moment où la fillette prêta son appareil photo à Ted afin qu'il puisse photographier Serena lorsque la sorcière serait installée dans sa chambre d'hôpital, ce qui permettrait à Altaïr de se rassurer au sujet du lieu où sa mère séjournerait. Après avoir salué les enfants conscients de ne pas pouvoir accompagner la sorcière à l'hôpital car ils étaient trop nombreux pour rester dans le hall ou la salle d'attente, Serena finit par monter en voiture puis son fils se pelotonna sur elle pendant que les parents de la jeune femme prenaient place à leurs côtés.

* * *

Enfin, le véhicule démarra sous le regard de Nymphadora qui finit par rester surprise par les propos de sa mère :

« _ Je crois que ton père et toi aviez raison au sujet des opportunités offertes par le permis de conduire. Affirma Andromeda.

\- Sérieux Maman : tu ne pense plus que c'est inutile puisque tu peux transplaner ? S'enquit Nymphadora.

\- Je me suis rendue compte hier que le transplanage n'est pas toujours possible après avoir vue Tante Walburga nous suivre en voiture malgré sa peur parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres moyens de locomotions puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas transplaner. Révéla sa mère.

\- C'est clair : Tante Walburga était inquiète mais a surmonté sa peur car elle voulait vraiment rejoindre Serena. Renchérit Nymphadora.

\- Oui tu as tout compris Nymphadora. Ensuite, ta tante m'a conseillé de passer mon permis pour ne pas me retrouver dans la même situation si je ne peux plus transplaner plus tard. Rappela Andromeda.

\- C'est donc la situation de Tante Walburga qui t'as convaincue de passer enfin ton permis. Estima Nymphadora.

\- Oui parce que je veux non seulement conserver mon autonomie plus tard mais également pouvoir emmener notre tante en voiture quand elle en aura besoin. Avoua sa mère.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part Maman : cela lui fera sûrement plaisir. En attendant tu pense que vous devrez prendre un taxi plusieurs fois par jour quand le professeur Rogue ou Papa ne pourront pas vous emmener à l'hôpital ? S'enquit Nymphadora.

\- Je suppose que oui si notre tante n'est pas en mesure de prendre le bus. Estima Andromeda._ »

Ensuite, elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur où Bataji, Patrick et Naraantuya proposèrent d'attendre un quart d'heure pour transplaner puisque Serena allait inscrire son fils à l'école avant de se rendre à l'hôpital. Andromeda acquiesça puis elle songea à un détail : aussi, elle demanda aux sorciers si Serena et Altaïr détenaient des papiers moldus ou non. Patrick répondit par l'affirmative avant de louer l'existence des services dédiés aux cracmols dans les Ministères de Magie russe et mongol, ce qui leur avait permis d'obtenir le nécessaire.

Effectivement, les lois sorcières russes mais aussi mongoles contraignaient les sorciers à déclarer l'abandon de leurs enfants à leurs services respectifs afin que les fonctionnaires puissent donner des documents mais aussi une identité moldue aux petits cracmols. Malgré un début difficile dans les années 20 à cause de la méfiance des gens, les sorciers s'étaient ensuite adaptés après avoir été rassurés sur la garantie de l'anonymat des parents : ainsi, ils pouvaient affirmer à leur entourage que leur enfant était _porté_ __disparu ou décédé __sans trembler à l'idée que le gamin ne revienne puisqu'il était pris en charge par le service des cracmols. Enfin, les enfants n'étaient ainsi plus abandonnés n'importe où et obtenaient des documents moldus, ce qui était totalement différent de ce qui se passait en Grande-Bretagne où certains parents déposaient leurs gosses dans l'Allée des Embrumes ou dans n'importe quelle rue moldue dans une ville quelconque sans se soucier de leur sort.

En ce qui concernait Serena et Altaïr, les fonctionnaires mongols avaient non seulement fourni des documents mongols mais ils s'étaient aussi chargés de toutes les procédures auprès des moldus britanniques de l'ambassade britannique présente à Oulan-Bator l'année dernière. Ensuite, un fonctionnaire s'était même rendu à Londres pour régler la question de leur numéros de sécurité sociale au NHS ou Service de Santé National.

Cette année, les fonctionnaires s'étaient également occupés du cas de Pansy après avoir reçu les Parkinson qui leur avaient expliqué leur projet pour aider leur fille cracmolle. Or, l'enfant était anglaise par son père mais aussi mongole par sa mère et la fillette était née en Mongolie durant l'exil des Parkinson en Asie donc les fonctionnaires mongols s'occupèrent du cas de l'enfant sans rechigner puisque c'était une citoyenne mongole. Grâce au travail de ces fonctionnaires, Pansy était maintenant officiellement reconnue par les autorités moldues de ses deux pays puisque les fonctionnaires s'étaient également chargés de toute la paperasse en Grande-Bretagne comme pour Altaïr ou encore Serena.

Les sorciers avaient également fourni à Pansy un certificat de scolarité bilingue en provenance d'une école primaire d'Altay pour que la fillette puisse prétendre d'avoir suivi une scolarité moldue en règle auprès de l'équipe pédagogique britannique. Mieux encore, les mongols avaient expliqué aux Parkinson que les enseignants britanniques considéreraient le soi-disant retard scolaire de l'enfant (si jamais, Pansy ne s'adaptait pas tout de suite à sa scolarisation moldue ) était du à un système scolaire probablement très différent, voire, inférieur en Mongolie, même si ce n'était pas forcément le cas dans la réalité.

Le cas de Pavel avait été réglé de manière encore plus rapide puisqu'il possédait déjà des documents d'identité mongols et russes depuis son abandon par ses parents à l'orphelinat d'Altaï deux ans plus tôt. Les fonctionnaires avaient donc simplement du lui fournir un certificat de scolarité bilingue (par ailleurs réel puisque Pavel avait été scolarisé en Mongolie) et les documents certifiant la garde de l'enfant par les Parkinson avant de lui obtenir un titre de séjour pour la Grande-Bretagne grâce à des sortilèges de persuasions sur les employés de l'ambassade britannique moldue. Les fonctionnaires sorciers avaient également contacté leur homologues russes pour les avertir du départ de Pavel en Grande-Bretagne puis les Russes lui avaient fourni le nécessaire eux aussi. De cette manière tout était en règle aussi bien en Grande-Bretagne, en Union Soviétique et en Mongolie pour le petit garçon.

Durant la conversation, Naraantuya affirma que les fonctionnaires mongols s'étaient aussi chargés de lui donner des documents d'identité moldus et de faire reconnaître son mariage avec Patrick auprès de l'ambassade britannique pour qu'elle puisse obtenir un titre de séjour officiel, ce qui lui permettrait de participer à la vie de Pansy chez les moldus sans devoir recourir à des sortilèges de confusion tous les jours. Enfin, Patrick ou encore leurs trois fils avaient également obtenu des papiers moldus dont des passeports afin de pouvoir prendre l'avion. Andromeda surprise approuva aussitôt l'existence de ces services en Mongolie et en Union Soviétique avant de déplorer leur inexistence au Ministère de la Magie britannique. Nymphadora acquiesça tout en se demandant comment les petits cracmols justifiaient leur apparition soudaine aux yeux des moldus après avoir été abandonné dans un orphelinat ou dans les rues moldues.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'avoue avoir hésité à le publier en entier au lieu de le diviser en deux parties puisque certaines conversations sont moins anodines que d'autres, néanmoins, il me semble que ce n'est pas trop long donc ce ne devrait pas être un cafouillis ? **__**Par contre, je précise que je n'ai aucun pairing en tête en ce moment :)**_

_**J'espère ne pas être trop longue lorsque les personnages évoquent certains détails comme les télévisions ou autre, néanmoins, il ne faut pas oublier que les Black seniors ou encore les Parkinson ne connaissent pas vraiment toutes ces choses. C'est comme si quelqu'un nous transportait dans un autre monde et que nous découvrions des choses jugées basiques par les autres mais pas pour nous.**_

_**Quand je pense à la télé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la Boîte à Troubadours de Jacquouille dans les Visiteurs. XD**_

_**Je me rends compte que les propos d'Orion au sujet de Draco peuvent être considérés comme du bashing, voire, bizarres car il ne voulait pas trop en dire sur lui au début avant de tout "déballer" devant les Parkinson néanmoins, Lord Black n'agit pas par méchanceté mais pour expliquer ses craintes à son petit-fils ou encore son refus d'organiser une rencontre entre les deux enfants. Par contre, Orion n'a rien dit sur les actes des Malefoy, ni sur son projet de vengeance, même si, il ne se vengera bien évidemment pas sur Draco qui est encore un enfant et peut changer si jamais il obtenait d'autres tuteurs comme les Tonks ou encore Octavius. **_

_**Pour ce qui est des télévisions, je ne connais pas tous les systèmes mais ils étaient différents d'un continent à l'autre durant les années 80 donc c'est la raison pour laquelle les cassettes vidéos n'étaient pas compatibles partout (je le sais car nous en avions envoyé au Canada et les gens n'ont pas pu les voir à la télévision depuis leurs magnétoscopes). Je crois que c'était la même chose au niveau des télévisions donc je ne suis pas certaine qu'une télévision achetée en Asie était adaptée pour le continent européen ou autre mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Il me semble qu'il y a le pal-secam (à moins que ce soient deux système différents) et d'autres systèmes mais je ne connais pas les autres. Par contre, je peux vous certifier qu'un DVD n'est pas non plus compatible d'un continent à l'autre si vous devez le lire depuis un lecteur DVD car j'en ai eu la preuve il y a quelques semaines après avoir envoyé un DVD original à quelqu'un aux USA. **_

_**En Grande-Bretagne les prises sont différentes donc il vous faut un adaptateur pour pouvoir brancher vos appareils aux prises britanniques.**_

_**Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre en général mais aussi de l'attitude des uns ou des autres ? **_


	5. Le Petit Parleur

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Désolée pour ma longue absence mais cet été je ne pouvais vraiment pas écrire ne seraient-ce que deux lignes puis j'ai eu pas mal de soucis en septembre donc je n'ai pas pu me mettre dans l'ambiance de Merci Harry, ni reprendre l'écriture avant. J'avoue que je ne me rappelle pas si j'ai déjà répondu à toutes vos superbes reviews ou non, même si, j'en ai l'impression mais je me trompe peut-être donc je vais répondre ici aux Guest puis je répondrai aux membres du site demain (c'est minuit donc j'avoue avoir sommeil). **_

_**Je vous rappelle que le langage des enfants est parfois enfantin et pas correct que ce soit au niveau grammatical ou orthographique. Je ne veux pas les rendre trop bébés mais pas trop matures non plus, même si, leur maturité par moment est justifiée selon leur situation (par exemple celle de Pavel qui a vécu l'abandon et la pauvreté, celle de Pansy qui se retrouve contrainte de quitter son monde à cause des suspicions sur son statut...). **_

_**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews Lassa, Aussidagility, Rosas, Yzeute, Lord Mannarelli.**_

_**Lassa, je t'avoue ne pas avoir songé à l'essor de l'économie grâce à l'apparition de la télévision chez les sorciers mais c'est une bonne idée. J'avais déjà crée la Magic'TV et d'autres objets électroménagers et électroniques dans la Pomme Tendue Par le Serpent donc rien ne dit que cela ne pourrait pas arriver ici non plus, même si, j'ai d'autres idées pour l'instant. **_

_**Merci Aussidagility pour tes propos qui illustrent parfaitement ce que je souhaitais faire faire à Orion. Rosas, Yzeute j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant :) . **_

_**Lord Mannarelli tu confirmes ce qu'il me semblait nécessaire: je sais que les dialogues peuvent parfois sembler répétitifs ou que la fiction n'avancent pas assez vite mais nous sommes en présence de sorciers qui se retrouvent propulsés dans le monde moldu en raison des circonstances donc il faut bien qu'ils parlent de tout ça entre eux. Enfin, Orion et Walburga doivent également expliquer plein de choses à Altaïr. Pour ce qui est de Serena et Severus, j'avoue qu'un pairing entre eux est une possibilité mais je n'ai rien prévu pour le moment car je voudrai d'abord me consacrer d'avantage au reste (la bataille des Black pour aider Sirius et Regulus, les tactiques du Lord pour aider Severus à prendre son titre...) donc il se peut qu'ils finissent ensemble ou pas du tout selon l'inspiration de la Muse. Par contre, je ne saurais pas dire quel est ton âge exact, même si, je pense que tu es un adulte ou une jeune adulte et pas un adolescent ( je ne regarde même pas la catégorie des adulescents car je connaissais pas ces choses à mon époque MDR). **_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture et bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui ont déjà commencé leurs cours ! Enfin, bon courage à tous ceux qui bossent ! **_

* * *

Durant l'après-midi, Harry et Dudley délaissèrent leur partie de jeu Puissance 4 au moment où Vernon annonça qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à Cokeworth puis Hermione posa son livre sur la table du camping-car. Entre-temps, Harry s'agglutina à la vitre sous le regard amusé de Dudley conscient de l'impatience de son frère heureux de revoir Hedwige, le professeur Rogue et Pansy d'ici peu. De l'autre côté du camping-car, Pétunia observa d'abord Lilymay profondément endormie dans sa nacelle installée sur la banquette puis elle songea au fameux Lord Black mentionné par Severus tout en s'interrogeant sur les éventuelles répercussions sur la vie de son fils Harry après leur rencontre.

La moldue s'efforça cependant de chasser son inquiétude car Severus affirmait que le sorcier ne leur voulait aucun mal et qu'il souhaitait simplement s'assurer du sort de l'enfant puisque c'était le filleul de son propre fils : Sirius Black. De toute façon, le professeur comptait manifestement les préparer pour leur rencontre donc Pétunia estimait qu'ils ne seraient pas pris au dépourvu face à ce sorcier beaucoup moins anodin que les Mac Kintosh ou les Parkinson.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Mrs Dursley songea ensuite au fait que la petite Pansy resterait manifestement à Cokeworth en compagnie de deux autres enfants : aussi, la fillette allait bientôt commencer sa nouvelle vie chez les moldus. Pétunia ne put alors s'empêcher de se remémorer sa propre enfance à Cokeworth durant laquelle, la fillette puis l'adolescente rêvait régulièrement de quitter cette bourgade minée par le chômage après la fermeture de nombreuses fabriques.

D'ailleurs son rêve s'était réalisé au moment où elle avait obtenu une formation rémunérée à Londres en tant que secrétaire dactylographe. Après avoir fini sa formation puis obtenu un emploi, Pétunia était restée à Londres jusqu'au moment de son mariage avec Vernon et l'achat d'une maison dans le Surrey peu après. Au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune femme n'avait plus remis les pieds dans sa ville natale (hormis pour se rendre au cimetière quelques fois après la mort de ses parents) jusqu'à cet été lorsque les Dursley avaient décidé de montrer la maison aux enfants et de chercher les livres de Lily ainsi que les affaires de la sorcière pour qu' Harry puisse entrevoir sa première maman grâce à ses objets.

Durant leur séjour dans sa ville natale, Pétunia avait pu constater les efforts réalisés par la municipalité pour lutter contre la désertification de cette bourgade, notamment, grâce à la création d'une zone franche dans l'espoir d'attirer des entreprises, l'agrandissement du centre commercial, la construction de la piscine municipale ou encore l'ouverture d'un centre sportif et culturel, néanmoins, elle estimait que la ville souffrait encore des effets de la fermeture de nombreuses fabriques: aussi, la moldue se demandait si Pansy parviendrait à s'épanouir ici. Toutefois, Mrs Dursley finit par se ressaisir après avoir songé que les Parkinson semblaient s'intéresser à ses études donc la fillette finirait probablement par quitter cette ville pour se rendre à l'université lorsqu'elle serait adulte puis Pansy trouverait sa voie dans une ville bien plus prospère...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pétunia chassa ses pensées après avoir entendu les exclamations enthousiastes d'Harry qui héla joyeusement Pansy manifestement en train de promener son pékinois et qui s'était arrêtée devant leur maison à la vue du camping-car. La moldue inquiète nota l'excitation d'Harry avant de se demander s'il ne risquait pas de passer à travers la fenêtre du véhicule malgré les dénégations amusées de Marge. Mrs Dursley demanda aussitôt à son fils de ne pas s'agiter et d'attendre quelques secondes puis elle descendit du camping-car afin d'ouvrir le portail de la maison pendant que les enfants se ruaient sur Pansy ainsi que ses compagnons.

XXXXXX

Harry curieux les salua avant de précipiter sur Pansy souriante qui accepta son étreinte amicale:

« _ Good afternoon Harry ! Claironna joyeusement Pansy tout en prononçant ses propos le plus soigneusement possible pour que Pavel puisse les comprendre puisqu'elle lui avait appris les différentes salutations durant la journée.

\- Hi Pansy : c'est bien de te revoir ! Affirma Harry.

\- Je suis contente de te voir moi aussi et vous aussi bien sûr ! Répondit Pansy tout en s'adressant également à Hermione et Dudley.

\- Nous aussi ! S'écria Dudley.

\- Good afternoon Pansy ainsi qu'à vous monsieur et votre fils. Déclara Hermione curieuse tout en observant l'adulte ainsi que le petit garçon.

\- Pavel n'est pas le fils d'oncle Bataji mais son neveu et filleul comme moi donc Oncle Bataji est notre parrain à tous les deux ! Intervint aussitôt Pansy pour que Pavel ne soit pas blessé par les propos d'Hermione après avoir entendu la traduction de Bataji.

\- Bonjour les enfants : je suis effectivement _l'oncle et le parrain_ de Pavel ainsi que de Pansy. Renchérit Bataji.

\- Oh désolée : je ne savais pas. S'excusa Hermione auprès de Pavel.

\- C'est pas grave. Déclara Pavel en mongol pour que Pansy puisse traduire ses propos.

\- Pavel ne parle pas notre langue. Constata Hermione surprise.

\- Non mais il va vite apprendre l'anglais car Pavel est très intelligent et parle déjà six langues. Affirma Pansy pour encourager son nouvel ami.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui Pavel parle le mongol comme moi car sa maman est mongole, le russe parce que son père est russe. Il parle aussi le bouriate, le iakoute, le nénètse et le touvain puisqu'il a vécu en Sibérie pendant longtemps. Révéla Pansy sous le regard satisfait de Pavel qui jouissait de la traduction simultanée des propos de la fillette grâce à Bataji.

\- Bravo : il est vraiment très fort et bien plus studieux que moi car je ne sais parler que l'anglais ! Affirma Hermione impressionnée.

\- Oh oui : il est fort car moi je parle pas aussi bien le russe que lui et je connais pas les autres langues qu'il connaît. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Oui mais toi tu parles un peu le chinois, le coréen, le vietnamien et le japonais contrairement à moi car ton papa t'emmène souvent dans ces pays. La consola Pavel en mongol après avoir entendu la traduction de ses propos.

\- Ouais mais je parle pas encore assez bien. Déplora Pansy.

\- ça viendra. Affirma Pavel.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne comprends pas quand vous parlez en russe ou en mongol... Rappela Hermione.

\- Pardon. S'excusa Pansy.

\- Good afternoon Hermione, ne te sous estime pas: ce fut plus facile pour moi d'apprendre d'autres langues parce que j'ai beaucoup voyagé avec les cosaques en Sibérie sorcière. En fait, on restait parfois des semaines dans des villages de sorciers bouriates, nenètses, iakoutes ou touvains donc je jouais avec plein d'enfants différents et j'apprenais leurs langues. Modéra ensuite Pavel afin de ne pas passer pour un petit prétentieux aux yeux des petits britanniques.

\- Bonjour Pavel : nous c'est Harry et Dudley. Dirent Harry et Dudley après avoir entendu la traduction de ses propos.

\- Good afternoon Harry and Dudley: nice to meet you. Déclara soigneusement Pavel avec un accent prononcé mais ses propos étaient compréhensibles.

\- Wow tu parles déjà bien anglais ! L'encouragea Dudley.

\- Thank you._ Commença Pavel en anglais après avoir entendu la traduction._ Mais je dois encore apprendre beaucoup de choses pour pouvoir te répondre sans l'aide de Pansy ou de _notre parrain_ Bataji. Reprit l'enfant en mongol.

\- Tu apprendras sûrement très vite car tu es très fort pour les langues ! L'encouragea Harry après avoir entendu la traduction de ses propos.

\- Merci : je l'espère car je veux pouvoir tout comprendre à l'école et répondre aux personnes qui me parlent sans devoir demander la traduction à Pansy toutes les deux secondes. Affirma Pavel.

\- Mais vous êtes tous seuls aujourd'hui ? Demanda ensuite Dudley curieux.

\- Non : on est avec Oncle Bataji pendant que mes parents sont chez moi avec Altaïr, mes frères et les Tonks pour consoler Altaïr. Répondit Pansy.

\- Altaïr c'est ton autre ami? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Oui c'est ça : il était triste parce que sa maman est à l'hôpital depuis ce matin. Révéla Pansy.

\- Oh le pauvre c'est triste d'être loin de sa maman. Compatit Harry.

\- Oui mais c'est pour le bien de sa maman car Serena sera bien soignée à l'hôpital moldu. Modéra Pansy.

\- Oh c'est vrai: Harry nous a dit que ta future nounou est malade. Se souvint Hermione.

\- Comment vous le savez ? Demanda Pansy.

\- C'est le professeur Rogue qui l'a dit à Harry. Spécifia Dudley.

\- Ah ok : en fait, Serena a attrapé des maladies moldues que les sorciers ne savent pas soigner. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, c'est comme pour Robert-Bruce. Constata Hermione.

\- Oui, même si, les maladies de Serena sont heureusement moins graves que les siennes. Confirma Pansy.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas se faire soigner par les moldus en Mongolie ? S'enquit Hermione curieuse.

\- Serena l'a fait mais il n'y avait plus assez de médicaments dans sa ville car les moldus sont très pauvres en Mongolie donc elle n'arrivait pas à guérir. C'est pour ça qu'elle sera mieux à l'hôpital de Cokeworth où les moldus ont tout ce qu'il faut. Les grands-parents d'Altaïr ont accompagné leur fille à l'hôpital puis ils sont revenus le voir tout à l'heure pour lui dire que les moldus s'occupent bien d'elle et lui montrer des photos où on voit que Serena a une très bonne chambre. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Et toi t'es pas allée chez toi ? Lui demanda ensuite Dudley curieux.

\- Si mais j'ai voulu revenir ici au bout d'un moment pour voir le professeur et m'occuper de Milady puis Pavel a voulu m'accompagner pour ne pas me laisser seule. Édulcora Pansy consciente de la tristesse de son nouvel ami à la vue de l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la maison familiale des Parkinson ainsi que des chevaux car cela lui rappelait son ancienne vie insouciante auprès de sa propre famille._ »

* * *

Effectivement, le petit garçon s'était rapidement attristé à la vue de la vivacité des petits Parkinson qui leur avaient fait visiter la maison à Altaïr, Nymphadora et lui. Les garçons leur avaient proposé différents jeux sorciers puis Pavel avait aussi noté l'attention des Parkinson envers leurs enfants ainsi que l'empressement des Tonks et Nymphadora envers leur nouveau cousin ou neveu. Bien que les Parkinson se soient également montrés très accueillants avec lui, Pavel n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir déplacé au milieu de ces deux familles puis son malaise s'était accentué à la vue des poneys ou encore des chevaux qui lui rappelaient certains de ses propres animaux. L'enfant n'avait cependant rien dit et s'était docilement exécuté lorsque les Parkinson l'avaient invité à choisir un poney afin d'effectuer une promenade.

Toutefois, il s'était ensuite efforcé de ne pas pleurer durant l'excursion puis Pansy s'était aperçue de son état avant de convaincre son père de la laisser retourner à Cokeworth sous le prétexte de voir Regulus, le professeur Rogue mais aussi pour sortir Milady. Pavel avait aussitôt profité de cette opportunité pour rentrer lui aussi et s'était rapidement repris puisque la maison de l'impasse du Tisseur, le quartier et l'école ( où les Parkinson les avaient inscrit ce matin Pansy et lui après leur retour de l'hôpital) représentaient l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie à ses yeux.

Loin de se douter des pensées de la fillette, Harry reprit la parole pour lui poser deux questions fondamentales à ses yeux:

« _ Hedwige va bien ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui : elle va très bien et elle a même été contente de dormir avec mes deux chouettes hier soir. Répondit Pansy.

\- Oh… C'est bien mais j'espère qu'elle ne va pas être triste de ne plus les voir quand nous allons rentrer à la maison. S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Non : elle ne le sera pas car tu es son maître donc Hedwige veut rester avec toi et puis elle verra souvent ses deux nouveaux amis si on s'écrit ! Le rassura Pansy.

\- Oui tu as raison ! S'exclama Harry rassuré.

\- …

\- Et comment va le professeur Rogue ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Le professeur va bien : il a mangé avec nous à midi puis il est rentré chez lui pour finir ses potions et passer du temps avec toi ensuite puisqu'il savait que tu venais. Affirma Pansy.

\- Tu pense qu'il a fini ses potions ? S'enquit aussitôt Harry.

\- Oui : je le sais parce que nous sommes allés le voir tout à l'heure puis il m'a dit qu'il a bien tout fini. Le rassura la fillette sans pour autant évoquer s_a séance de cour_s devant Harry pour ne pas lui faire de peine ou provoquer sa jalousie. _ »

XXXXX

En revanche, Pavel n'avait pas été jaloux du tout donc il avait même aidé Pansy à trier les plantes avec un certain savoir-faire puisqu'il fréquentait souvent l'herboriste ou encore le chamane du village avant son abandon, ce que l'enfant avait fini par expliquer à son amie ainsi que l'adulte. Ce dernier avait noté qu'il n'était pas aussi familier avec les potions, néanmoins, Severus estimait que c'était bien plus correct que le travail du petit Mac Kintosh. Ensuite, Pavel chassa ses pensées pour écouter les propos du petit britannique :

« _ On peut aller le voir tout de suite alors ! S'exclama Harry enthousiaste.

\- Harry: le professeur a dit qu'il viendrait nous voir si nous l'appelons. Rappela aussitôt Pétunia consciente du fait que Severus devait les préparer pour leur entretien avec le lord donc ils ne devaient pas risquer une rencontre imprévue avant que tout soit réglé.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai : on doit aller à la cabine téléphonique alors ! Décréta Harry.

\- Je peux l'appeler si vous voulez : j'ai le téléphone chez moi. Proposa Pansy.

\- Ce serait bien merci ! Dit aussitôt Harry.

\- Je vais vite rentrer pour le lui dire puis on se verra tout à l'heure. Conclut Pansy._ »

Le petit groupe remercia la fillette pour sa gentillesse et la salua ainsi que Pavel ou encore leur oncle. Ensuite, le trio retourna à l'Impasse du Tisseur où la fillette téléphona aussitôt au professeur tout en regrettant le fait de ne pas avoir pu inviter ses amis chez elle, néanmoins, Pansy était consciente de ne pas pouvoir les faire venir en présence de Regulus, même si, il faisait encore sa sieste donc la fillette ne les avaient pas invité. De son côté, Severus loua sa discrétion et lui affirma qu'elle pourrait peut-être inviter les Dursley demain matin avant leur départ si jamais ils finissaient par rencontrer Lord Black ce soir. Enfin, Severus raccrocha et se prépara rapidement afin de se rendre à la _demeure des Evans _puisque la maison conservait toujours le nom de ses précédents propriétaires à ses yeux.

* * *

Une fois prêt, le sorcier sortit de chez lui avant de rejoindre la demeure des Evans où il constata la présence d'Harry manifestement en train de l'attendre derrière le portail. Le petit garçon sourit à sa vue et ouvrit la porte pour le faire entrer à l'intérieur. En son for intérieur, Severus fut de nouveau touché par l'empressement du petit Dursley à son égard :

« _ C'est trop bien de vous voir Professeur ! S'exclama Harry tout en enlaçant l'adulte toujours troublé par l'attachement de l'enfant à son égard et qui était maintenant dans le jardin.

\- Good afternoon Mr Dursley : ainsi, vous êtes heureux de me revoir ?

\- Oh oui : vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! Affirma Harry sincère tout en contemplant son cher professeur.

\- Nous nous sommes vus il y a quelques jours seulement quand je suis venu en Écosse. Rappela Severus sincèrement touché, même si, il maintenait un ton neutre pour ne pas montrer ses émotions.

\- Oui mais vous me manquiez trop donc j'étais content de venir ici !

\- Je suis content également. Commenta Severus, ce qui était une première pour lui puisqu'il n'était pas habitué à exprimer ses sentiments aux autres.

\- Bonjour Severus. Dit Pétunia.

\- Bonjour Professeur. Intervinrent également Vernon et Dudley qui s'étaient approchés pendant que Marge était à l'intérieur de la demeure en compagnie d'Hermione et du bébé.

\- Bonjour Pétunia, messieurs Dursley: vous avez fait bon voyage ? Répondit Severus.

\- Oui merci : nous sommes partis plus tôt ce matin, ce qui nous a permis d'éviter une bonne partie des embouteillages. Affirma Vernon.

\- Papa, Maman, Dudley, Professeur : je peux maintenant vous dire ce que m'a dit Nessy maintenant que nous sommes tous ensemble. Décréta Harry qui estimait pouvoir parler en toute tranquillité dans le jardin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dois nous dire sur Nessy ? Demanda son frère curieux.

\- J'ai parlé avec Madame Nessy pendant que vous étiez comme « endormis » quand nous étions au lac hier. Je ne voulais pas garder ça secret mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux de tout raconter une seule fois quand le professeur serait là lui aussi. Avoua Harry.

\- De quoi tu parles Harry: comment Nessy aurait-elle pu nous endormir pendant qu'elle te parlait ? Demanda calmement Pétunia abasourdie mais décidée à ne pas brusquer l'enfant par ses demandes.

\- Madame Nessy a fait ça avec sa magie puis elle m'a parlé. Réitéra Harry en toute sincérité sous le regard attentif de Severus.

\- Mais on était avec toi Harry et on a rien vu. En plus, Nessy est un garçon. Rappela Dudley surpris.

\- Non, non : Madame Nessy m'a dit que c'est une fille. Je te jure Dudley : elle a fait un truc donc vous étiez immobiles comme des statues et vous avez rien vu pendant qu'on parlait. Insista Harry sous le regard de Severus qui s'efforçait de dissimuler sa perplexité face aux propos de l'enfant.

\- Mais Nessy ne semble pas parler, ni même avoir un langage donc tu es certain que tu n'as pas rêvé votre conversation ? S'enquit Vernon tout aussi surpris que sa femme.

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai Daddy donc Nessy vous a fait un truc pour que vous restiez tranquille puis on a parlé elle et moi. Ensuite, j'ai pu la caresser et monter sur son dos. Renchérit Harry.

\- Papa, Maman : la magie existe donc Nessy a pu nous faire un truc et vraiment parler avec Harry. Estima Dudley qui croyait aux propos de son frère.

\- Mm, Vernon tu te souviens que tu as laissé ta camera allumée pendant un moment alors qu'elle fixait le sol ? Demanda Pétunia à son mari.

\- Mm, c'est vrai : je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible mais maintenant il semble que nous ayons finalement une explication. Estima son conjoint encore surpris par les affirmations de leur fils.

\- Admettons que cette _Madame Nessy_ a utilisé sa magie pour stupéfier le reste de votre groupe, de quoi voulait-elle vous parler Mr Dursley ? Intervint Severus qui avait noté la sincérité de l'enfant.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voyait pas souvent des _parleurs bipèdes_. Lui expliqua Harry sous le regard choqué de l'adulte qui se demanda si l'enfant savait ce qu'était _un parleur_.

\- C'est quoi un parleur ? Demanda alors Dudley.

\- Madame Nessy appelle comme ça les gens qui parlent sa langue et celle des serpents. Révéla Harry sans se douter du choc de Severus dont le teint devint encore plus blême que d'habitude.

\- Hein : Nessy parle comme les serpents mais au fait: les serpents ont une langue ? Interrogea Dudley surpris.

\- Oui c'est le _fourchelang_. Dévoila Harry avec toute sa candeur désarmante sous le regard de Severus qui dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol après avoir entendu l'enfant révéler une telle chose._ »

* * *

Le maître des potions stupéfait contempla le petit garçon mais il nota encore une fois son honnêteté et surtout son innocence. De plus, il était conscient que les quelques livres en possession des Dursley dont ceux de Lily n'évoquaient aucunement des fourchelangs donc l'enfant ne pouvait pas avoir lu quoique ce soit à ce sujet. Au cours de ses réflexions, Severus se demanda si quelqu'un pouvait avoir évoqué le fourchelang devant le petit garçon et songea aussitôt à la petite Parkinson qui avait aidé le petit Harry à dissimuler sa cicatrice durant la fête donnée en l'honneur du _cornichon Mac Kintosh_, cependant, le sorcier finit par chasser cette idée car il l'estimait était bien trop intelligente pour déblatérer ce genre de choses en public.

Enfin, les Urquhart n'en parleraient pas eux non plus et encore moins devant les moldus, ni les Mac Kintosh connus pour leur bigotisme exacerbé ou encore leur méfiance envers tous les anciens membres de la Maison Serpentard: aussi, Severus en conclut encore une fois que le petit Dursley ne pouvait absolument pas avoir entendu quoique ce soit sur les fourchelangs donc il ne risquait pas d'inventer une histoire de ce genre.

Après cette rapide analyse, le sorcier estomaqué se demanda donc comment Nessy la créature avait pu détecter ce fait mais également par quel mystère le petit garçon pouvait-il avoir hérité de cette faculté. D'après ses connaissances, le fourchelang était censément une faculté extrêmement rare transmise par l'un des géniteurs, néanmoins, Lily et James Potter n'étaient absolument pas des fourchelangs: aussi, leur fils ne pouvait pas avoir hérité d'eux ce don ou _cette tare_ selon certains. Toutefois, Severus s'efforça de faire preuve de logique en estimant qu'une personne devait bien être à l'origine de chaque _lignée de fourchelang_ donc ce trait pouvait peut-être apparaître spontanément chez une personne, cependant, Severus trouvait vraiment étrange le fait que cette capacité soit apparue chez l'enfant.

En son for intérieur, le sorcier était encore secoué par cette découverte mais Severus connaissait la droiture du petit garçon donc ce n'était absolument pas un être vil, ni horrible comme Vous-Savez-Qui, ni Herpo l'infâme ou d'autres comme les descriptions des fourchelang le laissaient sous-entendre. Ensuite, le Maître des Potions fit appel à tout son sang froid afin de ne pas se laisser envahir par son inquiétude au sujet de l'attitude des sorciers britanniques s'ils apprenaient que le survivant était un fourchelang comme le Mage Noir.

Au cours de ses pensées, Severus ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander s'il pouvait y avoir un lien entre le don de l'enfant et la disparition du Mage Noir après sa confrontation contre le bambin en 1981, néanmoins, le sorcier estimait ne pas pouvoir émettre une telle hypothèse sans aucune preuve. Enfin, il se ressaisit et répondit à la question de Vernon :

« _ Le fourchelang existe vraiment ? Demanda Vernon au sorcier.

\- Oui mais c'est une langue extrêmement peu diffusée donc rares sont les personnes en mesure de la parler ou de la comprendre. Avoua Severus sous le regard abasourdi des époux Dursley.

\- Wow : Harry peut vraiment parler aux serpents alors ! S'enthousiasma Dudley pas jaloux pour deux sous.

\- Madame Nessy dit que oui mais je l'ai jamais fait. Précisa Harry.

\- Dis nous quelque chose. L'invita son frère curieux.

\- Ok: bonjour. Tenta Harry.

\- Harry pourquoi t'as parlé normalement ? Interrogea Dudley surpris.

\- Ah bon : j'ai pas parlé en serpent ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Non t'as parlé comme toujours. Confirma Dudley.

\- Votre frère a à peine appris qu'il peut parler le fourchelang donc il ne sait probablement pas encore comment utiliser cette langue en l'absence de reptiles ou de créatures magique comme cette _Madame Nessy_. Expliqua Severus.

\- Oh donc Harry parle cette langue que quand y a des serpents près de lui ou Madame Nessy ! Réalisa Dudley.

\- C'est tout à fait ça Mr Dursley. Confirma l'adulte.

\- Bon ben y a plus qu'à trouver un serpent pour que tu puisse lui parler ! Proposa Dudley à son frère avec toute l'insouciance et l'innocence des enfants.

\- Dudley : les serpents ne sont pas des jouets et puis c'est probablement dangereux de s'approcher d'eux car ce ne sont pas des animaux domestiques habitués aux humains mais des animaux sauvages. Intervint Pétunia paniquée tout en s'efforçant de ne pas discréditer les serpents aux yeux de son fils Harry de peur de le blesser.

\- Ouais mais bon… Protesta Dudley.

\- Oh c'est dommage : je voulais vous montrer moi ! Renchérit Harry soudainement attristé.

\- Euh, je ne connais pas grand-chose aux serpents Harry. Il me semble que les couleuvres sont moins dangereuses que d'autres serpents mais je ne sais pas si c'est venimeux ou non alors nous ne pouvons pas aller chercher des serpents dans la nature. Dit Vernon dans l'espoir de le consoler.

\- Et tu sais que je n'aime pas la chasse Harry : ce n'est pas bien de chasser des animaux « sauvages » qui ne demandent rien à personne et vivent dans leur milieu naturel. Rajouta Pétunia.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas lui faire du mal au serpent : je veux juste en trouver un, lui parler devant vous pour que vous me croyez et le laisser partir ensuite. Affirma Harry.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de preuves pour te croire Harry car nous savons que tu ne dirais pas de mensonges sur ce genre de choses. Le consola Pétunia.

\- C'est vrai ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai : je te crois sur parole ! Renchérit Vernon.

\- Moi aussi je te crois et Maman aussi. Affirma Dudley.

\- Et vous Professeur ! Vous me croyez ? Demanda ensuite Harry d'un ton empli d'espoir.

\- Je connais votre droiture Mr Dursley donc je vous crois sur parole. Le rassura Severus._ »

* * *

Le sorcier était cependant curieux de voir l'enfant parler en fourchelang donc il songea à un détail puis Severus fit une proposition au petit garçon :

« _ Je pourrai fort bien vous procurer un serpent si vos parents y consentent et si nous nous éloignons du portail afin de nous rendre au fond du jardin où personne ne pourra nous voir. Proposa Severus.

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama Harry.

\- Oui je peux vous procurer un serpent mais uniquement si vos parents me donnent leur consentement. Répéta Severus.

\- Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ? S'inquiétèrent les Dursley.

\- Non puisque je ferai apparaître un serpent avant de le faire disparaître après la fin de la conversation entre votre fils et lui, voire, avant si nécessaire. Spécifia Severus.

\- Wow vous pouvez donc appeler des animaux avec votre baguette ! S'exclama Dudley impressionné.

\- Certains sortilèges permettent effectivement _d'évoquer _différents types animaux ou de les créer. Expliqua le Maître des Potions le plus simplement possible.

\- Oh j'aimerai trop pouvoir faire ça plus tard ! Affirma Dudley surexcité.

\- Vous pourrez certainement le faire si vous vous appliquez durant vos études. Affirma Severus.

\- C'est quoi le sort pour avoir un serpent ? S'enquit Harry curieux.

\- Il s'agit du _sortilège de l'invocation au serpent_ qui comme son nom l'indique invoque ou fait apparaître un serpent. C'est un sort issu de l'Inde et qui est très utilisé par les charmeurs de serpents. Expliqua Severus.

\- Alors les charmeurs de serpents qu'on voit à la télé : ce sont des sorciers ! Estima Harry stupéfait.

\- C'est fort possible mais je ne peux pas vous le confirmer car certains moldus sont probablement capables d'apprivoiser des serpents eux aussi. Modéra Severus.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Dit Harry songeur.

\- Dis Maman on peut voir ce truc ? Demanda ensuite Dudley.

\- Vous êtes certain que ce n'est pas dangereux Severus ? S'enquit Pétunia indécise.

\- Oui car je serai là pour surveiller les agissements du serpent. Répondit le sorcier tout en priant pour qu'aucun de ses élèves n'apprennent ses gestes, sinon, ils finiraient vraiment par le prendre pour une mère poule à l'égard du petit Dursley puis son autorité serait rapidement remise en cause.

\- Mm… Hésita Pétunia.

\- Pétunia : je comprends tes craintes car je les partage mais je préférerai qu'Harry parle avec un serpent en présence du professeur qui peut veiller sur lui plutôt que d'imaginer notre fils en train de parler à un serpent en notre absence. Intervint Vernon.

\- Tu crois qu'Harry le ferait ? S'inquiéta Pétunia.

\- Harry ne le ferait pas sciemment mais cela pourrait quand même arriver s'il finit par rester surpris et répondre aux reptiles si jamais l'école organise une sortie pédagogique au zoo de notre ville cette année ou si c'est nous qui l'y emmenons. Estima Vernon.

\- Mm tu as raison : il pourrait rester surpris et répondre sans s'en apercevoir, si nous ne le préparons pas face à ce genre de choses. Reconnut Pétunia.

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut qu'Harry parle d'abord à un serpent en présence du professeur pour qu'il apprenne ensuite à éviter de le faire spontanément en public. Insista Vernon.

\- D'accord. Dit Pétunia.

\- Bien : alors nous allons nous rendre au fond du jardin pour que vous puissiez faire apparaître un serpent. Dit Vernon à Severus._ »

XXXXX

Le sorcier acquiesça avant d'écouter la requête de Pétunia :

« _ Mm, Severus : je me demande si les voisins n'ont pas entendu nos propos puisque la fenêtre de la cuisine des Swanson est ouverte donc pourriez-vous leur faire oublier cette conversation ? Demanda Pétunia tout en désignant discrètement le pavillon voisin.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Pétunia : j'ai utilisé un sortilège informulé pour préserver notre conversation des oreilles indiscrètes. De cette manière, les commères du pavillon voisin mais aussi Miss Granger et Miss Dursley n'ont rien entendu. La rassura le sorcier.

\- Mais on vous a pas vu utiliser votre baguette ni entendu dire un sort donc comment vous avez fait ? S'exclamèrent les petits garçons abasourdis.

\- J'ai simplement dissimulé ma baguette sous la manche de ma veste et j'ai utilisé un sortilège informulé : c'est à dire, que je n'ai pas besoin de le dire tout haut pour pouvoir lancer ce sort. Expliqua Severus le plus simplement possible car il n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'expliquer ce fait de manière plus détaillée._ »

Ensuite, les Dursley rassurés accompagnèrent le Maître des Potions à l'arrière du jardin et surtout à l'abri des regards. Une fois certain de la sécurité des lieux, Severus fit placer Harry et sa famille à une bonne vingtaine de mètre puis le sorcier brandit sa baguette vers le sol tout en prononçant _Serpensortia_ d'une voix extrêmement forte.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'enfant observa avec fascination l'apparition d'un majestueux reptile à ses yeux, même si, Vernon estimait qu'il s'agissait d'une simple couleuvre, ce qui le rassurait puisque ce n'était pas un boa ou une vipère, ni un cobra. Il apaisa donc les craintes de Pétunia qui se détendit enfin contrairement au serpent inquiet face à tous ces humains. Le reptile se mit donc en position de défense et émit de nombreux sifflements sous le regard des Dursley et du sorcier en train d'observer le petit garçon.

En son for intérieur, Harry éprouva une peine immense face à la détresse de la couleuvre dont il comprenait parfaitement les sifflements puis il tenta de la rassurer :

« _ Ne t'inquiète pas Petit Serpent nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal. Prononça Harry sous le regard abasourdi de sa famille et attentif de Severus conscient de l'absence de cruauté dans le cœur du petit garçon donc il ne le compara absolument pas à Voldemort.

\- Tu es un Petit Parleur ! Constata la couleuvre surprisd.

\- Oui je ne le savais pas avant hier quand _Madame Nessy_ me l'a dit. Avoua Harry sincère pendant que sa famille curieuse écoutait ses sifflements.

\- Tu veux dire: _Nessy la dame du Loch Ness_ ? S'enquit la couleuvre tout en songeant à la grâce de la créature mais aussi sa puissance magique puisqu'elle pouvait se muer en plusieurs formes.

\- Oui, oui c'est elle : c'est Madame Nessy qui m'a expliqué que j'étais un Parleur et que je pouvais lui parler mais aussi aux serpents. Répondit Harry.

\- Je confirme ce que _la Dame du Loch Ness_ t'as dit Petit Parleur mais les bipèdes n'aiment pas les Parleurs donc tu ne devrais pas le faire devant les grands bipèdes ou le petit. Lui reprocha le reptile.

\- Je sais car Madame Nessy me l'a dit mais elle a dit que je pouvais le dire à mon papa, ma maman, mon frère et le professeur Rogue. Dévoila Harry.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne remets pas en cause les propos de la Dame. Tu es certainement un sorcier Petit Parleur mais je ne pense pas que ce soit toi qui m'a évoqué ? S'enquit la couleuvre.

\- Non : c'est le professeur Rogue car je voulais lui montrer et à ma famille aussi que je sais vraiment parler fourchelang. Révéla Harry.

\- Mm, pourrais-tu demander au bipède sorcier de ne pas me faire disparaître par magie mais de m'emmener près d'un point d'eau et me laisser vivre dans ce coin ? S'enquit le reptile.

\- Oui je veux bien mais au fait comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je m'appelle Nathys. Se présenta la couleuvre.

\- Professeur Rogue : Nathys demande si vous pouvez ne pas la faire disparaître mais l'emmener près d'un point d'eau ? S'enquit aussitôt Harry.

\- La couleuvre vous a demandé cette faveur ? Interrogea Severus qui s'efforça de dissimuler sa surprise.

\- Oui. Confirma Harry.

\- Dis lui que je ne veux faire aucun mal aux bipèdes mais vivre tranquillement près d'un point d'eau au lieu de disparaître par magie. Intervint Nathys qui ne comprenait pas les propos des deux bipèdes.

\- Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas disparaître par magie et qu'elle ne fera pas de mal aux gens. Elle veut juste vivre tranquille près de l'eau. Affirma aussitôt Harry à l'enseignant.

\- Mm, je pensais la faire disparaître. Avoua Severus.

\- Ne le faites pas s'il vous plaît Professeur : Nathys ne fera de mal à personne ! La défendit Harry dont les yeux semblèrent aussitôt émettre une supplique silencieuse auprès de l'adulte.

\- … (silence de Severus qui réfléchit quelques instants avant de céder face à ce regard si innocent mais manifestement déjà empreint de justice, voire, d'une certaine passion pour la cause animale.)

\- Très bien : dites lui que je vais faire apparaître une cage puis je l'emmènerai sur les berges de la rivière d'ici quelque minutes si votre ami(e) accepte de rentrer à l'intérieur. Déclara Severus.

\- Merci Professeur ! _ S'exclama Harry ravi qui se tourna aussitôt vers Nathys pour lui annoncer la nouvelle_ Le Professeur est d'accord donc il va faire apparaître une cage puis il t'emmènera au bord d'une rivière d'ici quelques minutes si tu acceptes de rentrer à l'intérieur. Lui résuma Harry en répétant les propres paroles de Severus.

\- J'accepte les conditions du sorcier et merci beaucoup pour ton aide Petit Parleur. Dit aussitôt la couleuvre.

\- De rien Nathys : je suis content de t'aider ! Affirma Harry._ »

* * *

L'enfant traduisit les propos du reptile puis Severus fit apparaître la cage où Nathys entra sans discuter. Le sorcier demanda ensuite aux Dursley de l'attendre quelques minutes, néanmoins, Harry lui demanda la permission de l'accompagner ce que l'adulte accepta après en avoir discuté avec les parents du petit garçon. Une minute plus tard, il emmena Harry au bord de la rivière (tout en évitant de passer par l'Impasse du Tisseur au cas où les Black seraient déjà rentrés puisque le sorcier souhaitait préparer les Dursley avant leur rencontre avec Lord Black) où Severus ouvrit la porte de la cage. Nathys rampa aussitôt dehors et contempla les berges puis la rivière avant de se tourner vers Harry pour le saluer :

« _ Merci pour tout Petit Parleur ! S'exclama Nathys.

\- De rien Nathys !

\- Fais attention à toi Petit Parleur car les bipèdes n'aiment pas les gens comme toi. L'avisa Nathys.

\- Oui je sais donc je ferai attention.

\- Très bien alors au revoir Petit Parleur. Le salua la couleuvre avant de se fondre dans l'herbe haute._ »

XXXXX

Après le départ de la couleuvre, Severus reprit la parole :

« _ Mr Dursley je dois vous avertir que les fourchelang ne sont pas bien vus par les sorciers. Commença Severus.

\- Oui : je le sais car Madame Nessy me l'a dit. Avoua Harry.

\- Que vous a-t-elle dit d'autre ? S'enquit Severus curieux.

\- Elle m'a dit que les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas ou ne comprennent pas et qu'ils ont encore plus peur des fourchelang à cause de Vous-Savez-Qui parce que c'en était un lui aussi. Répondit l'enfant en toute honnêteté.

\- Votre amie Nessy a raison : l'ignorance engendre la peur Mr Dursley donc vous ne devez pas montrer votre don aux autres tant que vous n'êtes pas sûr qu'ils puissent vous accepter tels que vous êtes. Reconnut Severus tout en songeant que Nessy le fameux monstre du Loch Ness dissimulait manifestement sa sagesse sous sa carapace.

\- Oui Madame Nessy m'a dit que je pouvais pas le dire à Robert-Bruce, Archibald ou Ridge parce qu'ils aiment pas les Serpentards et voient pas qu'il y a des gentils et méchants partout. Elle a dit que je pouvais le dire qu'à vous, Papa, Maman et Dudley pour le moment puis aux amis qui sont sûrs.

\- Comment pouvait-elle être certaine de nos réactions ou celle de votre ami ainsi que de son père et son oncle ? S'étonna Severus.

\- Je sais pas trop expliquer ça mais j'ai l'impression que Madame Nessy a du regarder dans le cœur de tout le monde quand nous étions au lac. Révéla Harry songeur sous le regard abasourdi de Severus.

\- Est-ce qu'elle regardait aussi les yeux de vos parents et vos amis ? Demanda le sorcier tout en se demandant si une créature sous-marine était vraiment capable de maîtriser la légillimancie.

\- Oui puis ils sont restés sans bouger comme s'ils dormaient mais avec les yeux ouverts. Répondit l'enfant.

\- Mm, c'est très étrange mais votre amie me semble gentille avec vous donc je suppose qu'elle ne représente aucun danger.

\- Oui c'est mon amie donc elle m'a dit que nous nous reverrons sûrement un jour. Dévoila Harry.

\- J'aurais peut-être l'occasion de la rencontrer à ce moment-là. Lança Severus désireux d'observer Nessy pour la comprendre.

\- Oui ce serait bien.

\- Bien nous allons maintenant rentrer chez vous car nous devons préparer vos parents et vous, voire, votre frère si jamais votre mère décide de vous faire rencontrer Lord Black après avoir d'abord discuté avec lui. Se reprit Severus.

\- Oui c'est sûr et puis je dois aussi vous raconter mon rêve. Renchérit Harry.

\- Très bien, vous m'en parlerez en chemin. Conclut Severus._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. J'espère aller en France en octobre mais je pense y rester seulement une dizaine de jours donc je devrais pouvoir écrire le prochain chapitre à mon retour si tout va bien. **_

_**Ps: le terme Nenets peut s'écrire aussi bien sous cette forme que Nénètse. C'est pareil pour la Iakoutie et les Iakoutes car on trouve aussi parfois les termes Yakoutes et Yakoutie. **_

_**Le Touvain est la langue des gens de Touva. Les Iakoutes, les gens de Touva, les Nenets et les bouriates sont des peuples issues de différents mélanges notamment turco-mongols. Ils ont donc des points communs avec les Mongols mais ils ont également leurs propres cultures et sont aussi influencés par les Russes. D'ailleurs, il y a eu beaucoup de métissage donc il n'est pas rare de voir des Yakoutes, nénèstes ou autres porter des noms de famille russes. Les Mongols en portent aussi parfois.**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu: qu'en pensez-vous ? **_

_**C'est minuit 52 maintenant donc je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !**_


	6. Note

Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2020.

Ensuite, je m'excuse pour le retard de parution mais ne vous inquiétez pas car les fictions ne sont pas abandonnées. C'est juste que beaucoup de choses m'ont tenue éloignée des fictions.

Je voulais vous écrire un message depuis un moment mais à chaque fois, je ne le faisais pas car je pensais publier très rapidement puis ça n'a pas été possible.

Tout d'abord, je me suis brûlée la main droite en 2019 (heureusement ce n'était pas une brûlure très profonde mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à utiliser ma main et mes doigts pendant un bon moment y compris après les soins. Or, je suis droitière donc vous pouvez comprendre que j'écrivais ou utilisais un clavier uniquement pour le strict nécessaire, notamment au travail (étant saisonnière, je ne voulais absolument pas renoncer à mon poste pour cet hiver (je me suis brûlée juste avant la reprise ) ).

Entre-temps, la Muse s'est un peu rouillée et j'ai de grosses journées au boulot donc il m'a fallu du temps également pour écrire de nouveau, néanmoins, j'ai enfin repris possession de mon clavier donc je vous dis à très bientôt.


	7. L'impact de la technologie

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Pardonnez moi pour mon long silence mais j'avoue que ces derniers mois n'ont pas été de tout repos et encore moins ces dernières semaines. Comme vous le savez déjà, j'ai eu de gros problèmes à la main mais ce n'était que le début des ennuis qui furent heureusement d'ordre matériel et non plus de santé.**_

_** En effet, la chaudière m'a lâchée en plein hiver : au début, il semblait qu'il fallait seulement changer une seule pièce donc nous avons du éteindre la chaudière et attendre une semaine pour commander une pièce neuve. **__**Le pire c'est qu'au bout d'une semaine la pièce a fini par arriver mais la chaudière a fini par rendre son dernier souffle entre-temps donc il a fallu attendre l'arrivée de la nouvelle chaudière. **__**De plus, qui dit chaudière en panne, dit : chauffage en panne également. **__**Heureusement qu'on a un **_poêle_** à granulés et qu'on a vite acheté un chauffage électrique pour la chambre, sinon, nous serions morts de froid car il neigeait durant cette période...**_

_**Je vous assure que se laver à l'eau froide ou faire la vaisselle dans l'eau glacée (il n' y a pas de lave-vaisselle chez moi par manque de place donc BiBi fait sa vaisselle à l'ancienne) n'est pas une mince affaire et ne pas avoir de chauffage en plein hiver ce n'est pas rigolo non plus.**_

_**Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu le reportage sur James Dresnok (un soldat américain qui avait déserté pendant la guerre avant de filer en Corée du Nord) mais je vous assure que ma situation m'a fait penser à la scène où son fils fait ses ablutions en prélevant l'eau stockée dans la baignoire familiale... Bon l'eau courante fonctionnait chez moi donc je ne gardais pas précieusement de l'eau dans la baignoire mais nous devions la faire bouillir pour remplir une partie de la baignoire et se laver (vive la bouilloire électrique bien plus rapide que de faire bouillir une casserole sur le gaz).**_

_** Par contre, je n'avais pas la patience de faire pareil pour la vaisselle donc je lavais tout à l'eau froide après les repas. A la fin, mon compagnon a acheté des couverts et assiettes en plastiques par moments : c'est vrai ce n'est pas écologique, néanmoins, nous n'en pouvions plus et mes mains aussi. **_

_** Après tout ça, vous vous dites: c'est bon on a fini non ? Eh bien non, la télé s'est ensuite éteinte, le **_poêle_** à granulés a fini par faire des siennes donc il a fallu le réparer (heureusement la chaudière avait été réparée entre-temps), racheter une télévision. Ensuite, le chat a été malade... Je vous jure que j'irai voir un chamane pour lever la mauvaise chance si j'en avais la possibilité...**_

_**A présent, il y a la psychose au sujet du Coronavirus qui s'est installée en Italie mais aussi dans le reste de l'Europe, notamment en France: personne n'a été contaminé dans ma zone mais bon tout le monde fait attention et en parle donc tout le monde a peur, ce qui crée également des problèmes au niveau touristique, économique et au travail donc ça ne motive pas la Muse tout ça. Bref ce fut une période assez galère mais là je croise les doigts pour qu'il n'y ai plus de problèmes car la chaudière ainsi que le poêle sont réparés et le chat va mieux. **_

_**Bon maintenant parlons de la fiction: le chapitre a été divisé en deux car cette partie est finie mais je ne suis pas encore satisfaite de la fin de la deuxième qui concerne la rencontre entre Lord Black, Vernon et Pétunia, ce qui me bloque depuis un moment. Afin d'avancer et débloquer tout ça, je vous poste donc la première aujourd'hui puis je tenterai d'arranger ce qui me bloque dans la deuxième qui sera probablement publiée d'ici peu. **_

_**Comme d'habitude, je répond ici aux reviews des Guest puis je répondrai par mp aux membres du forum. Enfin, j'aimerai également remercier Zarbi pour ses explications au sujet du système des télévisions ainsi que leur compatibilité car ça m'a permis de résoudre mes doutes à ce sujet.**_

_**Merci à Miss No Name, Rosas, Fanbook, Lassa, Lord Mannarelli et Aussidagility pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Lassa: je ne sais pas encore si la télévision, le téléphone ou autre feront leur apparition dans le monde magique dans cette fiction, cependant, **__**je n'exclus pas cette possibilité plus tard car j'ai déjà inventé des appareils magiques et technologiques à la fois dans La Pomme Tendue Par le Serpent. Je ne sais pas non plus si nous reverrons la couleuvre non mais c'est une bonne idée donc j'y réfléchirai. **_

_**Miss No Name, je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécie autant Pansy mais aussi l'effet nostalgie qui surgit quand on évoque tout ce que nous avions dans les années 80, voire, 70 pour ceux qui étaient déjà nés. :) . **_

_**Rosas, j'avoue que le début d'année n'a pas été idyllique mais bon espérons que ça finisse par s'améliorer:) Enfin, j'espère que cette année est meilleure pour toi ainsi que tous les lecteurs. **_

_**Fanbook, je suis vraiment heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'a plus. J'aurais bien aimé poster pendant les festivités mais franchement ma main me faisait mal donc je touchais un clavier uniquement pour travailler donc j'ai du attendre un bon moment pour pouvoir écrire un chapitre.**_

_** Lord Mannarelli, je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécie toi aussi la manière et les circonstances durant lesquelles Harry apprend la vérité sur le fourchelang car je pense que cela lui permettra d'accepter ce fait sans se sentir coupable, voire, comme un pestiféré comme dans le livre. J'avoue aussi que ton style d'écriture me semble bien plus mature que tes 15, voire, seize ans si ton anniversaire est déjà passé. Je sais bien que certaines personnes sont déjà matures à 15 ans mais cela me semble assez rare là où je vis car les adolescent semblent encore très gamins à part certains.**_

_** D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui prends un coup de vieux mais je suis restée sur le derrière quand quelqu'un m'a dit : une personne est ado jusqu'à 25 ans... Franchement, je ne sais pas si c'est un changement générationnel, le phénomène des adulescents ou Kidults (c'est également le nom d'une marque de bijoux ici) mais j'avais envie de rire quand j'ai entendu ça. De mon temps à la fac, les étudiants étaient considérés comme de "jeunes adultes", voire, des "jeunes" mais pas des ado et encore moins jusqu'à 25 ans donc je me demande si ce phénomène touche seulement l'Italie ou si c'est partout pareil ?**_

_**Enfin voilà je vous poste cette première partie en espérant qu'elle vous plaira malgré le fait que ce n'est pas la rencontre qui sera évoquée ici, ni la préparation des Dursley par Severus. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt pour la suite quand je parviendrai à cnclure la conversation entre Lord Black et les Dursley XD**_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus retourna chez Pansy afin d'avertir discrètement Lord Black que les Dursley seraient _très honorés_ de le rencontrer ce soir après le repas. Orion acquiesça avant de retourner auprès de son petit-fils qui ne cessait de demander à ses grands-parents des détails sur les soins de sa mère et sa chambre malgré les photographies déjà entrevues.

Au bout d'un moment, Ted finit par intervenir dans la conversation afin de le rassurer au sujet du professionnalisme du personnel hospitalier, néanmoins, le thérapeute ne lui fit aucunement part du fait que les médecins avaient confirmé les prédictions de leur confrère mongol au sujet du rapide déclin de Serena si elle était restée à Altaï. Les moldus déploraient également la pénurie de moyens en Mongolie donc les praticiens plaignaient non seulement leurs confrères mais aussi les patients face à un tel dénuement : aussi, ils songeaient à organiser une collecte si les autorités mongoles leur permettaient d'envoyer un convoi de médicaments à l'hôpital d'Altaï manifestement encore plus démuni que les structures hospitalières de la capitale mongole.

En leur for intérieur, les Black seniors ne comprenaient toujours pas grand-chose aux soins réalisés par les moldus, néanmoins, ils avaient été rassurés de constater leurs compétences: aussi, les deux époux avaient écouté leurs propos avec une grande attention. En attendant la guérison de leur enfant, les Black senior comptaient donc récompenser discrètement le médecin mongol d'Oulan-Bator pour avoir fourni à Serena le nécessaire durant le voyage et ils comptaient influencer discrètement les autorités moldues grâce à la magie ( si cela s'avérait nécessaire) afin de permettre l'envoi de médicaments en Mongolie. Lord Black souhaitait également prendre en charge l'achat de ces antibiotiques si Ted l'aidait à faire une liste avant de laisser Odorok se charger des achats. Ensuite, Orion trouverait également une récompense adéquate pour le personnel et l'hôpital de Cokeworth après la guérison de Serena. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit cependant par chasser ses pensées pour s'occuper de son petit-fils en compagnie de Walburga ou encore Nymphadora.

XXXXX

Au cours de la conversation, les deux époux changèrent les idées du jeune garçon en lui demandant des détails sur sa promenade à cheval. Le visage d'Altaïr s'illumina aussitôt car l'enfant avait adoré les poneys et la propriété de la famille Parkinson. Il se lança aussitôt dans son récit pendant que les frères de Pansy observaient les gestes de leur cadette et Pavel en train de coller des étiquettes trilingues sur le mobilier, les objets, les décorations mais aussi sur les emballages de nombreux produits alimentaires. De leur côté, les parents des petits Parkinson ainsi que leur oncle Bataji étaient également satisfaits par l'attitude des deux enfants, même si, rien ne pouvait leur assurer qu'ils finiraient par se marier plus tard. Les trois adultes ne voulaient cependant pas les voir finir par perdre leur motivation au bout de quelques jours seulement à cause d'un rythme beaucoup trop soutenu donc les parents souhaitaient les distraire un peu.

Effectivement, Bataji leur avait expliqué que les deux enfants étaient restés à l'intérieur de la demeure en compagnie de Regulus ou devant des livres depuis le retour de leur promenade après leur rencontre avec les Dursley. Le père de Pansy songea donc à les emmener au centre commercial afin d'acheter la télévision et tant d'autres choses comme promis, néanmoins, Naraantuya lui proposa discrètement de remettre ce projet à demain puisque c'était déjà l'heure du dîner. Patrick acquiesça puis il se souvint d'un détail avant de s'adresser à Ted et Severus Rogue :

« _ Je ne connais pas grand-chose au sujet des appareils moldus mais serait-il possible de tester la télévision de Serena durant le dîner, si Milord, Milady et Altaïr sont d'accord ? Leur demanda Patrick.

\- Je suis d'accord si Grandad et Granny veulent bien eux aussi car ce serait super si on pouvait voir la télé anglaise ! Intervint aussitôt Altaïr curieux et surexcité pendant que Pansy traduisait les propos de son père à Pavel tout aussi intéressé par cette perspective.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Dit Walburga à la vue de l'animation de son petit-fils.

\- Je n'en vois aucun non plus donc faites le nécessaire Parkinson. Décréta son époux heureux de constater la distraction de l'enfant qui avait momentanément chassé son inquiétude au sujet de sa mère.

\- Tu es également d'accord pour que nous installions la télévision ici en attendant que j'en achète une seconde: cela permettrait ainsi à tout le monde d'en profiter toute la soirée ? Expliqua Patrick au petit garçon.

\- Oui comme ça Grandad et Granny vont pouvoir voir ce que les moldus font! Affirma Altaïr enthousiasmé par cette idée.

\- Merci : je te promets d'acheter une autre télévision demain. Le rassura Patrick.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que l'appareil de Serena soit compatible avec le système britannique. Rappela Ted.

\- Je sais bien, néanmoins, nous pourrions faire un essai en attendant d'acheter la nouvelle télévision. Insista Patrick sous les acclamations de Pavel et Altaïr totalement excités à l'idée de voir à quoi ressemblait les programmes occidentaux.

\- Oui vous pouvez tout à fait faire un essai puisque vous avez souscrit un abonnement à l'électricité et vous avez réparé l'antenne sur le toit grâce à un _Reparo_. Renchérit Severus._ »

* * *

Patrick utilisa donc sa baguette pour faire apparaître la télévision et sollicita l'aide des deux hommes puisque le sang-pur ne savait comment l'allumer, néanmoins, Pansy vint aussitôt à la rescousse de son père en lui montrant le câble ou encore la prise sous le regard approbateur de Severus puis Patrick suivit les conseils de la fillette. Ensuite, Rogue régla les paramètres de la télévision malgré les doutes de Ted qui craignait de décevoir les enfants curieux déjà attroupés devant le poste, néanmoins, le psychomage resta agréablement surpris par sa méprise puisque les images apparurent rapidement sur l'écran grâce aux manipulations du maître des potions. Si Pavel nota aussitôt sans surprise _la somptuosité_ des décors du journal télévisé par rapport à ceux des télévisions mongoles et soviétiques, ce genre de détail échappa totalement aux époux Black qui restèrent sans voix face à la vision de ces images animées contrairement aux inscriptions qui apparaissaient sur les écrans de l'aéroport.

En son for intérieur, Orion songea alors qu'il s'agissait d'une technologie bien plus développée que la radio ou des simples images animées comme les photographies sorcières. Ébranlé par cette découverte, Lord Black ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les sorciers n'étaient pas en train de régresser puisque aucune nouvelle invention technologique n'avait vu le jour depuis le magicobus ou la radio et qu'ils ne possédaient absolument pas ce genre de technologie dans leur monde, même si, la magie leur permettait de réaliser de nombreuses choses. Bien que, le patriarche n'entendait pas exprimer ses doutes à voix haute, il estima devoir véritablement cesser de se bercer d'illusions comme de nombreux sorciers au sujet de leur supériorité sur les cracmols ou les moldus car ces derniers semblaient combler leur manque de magie grâce à des innovations totalement inédites au sein du monde magique.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Orion ne pouvait aucunement nier les capacités des moldus à la vue du journal télévisé qui ne concernait pas uniquement la Grande-Bretagne mais le monde entier puisque les _images animées_ montraient un moldu manifestement _en direct_ depuis l'Italie d'après une inscription sur l'écran. Le sorcier songea alors à l'impact de l'invention moldue qui permettait la diffusion de toutes ces informations parmi la population manifestement bien mieux informée que les sorciers. Effectivement, Lord Black était conscient du peu de moyens de diffusion et de médias dans le monde magique y compris en Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Les sorciers se "contentaient" donc de la radio sorcière ainsi que des journaux. Pire encore, les quotidiens n'étaient pas nombreux en Grande-Bretagne puisque seuls _La Gazette du Sorcier_, _Le Chicaneur, __Finances et Bourse__s__ Sorcière__s internationales _ou encore _Sorcière Hebdo _étaient disponibles.

D'ailleurs, Orion devait reconnaître ses doutes sur la crédibilité des deux premiers en raison des articles parfois farfelus du_ Chicaneur_ et du contrôle du Ministère de la Magie sur _La Gazette du Sorcier_. En revanche, le troisième journal était bien plus fiable mais _Finances et Bourse__s__ Sorcière__s internationales_ relatait uniquement les nouvelles du monde de la finance donc Orion avait du souscrire plusieurs abonnements aux journaux étrangers afin d'obtenir des informations sur le reste du monde magique, néanmoins, ces quotidiens lui parvenaient plusieurs heures, voire, quelques jours après leur parution en raison du transport par hibou. Enfin, Lord Black ne considérait absolument pas un magazine féminin uniquement rempli de rubriques sur la mode, de potins, voire, de recettes de cuisine comme la meilleure source d'informations possible…Bref, Orion se sentait complètement dépassé par l'esprit innovateur des moldus pour pallier leurs "lacunes" donc il estima devoir s'informer d'avantage sur le monde moldu

XXXXX

Lord Black finit cependant par chasser ses pensées pour écouter les propos de _la petite_:

" _ Poussez-vous! Ordonna Pansy aux autres enfants.  
\- Pansy sois un peu plus gentille avec les autres… Intervint sa mère d'un ton sévère.  
\- Oui pardon: je voulais pas être méchante mais Regulus est assis donc il ne voit rien si les garçons restent debout devant la télé. Se justifia Pansy.  
\- Oh t'as raison: nos papas sont pas des vitriers donc nous bouchons la vue à Regulus ! Réalisa Altaïr.  
\- C'est quoi le rapport entre nos pères et les vitriers ? Demanda Patrick junior surpris.  
\- C'est une expression moldue: en gros, cela veut dire que vous n'êtes pas transparents comme des vitres donc Regulus ne voit pas la télévision, ni moi puisque je suis déjà à table et que vous êtes encore debout devant l'écran. Expliqua Nymphadora.

\- Ah oui je comprends maintenant. Dit Patrick junior avant de la rejoindre tout comme les autres garçons.

\- Voilà c'est mieux comme ça: Regulus peut enfin voir la télévision. Décréta Pansy déjà assise auprès du malade installé à table par les bons soins de Kreattur.

\- Tu pense que ça peut plaire à Oncle Regulus ? Demanda Altaïr curieux.  
\- Je sais pas mais la télévision fait du bruit et raconte plein d'histoires donc il pourrait peut-être aimer ça. Estima Pansy avant de traduire ses propos à Pavel._"

Ensuite, les adultes les rejoignirent puis le repas fut servi par les elfes. Durant le dîner, les Black observèrent la fillette raconter les informations à Regulus tout en les traduisant rapidement à Pavel qui faisait de son mieux pour tenter de retenir des bribes d'anglais.

XXXXX

A la fin du repas, Altaïr demanda la permission de changer de chaîne car Nymphadora lui avait dit qu'ils rediffuseraient un _super film_ à la _BBC2_ d'ici peu. Après avoir obtenu le consentement du Lord, Altaïr se leva donc de table pour changer de canal puisque le modèle soviétique ne possédait pas de télécommande puis les garçons, l'adolescente et la petite fille purent s'installer sur le divan, les bergères, le canapé ou encore le tapis pendant que Kreattur plaçait Regulus près de Pansy.

* * *

Une fois bien installés, les enfants patientèrent devant les publicités qui intéressèrent particulièrement Patrick senior : le sorcier affirma que ce genre de campagnes commerciales donneraient certainement un bon coup de fouet à l'économie sorcière si quelqu'un parvenait à inventer une télévision compatible avec la magie comme pour la radio sorcière. Lord Black songeur acquiesça tout en observant avec espoir le clignement des yeux de son fils, même si, rien ne pouvait certifier que le malade suivait les publicités.

En réalité, Regulus clignait des yeux en raison de la vivacité des lumières projetées devant lui et ne réalisait pas encore la présence des images, néanmoins, le jeune homme ne ressentait aucune crainte à l'égard des lumières car _la petite brune_ était à ses cotés puisqu'il sentait sa main sur la sienne. En raison de son propre confinement, le malade ne réalisait pas non plus que Pansy lui décrivait les publicités avant de traduire ses propos en mongol pour Pavel. Par contre, la voix de la fillette le rassurait face à tous les changements autour de lui puisque le sorcier avait l'impression d'entendre plusieurs voix totalement inconnues depuis hier soir, notamment, des voix de petits garçons. De plus, son corps ne semblait pas reconnaître son lit, ni son cocon habituel, ni le merveilleux endroit où Regulus pouvait rester pieds nus en compagnie de la fillette ainsi que de Kreattur.

L'esprit du malade n'avait ainsi plus l'habitude d'entendre autant de bruits, néanmoins, le jeune homme ne s'agitait pas car il associait la fillette à une espèce de protection face aux _petit__s__ blond__s__ dangereux_ mais aussi _les autres_ : enfants et adultes confondus. Juste avant le début du film, Pansy s'éclipsa un instant pour se rendre à la salle de bains puis Lord Black nota aussitôt que Regulus avait fermé ses paupières en son absence avant de les rouvrir après avoir senti la main de la fillette sur la sienne, ce qui signalait son retour dans l'esprit du malade. Ce fait avait été également constaté par Severus mais aussi Ted, ce qui renforça leur opinion au sujet de l'importance de la stimulation du malade par la fillette.

Après avoir échangé leur point de vue de manière discrète entre eux, Orion lança un sortilège de silence autour des adultes afin d'en parler également avec les Parkinson, Andromeda et sa propre épouse puis il finit par évoquer les craintes de Kreattur ce matin avant de faire preuve de diplomatie pour convaincre les Parkinson de laisser la fillette se rendre dans la chambre du jeune homme le matin après leur réveil, voire, le soir avant de s'endormir lorsque Pansy désirait saluer Regulus ou lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il précisa également que Kreattur veillerait bien évidemment à ce que le jeune homme soit vêtu de manière décente ou en pyjama en présence de _la petite_ donc l'enfant ne serait jamais confrontée à une vision choquante à ses yeux.

Les parents de l'enfant se consultèrent puis consentirent à laisser Pansy entrer dans la chambre du malade puisque Kreattur s'assurerait qu'il soit décemment vêtu et que la porte reste ouverte pour permettre à l'un des elfes de la fillette de veiller sur elle. De plus les deux époux étaient conscients que le jeune homme était aussi inoffensif qu'un bébé donc les Parkinson ne voyaient aucun mal à laisser Pansy le saluer, lui souhaiter bonne nuit, voire, s'asseoir près de lui pour lui faire la lecture s'il était allongé sur son lit puisqu'il s'agissait de gestes totalement innocents.

XXXXX

Une fois rassuré sur le sujet, Lord Black leva le sortilège de silence avant d'écouter les éclats de rire d'Altaïr face aux facéties de deux acteurs moldus qui s'appelaient Bud Spencer et Terrence Hill d'après Nymphadora également hilare. Le sorcier nota également que l'humour n'avait pas besoin de traduction puisque Pavel riait lui aussi à la vue des actions des deux moldus et ce sans attendre la traduction de Pansy. Toutefois, le patriarche finit par chasser ses pensées à la vue du geste discret de Severus puis il prit temporairement congé de l'assistance en affirmant devoir se rendre chez le maître des potions pour rencontrer des _personnes importantes_. Altaïr acquiesça après avoir été rassuré par son grand-père au sujet de son retour dés la fin de cette discussion sérieuse entre adultes. Les deux hommes utilisèrent donc la cheminée et s'éclipsèrent.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, Lord Black sortit de la cheminée du maître des potions et s'assit confortablement dans l'une des bergères du salon après s'être ajusté. En son for intérieur, Orion était curieux au sujet des époux Dursley, même si, il avait déjà rencontré d'autres moldus depuis la veille car il se demandait si les deux conjoints parvenaient à faire face aux éventuels accidents de magie provoqués par leurs deux premiers enfants au sein d'un quartier moldu. De son côté, Severus observa les elfes déposer les boissons et les pâtisseries moldues achetées par Naraantuya pour le compte du Maître des Potions qui ne s'imaginait aucunement rentrer dans une pâtisserie. De cette manière, le Maître des Potions estimait mettre les Dursley plus à l'aise face à de la nourriture moldue, ce que Lord Black avait accepté. Plongé dans ses pensées, Severus estima que les Dursley étaient prêts pour cette rencontre informelle, néanmoins, il ne put cependant encore une fois s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la nature du rêve du petit Harry.

Malgré l'existence de nombreux charlatans, Severus était effectivement forcé de reconnaître l'existence de la voyance que ce soit sous forme d'oracles, de tarots, de runes ou autre dans le monde magique, même si, les vrais voyants étaient rares. D'ailleurs, le Maître des potions ne parvenait pas à classer Sibylle Trelawney dans cette catégorie car son don de prophétie s'était avéré une seule fois et dans des circonstances tragiques, néanmoins, Severus ne s'attardait plus sur ses anciens regrets au sujet de ses révélations au Mage Noir puisque les Dursley lui avaient assuré qu'il n'était pas le véritable responsable de la diffusion de la prophétie. D'ailleurs, Vernon avait de nouveau répété aujourd'hui qu'elle serait parvenue aux oreilles de Voldemort d'une manière ou d'une autre sans l'aide de Severus à cause du fait que Sibylle Trelawney l'avait dévoilée dans un pub...

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Maître des Potions estima ensuite devoir rechercher dans ses souvenirs de Poudlard (puis dans le monde réel) le nom de ses anciennes camarades dans l'espoir de trouver la journaliste susceptible d'aider les Black dans leur campagne en faveur d'un procès pour _le Cabot_ mais aussi Regulus si le rêve du _petit Dursley_ était une véritable prémonition et non un simple produit de son imagination fertile. Pour la énième fois, le sorcier se promit également de protéger _le petit Harry_ et de l'aider à dissimuler ses dons de fourchelang, voire, de voyance éventuelle si l'enfant se révélait être un oracle afin que personne ne puisse le manipuler.

Ensuite, le sorcier songea également au fait qu'il devrait écrire une lettre à Lupin d'ici peu afin de l'appâter pour le convaincre d'accepter une entrevue discrète. Enfin, le Maître des Potions finirait par parler également du cas de Sirius Black avec le directeur Albus Dumbledore après avoir convaincu Lupin du bien-fondé de ses propos...

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme vous pouvez le voir Orion continue de découvrir le monde moldu petit à petit. Le fait de retransmission d'émission ou journal télévisé en direct peut nous sembler un truc anodin, néanmoins, n'oublions pas que le monde sorcier n'a pas ce genre de technologie. Autrement, les gens ne se seraient pas contactés d'écouter l'émission de radio Potterveille durant la guerre. **_

_**Enfin, Orion est impressionné car il réalise la rapidité de la diffusion d'information des moldus dans le monde pendant que lui-même est contraint d'attendre des heures, voire, des jours pour obtenir des exemplaires de la presse internationale. Je pense que c'est important que le patriarche entrevoit les capacités des moldus pour pallier l'absence de magie dans le monde car cela lui ouvre d'autres horizons. **_

_**Le journal Finances et Bourses Sorcières Internationales n'existe pas donc c'est une invention de ma part. **_

_**En ce qui concerne Regulus, je rappelle qu'il est malade et aussi innocent qu'un bébé donc il n'y a rien de malsain entre Pansy et lui.**_

_**Les acteurs Bud Spencer et Terrence Hill sont réels et sont ou plutôt Terrence est et Bud Spencer était (il est mort depuis peu) italiens, même si, beaucoup de personnes ne s'en doutaient pas dans les années 80 à cause de leurs noms d'artistes mais aussi parce que la plupart de leur films ensemble se déroulaient régulièrement aux USA . Leur duo était très fameux dans les années 80. Bud Spencer a même été un champion de natation avant de prendre de l'embonpoint après l'arrêt de sa carrière sportive puis sa carrure lui a permis d'obtenir de nombreux rôles au cinéma. Terrence Hill commence à être âgé, néanmoins, il continue de tourner dans des séries télévisées. Actuellement, il tourne dans DOn Matteo où il interprète un gentil prêtre qui résout des énigmes policières tout en aidant ses paroissiens ou encore des inconnus. **_

_**Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt car je dois préparer à manger. **_


	8. Bonsoir Mrs et Mr Dursley

**_Bonsoir à tous, _**

**_voici le chapitre que vous attendiez: j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira car j'ai peur de ne pas remplir forcément vos attentes. Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite donc je ne sais pas encore quand elle sera publiée._**

**_En tout cas, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite de cette fiction ou les autres :) . _**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les époux Dursley saluèrent les enfants et Marge puis ils franchirent le portail de la petite propriété sous le regard attentif d'Harry conscient du fait que ses parents se rendaient chez le Maître des Potions. Il songea aux leçons d'étiquettes fournie par Severus qui avait tenté de les rassurer en affirmant qu'il s'agissait d'une simple formalité car Lord Black n'exigeait absolument pas le maintien de toutes les règles durant cette rencontre. Malgré les propos rassurants de Rogue, Vernon comptait s'incliner et Pétunia projetait d'esquisser une révérence face au vieil homme car elle ne voulait pas froisser Lord Black pour une simple histoire d'étiquette. En son for intérieur, Harry se demanda à quoi le patriarche pouvait ressembler puis il chassa ses pensées afin de jouer au Monopoly avec les autres.

XXXXX

Quelques minutes plus tard, les époux Dursley parvinrent à l'Impasse du Tisseur où ils notèrent aussitôt la rénovation des lampadaires ainsi que de la chaussée avant d'estimer que les Parkinson avaient du utiliser la magie pour procéder à ces améliorations. Pétunia estima alors que Naraantuya voulait probablement s'assurer de la visibilité des lieux durant les trajets des enfants à l'école. Son mari acquiesça puis ils continuèrent leur trajet avant de s'arrêter un instant devant la maison numéro 13 manifestement illuminée tout comme le pavillon mitoyen ainsi que la demeure en face. Les moldus en conclurent qu'il s'agissait des maisons achetées et rénovées par les Parkinson pour leur fille ainsi que sa nounou. La minutie des rénovation renforça leur opinion favorable au sujet de cette famille qui se souciait du sort de son enfant cracmolle et ne ressemblait absolument pas _aux __bigots__ Serpentards _décrits par Ridge avant ses excuses auprès des Parkinson. Ces constatations ravivèrent le courage des deux époux à l'idée de rencontrer lord Black issu de la noblesse sorcière et qui semblait auparavant très réticent face aux moldus, même si, Severus ne cessait d'affirmer que le lord avait beaucoup changé en ces jours.

Malgré leurs appréhensions, les Dursley ne voulaient cependant pas renoncer à cette rencontre car ils refusaient de ruiner le bien-être de leur fils Harry en lui faisant tourner le dos à la seule famille paternelle qui lui restait puisque Sirius Black était non seulement son parrain mais aussi un parent éloigné de l'enfant en raison du mariage d'une certaine _Dorea Black_ avec Charlus Potter l'un des oncles de James d'après Severus. Les Dursley estimaient donc que les Black pourraient peut-être parler de la famille Potter à leur fils Harry en attendant la libération éventuelle du fameux Sirius Black si cet homme détenait encore toute sa santé mentale après son long séjour en prison. Pétunia espérait également trouver les mots justes pour expliquer son appréhension au patriarche Black et surtout sans le vexer. Ensuite, la jeune femme chassa ses pensées à la vue de la demeure de Severus puis Vernon l'enlaça pour lui insuffler un peu d'assurance avant de sonner.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, Severus les rejoignit et leur ouvrit le portail tout en les invitant à entrer. Il affirma que le lord les attendait au salon puis le sorcier les rassura discrètement au sujet d_es bonnes dispositions_ du sorcier sincèrement désireux de s'assurer du bien-être du petit Harry auprès de sa famille. Pétunia acquiesça tout en suivant le maître des potions à l'intérieur en compagnie de son époux confiant au sujet de leur sécurité en ces lieux. Les deux époux se rendirent donc au salon où ils notèrent aussitôt la présence du patriarche dont le port royal démontrait parfaitement sa distinction malgré la présence de sa canne qui semblait être le seul signe de faiblesse visible aux yeux de Pétunia.

Cette dernière finit cependant par se ressaisir au moment où Severus fit les présentations :

« _ Milord : voici Mrs et Mr Dursley : les parents du jeune Harry. Pétunia, Vernon : je vous présente Lord Orion Black le patriarche de l'une des plus influentes familles sorcières britanniques ainsi que le père de Sirius Orion Black le parrain de votre fils. Les présenta Severus.

\- Mes hommages Milord. Dit Vernon tout en s'inclinant quelques secondes puis il se demanda si les britanniques le faisait encore en présence de lords issus de son propre monde ou si ce geste était réservé à la Reine Elizabeth.

\- Bonsoir Milord. Intervint Pétunia en esquissant une légère révérence dans sa robe moldue.

\- Bonsoir Mr Dursley, Madame Dursley. Répondit Orion tout en utilisant un timbre plus chaleureux afin d'accueillir les deux moldus et manifester également son agréable surprise à la vue de l'attitude du couple manifestement désireux de se conformer à l'étiquette sorcière.

\- Bonsoir Milord. Répétèrent les deux conjoints impressionnés par l'aura du sorcier.

\- Maître des Potions veuillez me pardonner pour le fait d'occuper la charge de maître de maison alors que nous sommes chez vous mais je ne veux pas laisser Mr et Madame Dursley debout donc veuillez prendre un siège. Déclara Orion tout en faisant un geste de la main pour inviter les moldus à s'asseoir dans les bergères en face de lui.

\- Ne vous inquiétez point Milord car vous ne m'offensez point._ Répliqua aussitôt Severus._ Pétunia, Vernon : je vous en prie. Poursuivit le sorcier tout en indiquant les bergères.

\- Merci._ »

XXXXX

Pétunia et Vernon s'assirent dans les bergères avant d'observer le service à thé ainsi que la collation déposée sur la table basse. Severus intervint aussitôt pour servir le breuvage tout en invitant les deux époux et Milord à se servir. Orion acquiesça et examina discrètement les deux moldus un peu inquiets mais prêts à rester en sa compagnie pour le moment. En raison de sa position sociale mais aussi sa réputation, le patriarche avait l'habitude d'intimider ses interlocuteur ainsi que de recevoir de nombreuses marques de respect donc il ne se souciait pas de leur réaction d'habitude. Toutefois, le sorcier adoptait une approche différente à l'égard des Dursley car il ne souhaitait pas les épouvanter mais plutôt gagner leur confiance pour obtenir des informations au sujet du petit Potter mais aussi veiller sur eux en cas de besoin. Afin de détendre les deux moldus, Lord Black reprit donc la parole :

« _ Veuillez me pardonner pour ne pas m'être levé de mon siège au moment de votre arrivée mais j'ai passé la journée à l'hôpital de Cokeworth où ma fille est hospitalisée donc je préférerai rester confortablement installé ce soir afin de me reposer un peu. Déclara Orion après avoir songé que les moldus auraient peut-être souhaité le voir se lever pour les accueillir.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème Milord, nous comprenons. Dit aussitôt Vernon.

\- Comment va votre fille : Milady Serena ? S'enquit poliment Pétunia.

\- Serena est assez faible en raison de son état alarmant, néanmoins, les médico..._ Commença Orion._ Pardonnez moi ma confusion : _les médecins _ _Se corrigea Lord Black tout en continuant de se montrer extrêmement poli pour ne pas intimider les moldus_ … Semblent confiants au sujet de sa guérison grâce à leurs traitements. Poursuivit Orion.

\- Je suis sûre que votre fille guérira très vite maintenant qu'elle bénéficie de tous les antibiotiques nécessaires. Le rassura Pétunia puisque Severus leur avait révélé quelques détails après avoir obtenu l'accord du lord.

\- C'est ce que nous espérons nous aussi Milady et moi: je suppose que tous les parents sorciers et moldus confondus souhaitent la même chose pour leurs enfants. Déclara Lord Black.

\- Oui c'est évident : nous souhaitons nous aussi que nos trois enfants soient toujours en bonne santé. On ne se rend pas compte de notre chance lorsque tout va bien. Reconnut Vernon tout en songeant à sa peur de perdre Dudley durant son combat contre la leucémie.

\- Je vous comprends très bien Mr Dursley car mon premier enfant est malheureusement décédé quelques heures après sa naissance donc je peux imaginer votre calvaire durant la maladie de votre propre fils. D'après le Maître des Potions, votre enfant a manifestement pu guérir grâce à votre second fils mais aussi neveu : le petit Harry Potter-Dursley. Commença Lord Black pour attendrir les deux moldus, même si, il faisait preuve de sincérité.

\- Oui c'est exact Milord : Harry a voulu aider son frère, ce qui a permis de sauver Dudley. Reconnut Vernon.

\- Nous sommes désolés pour votre perte Milord. Intervint Pétunia tout en songeant à leur chance grâce à Harry.

\- Merci Mrs Dursley : ce fut très dur, néanmoins, je suis heureusement parvenu à surmonter cette épreuve des années plus tard, sans pour autant oublier le petit Orion junior, grâce à l'existence de mon épouse ainsi que mes trois autres enfants puis également de mon petit-fils maintenant. Je suppose que la présence du petit Harry vous aide aussi à surmonter la perte de votre sœur grâce à sa propre présence. Estima le lord

\- Harry me fait beaucoup penser à Lily c'est vrai, néanmoins, il est devenu mon propre enfant au même titre que mon fils aîné ou ma fille à mes yeux donc ce n'est plus un simple neveu ou un souvenir de ma sœur. Spécifia Pétunia

\- Je comprends parfaitement votre point de vue qui est probablement partagé par votre époux. Dit Orion tout en continuant d'analyser les propos et l'attitude des deux moldus.

\- Oui : Harry est également devenu mon fils à mes yeux, même si, nous prenons soin de ne pas lui faire oublier ses premiers parents Lily et James. Renchérit Vernon tout en observant le vieil homme dont l'esprit était manifestement très vif malgré sa faiblesse.

\- J'approuve votre choix car cet enfant doit vivre au sein d'un bon foyer tout en n'oubliant pas ses origines, ni son histoire. Affirma Lord Orion aux deux moldus.

\- C'est ce que nous pensons nous aussi… Commença Vernon._ »

XXXXX

Lord Black approuva ses propos d'un signe de tête puis Vernon reprit la parole :

« _ D'ailleurs, nous aimerions vous demander quelque chose si cela ne vous dérange pas. Poursuivit Vernon encouragé par l'attitude du sorcier.

\- Je vous écoute. Répliqua Orion d'un ton mesuré tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa curiosité.

\- Eh bien, nous voudrions vous demander si vous connaissiez les Potter avant leur décès car nous ne connaissions pas vraiment James, ni ses parents ou encore votre parente Dorea Black qui était l'épouse d'un certain Charlus Potter d'après Severus donc nous ne pouvons pas donner beaucoup d'informations à Harry au sujet de sa famille paternelle. Dévoila Vernon.

\- Dorea était effectivement ma parente mais surtout la tante de mon épouse Milady Walburga donc je la connaissais bien ainsi que son mari Charlus Potter ou encore leur fils. Malheureusement ils sont décédés tous les trois il y a une dizaine d'années. Dévoila le patriarche.

\- C'est dommage qu'ils soient morts mais Milady Black et vous-même êtes donc des lointains cousins de notre fils Harry ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- Oui, même si, je n'y avais pas vraiment songé auparavant. Reconnut Orion.

\- Vous pourriez aussi nous parler des grands-parents d'Harry ? S'enquit ensuite Vernon.

\- Oui : je connaissais Lord Fleamont et Milady Euphémia Potter ou encore leur fils James puisque nous faisions partie du même cercle. Confirma le sorcier.

\- …

\- Toutefois, je dois vous avouer que nous n'étions pas très proches des grands-parents de votre fils car ils étaient beaucoup plus âgés que mon épouse et moi-même. Dit le patriarche.

\- Oh, nous ne savions pas qu'ils étaient très âgés avant leur décès. Avoua Pétunia surprise car sa mère ne lui en avait pas parlé, même si, elle avait rencontré les Potter à plusieurs reprises pour préparer le mariage de Lily et James.

\- Lord Fleamont est né à la fin du XIXe siècle tout comme sa future épouse Milady Euphémia. C'était un très bon Maître des Potions qui excellait surtout dans des potions, sérums ou lotions cosmétiques, ce qui lui a notamment permis de créer la lotion _Lissenplit_ en 1926. C'est grâce à cette lotion capillaire que la famille Potter a pu renflouer son coffre et faire fortune au moment de la vente de cette formule à une société de cosmétiques. Raconta Lord Black.

\- … (silence attentif des Dursley).

\- J'ai bien rencontré Lord et Milady Potter au cours de certaines occasions durant mon enfance, néanmoins, j'ai commencé à les fréquenter d'avantage uniquement à partir des années cinquante: c'était un couple très uni et très aimé par la population en raison de leur _grande empathie_. Reprit Orion tout en songeant que leur attitude lui avait toujours parue faible jusqu'au moment où il avait réalisé que ses enfants auraient probablement aimé le voir se montrer tout aussi affectueux à leur égard.

\- Harry a peut-être repris sa bonté de ses grands-parents. Estima alors Vernon.

\- Je n'en suis pas si certain Vernon car votre fils fait justement preuve de bonté et non d'une gentillesse excessive comme Lord et Milady Potter qui considéraient les gestes de votre beau-frère à Poudlard comme des blagues innocentes au point de ne jamais le réprimander, voire, pire encore, le féliciter ou le gâter lorsque certains de mes camarades de Maison leur ont écrit pour se plaindre du comportement de leur fils. Dévoila Severus.

\- Mm, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire : Harry ne ferait aucune blague au détriment des autres. Réalisa Vernon.

\- Bien que je ne puisse pas défendre ce genre de gestes y compris ceux de mon fils Sirius, je dois néanmoins vous expliquer la raison du comportement des Potter senior : ces gens ont beaucoup souffert durant plusieurs décennies en raison de leurs problèmes de fertilité puisqu'ils ne parvenaient pas à avoir des enfants. Franchement, la grossesse de Milady Potter en 1959 fut considérée comme un premier miracle puis la naissance de leur fils James en bonne santé comme un second le 26 mars 1960… Expliqua Lord Orion.

\- Je ne voulais point vous offenser Milord. Se défendit aussitôt Severus.

\- Je sais Maître des Potions donc ne vous inquiétez pas. _ L'apaisa Orion._ Ce que je souhaite vous faire comprendre c'est que les potions Bébés n'existaient pas avant l'année 1970 donc Lord et Milady Potter ne pensaient jamais devenir parents à cause de leurs problèmes de santé. Poursuivit le patriarche.

\- Juste. Reconnut Severus.

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont considéré James non seulement comme un miracle mais aussi leur plus grand trésor. Je ne me permettrai point de critiquer ces deux personnes défuntes qui ont notamment accepté de garder mon fils chez eux lorsqu'il a eu_ sa crise d'adolescence_, néanmoins, je suppose que Milord on encore Milady Potter ont tellement adulé leur enfant qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu voir, ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit défaut en lui. C'est probablement pour cette raison que le jeune James ne se rendait probablement pas compte de la portée de ses gestes puisque personne ne lui a appris la modération, ni l'empathie. Poursuivit Orion tout en utilisant le terme _crise d'adolescence_ employé par Ted lors d'une conversation précédente au sujet du comportement de Sirius avant son départ du Square Grimmaurd.

\- Je dois reconnaître que nous fassions la même chose avec Dudley avant de réaliser nos erreurs durant sa maladie puis son sauvetage par Harry. Dit Pétunia.

\- C'est très bien de votre part Madame et Monsieur car votre fils est encore jeune donc il apprendra à modérer ses gestes et ses propos grâce à votre aide. Affirma Lord Black.

\- …

\- Je dois également confesser que mon fils n'était pas un ange lui non plus, néanmoins, Sirius a survécu à la guerre : aussi, il a fini par devenir un adulte avant de réaliser la portée de ses gestes, notamment à l'encontre du Maître des Potions donc mon enfant a fini par me demander de lui transmettre ses excuses après avoir reçu la visite de mon conseiller. Reprit le patriarche.

\- …

\- En revanche le jeune James Potter n'a pas eu la chance de survivre, ni de devenir un véritable adulte : aussi, votre beau-frère n'a peut-être pas réalisé les faits, même si, son désir de se sacrifier pour sauver sa famille démontre que ce sorcier avait probablement mûri. Souligna Orion._ »

* * *

Severus fit un hochement de tête poli, néanmoins, il se demanda silencieusement si Potter aurait été vraiment capable de réaliser son attitude s'il avait survécu à cette terrible nuit d'Halloween. Toutefois, le sorcier ne parla aucunement de ses doutes et tendit l'oreille lorsque le patriarche s'adressa aux deux conjoints:

« _ Mrs, Mr Dursley : je sais que le Maître des Potions vous a parlé de ma requête au sujet du petit Harry. Commença Lord Black.

\- Oui. Répondirent prudemment les deux conjoints.

\- Le Maître des Potions m'a également assuré que vous prenez soin de cet enfant et je le crois sur parole, néanmoins, j'aimerai le rencontrer si vous me le permettez car il s'agit d'un membre de ma famille comme vous l'avez justement souligné. Reprit Orion.

\- Oui : vous avez vous-même confirmé votre parenté. Reconnut Pétunia.

\- Enfin, c'est également le filleul de mon propre fils qui s'inquiète à son sujet et souhaiterait vraiment être rassuré sur son sort. Renchérit le patriarche tout en dissimulant sa détermination sous des formules de politesse afin de ne pas affoler les deux moldus.

\- Severus nous a dit tout à l'heure et vous avez vous-même confirmé la visite de votre conseiller en prison ou encore le fait que votre fils a pu vous faire passer un message au sujet d'Harry. Dit Pétunia tout en songeant aux recommandations de Severus au sujet des sujets à aborder ou éviter.

\- C'est exact Mrs : mon fils s'inquiète énormément au sujet du vôtre donc il en a parlé à mon chargé d'affaires afin de me demander de me renseigner sur lui. Sirius est très attaché à votre enfant puisqu'il s'en occupait beaucoup avant le décès de votre sœur et votre beau-frère ainsi que son incarcération arbitraire. Affirma Orion.

\- Severus nous a parlé de vos doutes au sujet du meurtrier de James et Lily qui ne serait donc pas votre fils mais Pettigrow : cet homme aurait aussi piégé votre fils pour le faire accuser à sa place avant de _filer à l'anglaise_ sous sa forme de rat. Intervint Vernon qui respectait les conseils de Severus pour laisser aux Black l'illusion que leurs doutes au sujet de l'innocence de Sirius Black étaient dus aux révélations posthumes d'Abraxas Malefoy et non un stratagème élaboré par le Maître des Potions après avoir eu vent des doutes des Dursley à l'égard de la culpabilité de Black.

\- Le Maître des Potions vous a parfaitement résumé la situation : cet infâme Pettigrow a piégé votre belle-sœur, votre beau-frère et mon fils. D'ailleurs, ce rat avait déjà agi ainsi à plusieurs reprises auparavant. Renchérit lord Black épuisé par sa journée à l'hôpital et donc heureux de voir les moldus reconnaître sa version des faits sans discussion, ce qui lui permettrait de ne pas devoir chercher à les convaincre pendant des heures : aussi, le sorcier ne chercha pas à enquêter d'avantage sur l'attitude de ces deux moldus pour le moment.

\- Ah bon : ce Pettigrow avait déjà piégé votre fils ou Lily et James ? S'enquit Vernon sincèrement abasourdi.

\- C'est ce que Patrick Parkinson (que vous connaissez) m'a confirmé car cet ignoble Pettigrow n'était pas sincère avec ses amis : aussi, ce chacal a souvent profité de leur générosité. Pire encore, ce rat avait déjà accusé mon fils à sa place au moins une fois durant leur adolescence en accusant Sirius d'avoir brisé un artefact magique d'une valeur inestimable dans la boutique de Parkinson . Répondit le patriarche.

\- Alors, ce Pettigrow était donc déjà un lâche, un traître et un menteur depuis longtemps. Constata Vernon surpris.

\- Vous lisez dans mes pensées Mr : ce chacal a abusé de la gentillesse de mon fils, votre belle-sœur et de votre beau-frère puisqu'ils étaient complètement aveuglés à son sujet. Figurez-vous que Sirius a même joué au héros en acceptant de se laisser accuser à la place de son soi-disant ami le jour où il a brisé l'artefact. Ensuite, ce Pettigrow de malheur est parti sans se soucier des répercussions de ses actes sur mon fils. Fort heureusement Parkinson n'était pas dupe car il avait assisté à la scène donc il avait demandé à mon enfant la raison de son mensonge avant de rester sans voix après les propos de mon fils qui ne voulait pas blesser ce traître manifestement très complexé par son embonpoint. S'emporta Orion.

\- Si je peux me permettre : votre fils était vraiment beaucoup trop gentil à l'égard de Pettigrow. Finit par dire Vernon dans un lapsus car le moldu était surpris par le contraste entre la générosité, voire, naïveté de ce Sirius Black à l'égard de ses amis et son attitude mesquine à l'encontre de Severus sous le prétexte de blaguer.

\- Je sais et vous m'en voyez fort contrarié : on dit que l'amour rend aveugle, néanmoins, il me semble que c'est la même chose en ce qui concerne certaines amitiés. Déplora Orion. _ »

* * *

Les Dursley acquiescèrent tout en songeant que le sorcier en face d'eux n'était pas mauvais, même si, son aura restait assez impressionnante. Ensuite, ils chassèrent leurs pensées pour écouter les propos du patriarche :

« _ Comme je disais précédemment: mon fils s'est laissé aveuglé par ce Pettigrow de malheur, néanmoins, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que lui donc je compte bien faire en sorte que la vérité éclate au grand jour afin de faire libérer Sirius mais aussi rendre justice à votre sœur ou belle-sœur et votre beau-frère. Affirma Orion d'un ton velouté mais ferme.

\- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Demanda Pétunia sincèrement intéressée car elle désirait également que l'assassin de sa sœur soit enfin bouclé en prison.

\- Je vais engager un avocat afin d'obtenir un procès pour mon fils, ce qui nous permettra de faire éclater la vérité au grand jour durant l'audience grâce au _Veritaserum_. Entre-temps, je ferai également rechercher Pettigrow de manière discrète afin de pouvoir prouver sa survie si des détectives parviennent à le retrouver. Répondit le patriarche.

\- Qu'est-ce que le _Veritaserum_ ? Feignit de demander Pétunia, même si, Pansy lui avait expliqué la capacité de cette potion ou sérum.

\- C'est un sérum de vérité : la personne qui y est soumise est incapable de lui mentir si vous lui posez des questions précises. Expliqua Orion.

\- Mm, je comprends : vous comptez donc faire demander à votre fils s'il était bien le gardien du secret de ma sœur et son mari. Devina Pétunia.

\- Je n'aurai pas pu résumer les faits d'une meilleure manière Mrs : mon fils prouvera ainsi qu'il n'était pas le gardien du secret puis le Magenmagot lui demandera aussitôt l'identité du véritable gardien avant de réaliser enfin la véritable nature de cet ignoble Pettigrow. Confirma Orion ravi de voir que les Moldus comprenaient parfaitement son plan.

\- Je serai heureuse de voir enfin la justice rendue pour ma sœur. Avoua Pétunia.

\- Elle le sera Madame, n'en doutez point: je ne suis plus tout jeune, néanmoins, je ne suis pas aussi décrépit que mon apparence laisse suggérer donc vous pouvez être assurée que tous les moyens disponibles seront employés pour convaincre le Magenmagot d'accorder enfin un procès à mon fils et de chercher ce Pettigrow de malheur afin de le juger pour le meurtre de votre sœur et son mari. Affirma Lord Black.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous faites Milord. Dit Pétunia impressionnée par la puissance évidente du sorcier, ce qui la convainquit qu'il finirait par obtenir justice pour Lily.

\- De rien Madame: la réputation de ma famille a été ternie pendant la guerre en raison des actes de certains membres de ma famille comme le Maître des Potions a probablement du vous l'expliquer. Commença Orion qui avait donné certaines directives à Severus au sujet de ce qu'il pouvait révéler ou non aux deux moldus.

\- Oui il nous en a parlé, néanmoins, nous comprenons que vous n'êtes point responsable des actes de votre nièce. Enfin, votre plus jeune fils a été entraîné dans un groupuscule d'extrémistes sans réaliser leurs actes avant de constater la vérité, néanmoins, il n'a jamais tué ou blessé personne et vous-même n'êtes pas hostile aux gens comme nous donc nous n'avons rien contre vous. Précisa Pétunia d'un ton prudent.

\- Je suis heureux de constater que vous avez parfaitement réalisé la situation, néanmoins, je vous assure encore une fois que la réputation de ma famille est surfaite et que je mettrai tout en œuvre pour rendre justice aux Potter. Reprit le patriarche.

\- … (hochement de tête des deux conjoints).

\- Maintenant j'aimerai en revenir au sujet principal : votre fils Harry que je souhaite vraiment rencontrer. Spécifia Orion sans préciser qu'il tenait à s'assurer du bien-être de l'enfant en personne et non se fier exclusivement aux deux moldus ou le Maître des Potions, même si, le sorcier ne mettait pas leurs paroles en doute._ »

* * *

Les deux époux se contemplèrent puis Pétunia acquiesça donc Vernon reprit la parole :

« _ Nous n'y voyons aucun inconvénient, cependant, nous ne savons pas comment faire car vous n'êtes pas seul. De plus, nous ne le sommes pas non plus car nous voyageons avec Hermione l'amie de nos enfants qui ne sait rien sur les origines d'Harry, même si, c'est une petite sorcière elle aussi. Tenta d'expliquer Vernon sincèrement convaincu qu'Hermione ne se doutait de rien.

\- Je comprends très bien la situation car le Maître des Potions m'a parlé de Miss Granger donc je saurai me montrer discret en présence de cette jeune demoiselle. En échange, je vous demande d'observer la même discrétion de votre part au sujet de ma présence et celle de mon épouse en ces lieux. Répliqua Orion secrètement amusé par l'attitude du moldu car personne n'aurait jamais osé lui demander de faire preuve de discrétion dans le monde magique.

\- Oui bien sûr il n'y a pas de problèmes. Affirma Vernon.

\- Nous serons discrets. Rajouta Pétunia.

\- Je souhaiterai également obtenir la même réserve de la part de votre sœur qui est au courant de tout ce qui concerne votre fils et qui est fiancée avec Reginald Mac Kintosh d'après le Maître des Potions. Dit ensuite le patriarche.

\- Marjorie sera aussi discrète que nous donc elle ne dira rien à Reginald car elle tient également à protéger Harry des curieux. Affirma Vernon.

\- Très bien : je suis heureux de constater la coopération de votre sœur car les Mac Kintosh ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes, néanmoins, les deux frères sont très bavards donc ils seraient incapables de garder le secret au sujet de votre fils ou de notre rencontre. Or, votre enfant ne doit pas être exposé à des foules d'admirateurs idiots ou de personnes dégénérées comme les furies qui ont tenté d'attraper les cheveux d'un autre enfant prénommé Harry dans la boutique de Parkinson. Insista le lord tout en omettant d'ajouter ses suspicions à l'égard de l'attitude des ex Mangemorts en liberté à l'égard du petit Potter si l'un d'eux devait s'approcher du petit garçon.

\- Oh oui : nous avons réalisé l'engouement des gens pour notre fils lorsqu'il a failli être démasqué pendant le fête du petit Robert-Bruce donc je ne veux pas lui faire courir de nouveaux risques, ni mon épouse ou ma sœur. Renchérit Vernon.

\- Le Maître des Potions m'a parlé de cet incident : vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de vous en sortir sans dommages, néanmoins, il vaudrait mieux éviter de fréquenter le monde sorcier britannique pour le moment, sauf, lorsque vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement comme durant le mariage de votre sœur, si Miss Dursley finit par épouser Reginald Mac Kintosh. Conseilla Lord Black d'un ton poli mais sans réplique.

\- Oui c'est ce que nous ferons. Affirma Vernon.

\- Je ne tiens pas à faire courir de risques à votre fils moi non plus, ni compromettre sa réputation, si les sorciers finissaient par apprendre notre entrevue alors que ma famille est prétendument malveillante, même si, c'est faux. Reprit Orion.

\- Nous comprenons votre point de vue car nous avons souvent vu Ridge critiquer les Parkinson à cause de ses préjugés au sujet de Serpentard avant qu'il ne finisse par s'excuser. Avoua Pétunia.

\- Malheureusement, beaucoup de personnes ne veulent pas voir au-delà des apparences donc ils jugent les gens sans aucun fondements. Approuva Orion.

\- Milord, j'aimerai aussi vous demander quelque chose. Dit Pétunia tout en prenant son courage à deux mains.

\- Je vous écoute Madame. L'invita Orion.

\- Je ne veux pas vous vexer mais j'imagine que votre fils doit beaucoup souffrir en prison. Commença Pétunia.

\- Oui Sirius a beaucoup souffert en prison, même si, il a tenté de ne pas nous effrayer en demandant à mon conseiller de ne pas nous révéler ses conditions de détention. Confirma le patriarche.

\- Votre fils Sirius est très prévenant donc j'espère que vous comprendrez ma requête. Poursuivit Pétunia tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa nervosité.

\- Parlez sans crainte Madame. L'incita Orion tout en conservant un ton aimable à l'égard de la moldue.

\- Harry est extrêmement sensible : aussi, je ne voudrai pas qu'il s'effraie face à son parrain si jamais votre fils devait le rencontrer à l'improviste après sa libération. C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerai vous demander si nous pourrions attendre un peu pour organiser une rencontre entre nos deux enfants. Osa enfin dire Pétunia.

\- … (silence songeur de Lord Black).

\- Cela permettrait à votre fils de se reprendre après toutes ses épreuves et nous : nous aurions le temps de préparer Harry à cette rencontre. Précisa Pétunia légèrement tremblante tout en priant le Ciel de ne pas avoir offensé le sorcier assis en face d'elle.

\- Je comprends votre requête Mrs Dursley et je partage votre point de vue car mon fils sera très éprouvé à sa sortie de prison : aussi, Sirius aura besoin du soutien de sa famille mais également de calme pour retrouver un peu de sérénité après toutes les épreuves subies. Affirma le lord tout en admirant la moldue pour son courage._ »

XXXXX

Le lord estima également que toutes les mères dignes de ce nom (au contraire de sa propre génitrice Melania Black née Mac Millan ou de sa belle-mère Irma Black née Crabbe) protégeaient leurs enfants envers et contre tous y compris des personnes plus puissantes quels que soient leurs statuts. Ensuite, il reprit le discours :

« _ Je pense que Sirius acceptera d'attendre un peu pour rencontrer son filleul car il est probablement conscient de ne pas pouvoir faire irruption dans la vie d'un enfant sans aucune préparation. Dit le sorcier d'un ton légèrement rassurant.

\- Merci pour votre compréhension. Dit aussitôt Pétunia soulagée et dont un grand poids s'était enfin soulevé de ses épaules.

\- Par contre, je souhaiterai établir une correspondance entre nos deux fils après la libération de Sirius car cela leur permettrait d'apprendre à se connaître avant leur rencontre. Insista le Lord.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients et toi Vernon ? Déclara Pétunia surprise.

\- Non je n'en vois pas non plus. Répondit son mari.

\- Fort bien : je sais que vous comptez repartir demain pour rentrer chez vous dans le Surrey, néanmoins, accepteriez-vous de venir prendre le petit-déjeuner chez la petite Parkinson afin que nous puissions-nous revoir avant votre départ ? Proposa Lord Black.

\- Euh c'est que nous ne voulons pas déranger les Parkinson car nous sommes sept. Rappela Pétunia surprise.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : ce sont les époux Parkinson eux-même qui nous ont proposé cette solution après avoir appris notre entrevue de ce soir. Affirma aussitôt le patriarche.

\- Vous êtes certain que cela ne les dérangera pas, ni votre famille qui risque d'être surprise à notre vue non? Insista Pétunia.

\- Non cela ne dérangera personne puisque ce sont les elfes de maison qui se chargeront de tout préparer. De plus, les petits Parkinson vous connaissent sous le nom des Dursley et ont parlé de vous à Nymphadora ou encore Altaïr après avoir entend le récit de leur petite sœur au sujet de sa rencontre avec vos enfants cet après-midi: aussi, nul ne se posera de questions. Ma nièce Andromeda sera donc simplement ravie de me voir me rapprocher des personnes issues du monde moldu. Expliqua Orion.

\- Votre nièce ne se doute donc pas de l'identité d'Harry. Réalisa Vernon.

\- Non car je ne lui en parlerai pas sans votre permission, même si, je connais sa discrétion. Renchérit le lord.

\- Merci beaucoup Milord pour votre compréhension mais j'espère que cela ne vous posera pas de problèmes par la suite lorsque la vérité finira par éclater. Intervint Pétunia.

\- Non car ma nièce est une personne réfléchie donc elle comprendra bien évidemment que je respecte les secret des autres. La rassura Orion.

\- Alors je dirai que nous pouvons accepter votre proposition donc nous viendrons demain si mon épouse est d'accord. Décida Vernon.

\- Oui bien entendu : Severus, Milord pourriez vous remercier également les Parkinson pour leur invitation ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- Certes. Dit Severus.

\- A propos des Parkinson : vous devriez continuer de les fréquenter en toute discrétion après votre retour dans le Surrey puisque ces deux sorciers pourraient également parler de votre beau-frère à votre fils. Suggéra Lord Black.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Vernon.

\- Le jeune James fréquentait régulièrement leur boutique avant sa mort et je pense qu'ils pourraient également évoquer votre sœur ou belle-sœur car Miss Evans s'y rendait aussi parfois. Suggéra lord Black.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'ils connaissaient autant James ou qu'ils avaient connu Lily. Avoua Pétunia surprise.

\- Ils ne se doutaient pas de qui nous étions avant donc ils ne risquaient pas de nous en parler. Estima Vernon.

\- C'est vrai et puis je serai vraiment heureuse si d'autres personnes peuvent me parler de ma sœur mais aussi en faire de même avec Harry tout en évoquant également James. Reconnut Pétunia.

\- Vous pourrez en parler avec eux discrètement demain afin de leur proposer de venir vous voir ou ils vous contacteront plus tard grâce au téléphone. Dit le patriarche.

\- Vous connaissez bien notre monde Milord. Affirma Vernon surpris.

\- Pas vraiment car je ne fréquentais pas souvent le monde sans magie avant hier, néanmoins, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'entrevoir le téléphone et la télévision ainsi que les aéroports. Précisa Orion.

\- Ah. Dirent simplement les deux moldus.

\- Je viens de penser à autre chose : nous avons racheté l'appartement de mon fils quand il a été mis aux enchères après la guerre. Mon conseiller s'est également occupé de retrouver les affaires de Sirius donc je lui demanderai de les examiner afin de voir si mon fils ne possédait pas des photographies des époux Potter ou encore de leur enfant lorsqu'il était bébé. Ensuite, nous pourrions dupliquer ces clichés afin de vous les donner. Renchérit Orion.

\- Ce serait merveilleux si vous pouviez donner des photographies de ses parents à Harry car il n'en a pas énormément. Affirma Pétunia ravie.

\- Je contacterai mon chargé d'affaires demain puis Parkinson se chargera de vous apporter ces clichés lorsqu'il vous rendra visite. Promit Orion.

\- Merci.

\- A propos de votre demeure : le Maître des Potions m'a dit qu'Albus Dumbledore a manifestement assuré votre protection d'une manière ou d'une autre, néanmoins, j'aimerai prêter un grimoire au Maître des Potions afin qu'il puisse renforcer votre protection, si vous me le permettez. Commença Orion.

\- Mm, c'est vraiment très gentil d'y songer Milord. Dit Pétunia surprise.

\- Je tiens simplement à votre sécurité à tous les cinq mais aussi celle de Miss Dursley. D'ailleurs, certains sortilèges sont tellement puissants qu'aucune personne malveillante n'est parvenue à entrer chez moi durant la guerre. Commença Orion.

\- J'avoue avoir eu peur de la magie auparavant, néanmoins, je ne serai pas contre ce genre de protection pour ma famille maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Renchérit Vernon car il ne voulait pas courir de risques après avoir vu l'attitude des sorciers durant la fête de Robert-Bruce.

\- Très bien : le grimoire permettra au Maître des Potions de lancer des sortilèges protecteurs sur votre demeure, celle de Miss Dursley mais aussi l'école de vos enfant, votre lieu de travail ainsi que tous les lieux où vous vous rendez régulièrement vos enfants, votre épouse, votre sœur et vous. Affirma aussitôt Orion.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce tout ce que vous faites Milord. Affirmèrent aussitôt les deux moldus.

\- C'est un plaisir. Bien : à quelle heure pouvez-vous venir demain ? Reprit le sorcier.

\- C'est que nous comptions partir tôt donc nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger… Hésita Vernon.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème : les enfants resteront peut-être couchés mais Milady, les époux Parkinson ou moi-même serons déjà levés à sept heures. Précisa aussitôt Lord Black.

\- Alors, je dirais que nous pourrions venir à sept heures trente si cela ne vous dérange vraiment pas, ni vous Severus ou les Parkinson. Proposa Vernon après avoir consulté sa femme.

\- C'est parfait. Affirma Orion satisfait de pouvoir rencontrer le petit garçon.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient et les Parkinson n'en verront pas non plus car ils sont très matinaux. Les rassura Severus._ »

* * *

Le patriarche songea cependant à un détail avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Je sais que le Maître des Potions vous a parlé de mon fils cadet. Commença Lord Black.

\- Oui nous savons qu'il est très malade et _plongé dans une profonde catatonie_. Dit Pétunia en réutilisant les termes employés par Severus.

\- Vous avez parfaitement résumé la situation : je n'ai point honte de mon fils, néanmoins, je sais que son état est assez impressionnant aux yeux des visiteurs. Aussi, je ne voudrais pas que sa vision puisse _faire peur _à vos enfants, Miss Dursley, Miss Granger ou qu'ils se moquent de lui donc dites-moi si mon fils doit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre ou s'il peut se joindre à nous? S'enquit Orion .

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Milord : nos enfants ne se moqueront jamais d'une personne malade et ils n'auront pas peur de lui car nous leur expliquerons la situation. Affirma Vernon.

\- Mon fils Harry est très sensible à la souffrance des autres donc il ne se permettrait jamais de se moquer d'une personne malade. Son exemple a déteint sur Dudley qui ne le ferait pas non plus et Hermione a également été très bien élevée : aussi, elle respectera bien évidemment votre fils s'il nous faisait l'honneur de partager le petit-déjeuner avec nous. Renchérit Pétunia.

\- Vous m'en voyez très satisfait : certains enfants ne se sont pas montrés gentils envers mon fils donc nous le protégeons de notre mieux mon épouse et moi-même. Conclut Lord Black en songeant à Draco Malefoy._ »

Les époux Dursley acquiescèrent puis Orion voulut prendre congé donc Vernon s'inclina de nouveau puis Pétunia fit une révérence. Le sorcier apprécia leurs gestes et les salua avec respect avant d'attendre leur départ pour se lever car il ne voulait pas montrer sa fatigue aux autres. Il jeta un regard à Severus qui comprit son souhait avant de raccompagner ses invités jusqu'au portail. Une fois dehors, le sorcier rassura discrètement les Dursley sur le bon déroulement de la situation puis il les salua avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Fleamont Potter a bien réalisé la lotion Lissenplis ou Lissenplit en 1926 et il est bien né à la fin du XIXe comme son épouse donc la naissance de James en 1960 a été pratiquement un miracle pour eux. Enfin, Dorea Black était bien la tante de Walburga: Charlus et elle ont eu un fils mais on ne sait rien sur lui car ils sont manifestement morts tous les trois.**_

_**Alors comment trouvez-vous cette rencontre et quelles en seront les conséquences selon vous ? **_


	9. La fiction n'est pas abandonnée

Bonsoir à tous,

Je suis désolée de ne pas encore poster le prochain chapitre et donc de vous décevoir puisque vous pensiez probablement lire le nouveau chapitre après tant de temps. J'ai reçu pas mal de messages privés donc je voulais vous rassurer sur le fait que je n'abandonne absolument pas mes fictions: aussi, Merci Harry II continuera d'ici peu. J'avoue avoir été assez déprimée en cette période donc je restais bloquée devant l'écran sans rien pouvoir écrire. Ensuite, le travail m'a submergée, néanmoins, j'ai enfin écrit un plan pour la suite. C'est juste que je dois trouver un moment de tranquillité pour écrire les prochains chapitres dont la rencontre entre Regulus et Harry. Ce n'est pas primordial mais j'aimerai que ce soit réaliste et non quelque chose de baclé car je n'entend bien évidemment pas guérir Regulus d'un coup grâce à l'effet Harry. Le prochain chapitre portera sur quelque chose d'un peu inattendu; voire, surprenant ou niais pour certains mais pas pour Harry.

Je voulais aussi préciser que je ne permet absolument pas à qui que ce soit de copier mes histoires sur d'autres sites ou même ici, y compris de réaliser des traductions sans mon consentement. Quelqu'un m'avait demandé de pouvoir publier une traduction pour La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent et j'avais donné mon consentement mais ça n'a pas été réalisé pour le moment.

Merci pour tout et à très bientôt


	10. Des bonbonnières et du Miel

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**je travaille plus tard aujourd'hui donc j'en ai profité pour finir ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes malgré tout le temps passé depuis le dernier chapitre. La rencontre entre Harry et les Black n'a pas lieu ici car je suis encore en train de réfléchir aux interactions entre notre petit chouchou et Regulus: ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il n'y aura pas de miracle dû à l'effet Harry car mon objectif est de maintenir une certaine logique.**_

_**En tout cas, je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews mais aussi pour vos messages en mp qui m'ont fait très plaisir et remonter le morale face à certaines choses. Fort heureusement, cela ne concerne pas la santé qui est primordiale pour tous: d'ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous inciter à faire preuve de précaution face au Covid19. **_

_**Comme d'habitude, je répondrai plus tard aux reviews des membres du forum. En attendant merci aux guest pour leurs reviews: Scargot,Guest,Rosas,Lord Mannarelli et Lassa. Scargot et Guest, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Rosas j'avoue que mes ennuis ne sont pas finis car il faut maintenant refaire les salles de bains et rénover les conduites de gaz. Enfin, j'ai eu une grosse déprime mais bon il faut aller de l'avant petit à petit. Je vais finir par appeler un exorciste pour mettre fin à toute cette malchance.**_

_** Lassa, Lord Manarelli je suis contente que la rencontre entre Lord Blacl et les Dursley vous ai plus. En ce qui concerne la rencontre entre Regulus et Harry, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu Lord Manarelli car je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un miracle. Après rien ne dit qu'il n'y aura pas d'interaction entre eux, néanmoins, ce ne sera pas forcément la réaction attendue. Lassa tu as parfaitement décrit ma vision des choses au sujet de la correspondance entre Harry et Sirius car il a besoin de se reprendre avant de rencontrer son filleul donc les lettres seront un moyen de communication pour apprendre à se connaître. En tout cas, je pense aussi que les relations entre les Black, les Tonks, les Parkinson et les Dursley vont sûrement changer beaucoup de choses chez les sorciers, voire, même pour certains moldus (je n'en dis pas plus à ce sujet pour le moment). En tout cas, ça me rassure de voir que ce n'est pas moi qui suis trop vieille pour comprendre certaines choses, notamment au sujet de l'âge adulte XD.**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, même si, il peut sembler un peu gnan-gnan ou cucul la praline en raison des détails évoqués (je me rappelle encore de la review où quelqu'un me disait que les personnages n'avaient plus qu'à faire une ronde tous ensemble), néanmoins, les petits détails font souvent la différence dans les relations ou même pour le développement personnel d'Harry. Je vous rappelle que le langage des enfants est volontairement simpliste. Enfin souvenez-vous que cette partie de la fiction n'est pas exclusivement centrée sur Harry donc on verra d'avantage les Black, Severus mais aussi les Parkinson.**_

_**J'allais oublier de mentionner une chose: le roman Le Masque de Venise de Rosalind Laker a été publié en 1991 ou 1992 mais j'ai voulu l'utiliser dans le chapitre donc nous dirons qu'il a été publié avant dans cette fiction. **_

_**A très bientôt !**_

* * *

Après avoir salué Severus, les Dursley retournèrent auprès de leur famille. Durant le trajet, les deux époux marchèrent d'un pas bien plus léger qu'à l'aller puisqu'ils avaient été rassurés par l'attitude conciliante de Lord Black, même si, son aura restait assez impressionnante. Une fois de retour au pavillon, ils furent aussitôt accueillis par Harry qui avait assisté à leur arrivée depuis la fenêtre et s'était précipité jusqu'au portail. Les deux parents rassurèrent aussitôt leur enfant au sujet de leur rencontre avec Lord Black avant de lui proposer d'en parler à l'intérieur après qu'Hermione soit allée se coucher, néanmoins, les Dursley apprirent alors avec stupeur la parfaite connaissance des faits par la fillette :

« _ C'est pas la peine d'attendre Papa car Hermione sait tout sur nous. Avoua Harry.

\- Hermione sait tout ? Demanda Vernon surpris.

\- Elle sait que j'ai aussi Maman Lily et Papa James mais Hermione dira rien. Confirma Harry.

\- Mm, elle a du voir la cicatrice d'Harry à un moment ou un autre durant les vacances Vernon puis elle a probablement réalisé les faits lorsque le petit Ron Weasley a fait son esclandre pendant la fête de Robert-Bruce. Dit alors Pétunia à son mari.

\- Mm tu as probablement raison._ Reconnut son mari._ Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? Reprit Vernon un peu inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas la faute de Ron car Hermione le savait déjà avant Daddy : nous le lui avons dit Dudley et moi. Dévoila Harry afin de ne pas laisser accuser le petit Weasley.

\- Vous avez pris un très gros risque Harry : tu as bien vu comment les sorciers réagissent à ton nom. Reprocha Vernon mais sans faire preuve de sévérité car il ne voulait pas affoler l'enfant et puis le mal était déjà fait.

\- Oui je sais pardon mais Hermione ne dira rien Daddy car c'est une vraie amie et elle m'a aussi défendu pendant la fête. S'excusa Harry.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons faire confiance à la petite Vernon puisque c'est une fillette très intelligente qui a parfaitement compris les risques durant la fête. Intervint Pétunia pour aider son fils.

\- Vous avez probablement raison tous les deux mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose Harry. Dit alors Vernon d'un ton ferme.

\- Oui ? Demanda le petit garçon.

\- Tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais dire ton second nom de famille à qui que ce soit sans nous en parler d'abord, sauf en cas d'urgence. Je ne dis pas ça par méchanceté mais pour ta sécurité et la nôtre. Insista Vernon.

\- Promis Daddy : je ne le dirai plus. Promit l'enfant.

\- Bien : je vais également discuter avec Dudley et Hermione puis nous parlerons de Lord Black mais aussi d'autres choses. Conclut Vernon._ »

XXXXXXXX

Les trois Dursley rejoignirent la pièce à vivre où ils demandèrent à Marge et aux deux autres enfants de discuter avec eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marjorie surprise apprit ainsi la connaissance des faits par Hermione avant de se rassurer face aux propos de la fillette :

« _ Je vous promets de jamais rien dire sur Harry car Dudley et lui sont mes premiers vrais amis. De plus, je vous aime beaucoup vous aussi donc je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. Affirma Hermione tout en contemplant les Dursley.

\- Merci Hermione : tu dois comprendre que nous ne voulions pas te cacher la vérité parce que nous ne te faisions pas confiance mais parce que c'est dangereux puisqu'il y a des personnes qui aimait le Mage Noir et qui pourraient donc en vouloir à Harry pour sa disparition. Insista Vernon.

\- Je ne dirai rien promis. Le rassura Hermione.

\- J'avoue que je n'aime pas non plus l'attitude des fans d'Harry donc c'est mieux si Harry peut vivre tranquillement sans devoir affronter ces gens en attendant d'aller à Poudlard. Renchérit Pétunia.

\- Oui je comprends très bien ce que vous dites car je n'ai pas aimé leurs gestes non plus et puis je ne veux pas du tout vous mettre en danger. Ajouta Hermione.

\- Moi aussi j'ai pas aimé comment les autres regardaient Harry avant de le laisser tomber quand ils pensaient que c'était finalement pas Harry Potter. Intervint Dudley.

\- Ils n'étaient pas méchants et puis ils m'ont vu qu'une fois donc on pourra peut-être devenir amis plus tard s'ils comprennent que je suis simplement Harry et pas un héros. Modéra Harry.

\- Oui mais faudra quand même que tu fasse attention. Insista Dudley bien plus méfiant.

\- Oui c'est sûr mais rappelles toi qu' il y avait aussi des enfants très gentils qui s'intéressaient pas à mon nom : Luna, Neville, Cédric sont restés près de nous et puis les frères de Pansy ne me semblent pas méchants non plus. Affirma Harry.

\- C'est vrai mais souviens-toi que vous ne devez rien leur dire pour le moment. Insista Vernon.

\- Oui promis. Répéta son fils.

\- Vous ne devez rien dire non plus à Ridge, Nalaa, Archibald ou Robert-Bruce. Intervint Marge.

\- On doit rien dire même à Ridge ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- Non : nous ne devons rien dire non plus à Ridge pour le moment. J'ai confiance en lui mais Reginald est parfois bavard comme son frère donc il pourrait le lui dire, même sans, s'en rendre compte puis Archibald irait le raconter dans les pubs. Ensuite, Robert-Bruce ferait pareil avec tous ses amis au cours d'une fête. Affirma Marge décidée à protéger Harry coûte que coûte, quitte à vexer Ridge si nécessaire.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide Marge : j'espère que cela ne te causera pas de problèmes plus tard. La remercia Vernon légèrement inquiet au sujet des éventuelles répercussions sur la relation de sa sœur et l'écossais.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec Ridge à cause de moi. Renchérit Harry.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : Ridge pourrait être surpris, voire, un peu fâché au début quand il saura tout mais il comprendra puisque Reginald ferait pareil pour Robert-Bruce. Les rassura Marge prête à prendre le risque de perdre l'écossais si nécessaire, même si, la jeune femme espérait bien le convaincre du bien-fondé de son choix.

\- Alors ça va. Dit Harry rassuré.

\- Vous avez vu que Tante Marge ne dira rien non plus donc promettez-nous de ne plus rien dire à personne pour le moment. Demanda de nouveau Vernon aux deux autres enfants.

\- Promis. Jurèrent Dudley et Hermione.

\- Bien maintenant nous devons parler de Lord Black et du fait que nous sommes tous invités pour le petit-déjeuner chez les Parkinson demain marin. Décréta Vernon._ »

Ensuite, Pétunia songeuse demanda à son mari s'ils ne devraient pas avertir Severus au sujet de la fillette parfaitement au courant des faits puis Vernon acquiesça avant de demander à Harry s'ils pouvaient utiliser Hedwige. L'enfant y consentit aussitôt puisque la chouette était encore en lisser sa plume dans sa cage. Il alla donc la chercher pendant les parents écrivaient rapidement un mot à Severus.

Deux minutes plus tard, la chouette hulula doucement après avoir entendu la requête de son petit maître tout en laissant Vernon lui accrocher la lettre à sa patte. Une minute plus tard, le rapace sortit par la fenêtre et se rendit rapidement auprès du maître des Potions qui avait raccompagné Lord Black chez la petite Pansy. Severus ouvrit aussitôt la fenêtre à Hedwige avant de lire rapidement la lettre pendant que la fillette caressait le volatile. Après sa lecture, le sorcier fit part des propos des Dursley aux Black seniors et aux époux Parkinson puis il écrivit aussitôt un message aux deux époux pour les rassurer au sujet de leur parfaite compréhension.

XXXXX

En raison de la distance extrêmement courte entre les deux logis, Pétunia reçut rapidement la réponse de Severus avant d'en parler à toute l'assemblée. Ensuite, les deux époux évoquèrent leur entretien avec Lord Black puis Marge ainsi que les trois enfants leur promirent de ne rien révéler en présence des Tonks mais aussi des garçons. Durant la conversation, les Dursley révélèrent également l'état de Regulus afin que les enfants ne soient pas choqués par sa vision puis ils furent satisfaits par leur attitude puisque nul ne songeait à se moquer de ce pauvre malade. Enfin, ils allèrent se coucher, néanmoins, Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil après avoir compris que les Parkinson et les Black pourraient lui parler de ses parents durant les mois à venir puisque le sujet ne serait probablement pas évoqué demain devant les Tonks ou des garçons.

En son for intérieur, le petit garçon était toujours aussi curieux au sujet de sa Maman Lily, même si, il possédait des photographies de la jeune femme ainsi que des affaires de Lily mais surtout des proches qui pouvaient lui en parler. En revanche, Harry ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur James donc il se demandait vraiment à quoi cet homme pouvait ressembler en dehors de ses gestes envers Severus Rogue et espérait pouvoir en apprendre d'avantage sur lui grâce aux Parkinson ainsi que les Black.

Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant épuisé finit enfin par s'endormir avant de se lever rapidement après avoir entendu la sonnerie du réveil de ses parents. Il se précipita aussitôt sur les deux adultes amusés par son enthousiasme, néanmoins, ils ne songeaient uniquement à s'en moquer car les deux époux étaient conscients de son besoin de connaître son histoire. Ils ne furent donc pas surpris par sa requête puis Pétunia affirma l'aider et le suivit dans la chambre afin d'aider le petit garçon à trouver des_ vêtements sérieux_ dans l'espoir de se montrer sous son meilleur jour devant les Black puisqu'ils étaient de la même famille que James.

* * *

Entre-temps, le reste de la maisonnée se prépara puis le petit groupe grimpa à bord du camping-car après avoir fermé les volets, les portes ainsi que le portail de la demeure. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Vernon finit par garer le véhicule devant la seconde maison des Parkinson pour être certain de ne pas gêner Severus ou Ted Tonks au moment où l'un d'eux devrait probablement ouvrir le garage pour prendre la voiture afin d'accompagner les Black à l'hôpital. Ensuite, le petit groupe descendit de l'engin avant d'être accueilli par Pansy qui avait guetté leur arrivée depuis la fenêtre.

Après les avoir salué, la fillette affirma que tout le monde était déjà levé, même si, Regulus les rejoindrait plus tard car son elfe était en train de les préparer puis elle fit les fit entrer dans la cour tout en rassurant Harry au sujet de Bacon qui pouvait entrer sans soucis car ses parents avaient lancé des sortilèges pour que milady et lui ne s'agitent pas durant leur rencontre. se rengorgeant face aux compliments d'Harry au sujet des lanternes, même si, Pansy précisa que tous les mérites revenaient aux elfes de maison puisqu'ils s'étaient chargés de les installer en guise de comité bienvenue pour Serena, Pavel ou encore Altaïr après avoir reçu les instructions de son père.

Une minute plus tard, ses parents et Severus les rejoignirent afin de saluer le petit groupe avant de les rassurer sur leurs habitudes matinales donc les adultes prenaient vraiment leur petit-déjeuner à cette heure-ci tout comme Pansy. Les époux Black étaient également levés tout comme les Tonks. Au cours de la conversation, le maître des potions profita du fait qu'ils soient encore dans la cour pour expliquer à Dudley et Hermione la délicatesse de la situation de Regulus afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne s'affolent pas à sa vue au moment de son arrivée du malade. En revanche, il ne fit aucune recommandation particulière à Harry car Severus connaissait la profonde empathie de l'enfant donc le sorcier ne ressentait aucune inquiétude au sujet de son attitude.

Enfin, les Parkinson se tournèrent vers le petit _Potter, __Dursley, Potter__-Dursley _ou _Dursley-Potter_ (puisque les deux conjoints ne savaient pas s'il avait conservé son nom d'origine après la mort de ses parents) au moment où le jeunes garçon reprit la parole :

« _ Dites : je sais qu'on pourra pas discuter beaucoup de _vous savez qui_ aujourd'hui parce qu'on sera pas tous seuls mais vous pourrez venir nous voir chez nous pour en parler plus tard ? Demanda Harry aux deux époux.

\- Oui bien entendu si Mrs et Mr Dursley sont d'accord. Dit Patrick conscient du fait que l'enfant ne parlait bien évidemment pas du Mage Noir mais de ses parents biologiques.

\- Nous serions ravis de vous recevoir chez nous donc vous serez toujours les bienvenus ainsi que vos enfants. Affirmèrent aussitôt les deux époux.

\- Alors, nous viendrons vous voir d'ici quelques semaines car nous nous souvenons bien de _la sœur Mrs Dursley et de son mari_… Dit Patrick tout en se tournant pour s'assurer que Mrs Tonks ne les ait pas rejoint.

\- J'ai lancé un sortilège pour que personne ne puisse entendre nos propos pour le moment donc vous pouvez parler sans crainte d'être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Révéla Severus.

\- Bien alors dans ce cas nous n'avons pas besoin de subterfuges: je peux donc te confirmer que nous connaissions le jeune Lord James Potter car il venait souvent à la boutique que ce soit avec ses parents durant son enfance puis avec ses amis pendant son adolescence. Ensuite, il a continué de venir nous voir pour acheter des cadeaux à sa petite amie Lily. Révéla Patrick à Harry.

\- Miss Lily était cependant déjà venue nous voir à la boutique bien avant de fréquenter Lord Potter. Précisa Naraantuya.

\- Je ne m'en serai pas doutée car je croyais que mes parents ramenaient directement Lily la maison à chaque retour pour les vacances et qu'elle se rendait donc sur le Chemin de Traverse uniquement pour chercher ses affaires scolaires. Avoua Pétunia surprise.

\- C'est exact Pétunia : votre père ne voulait pas s'attarder car il n'aimait pas rouler la nuit donc votre famille rentrait tout de suite après l'arrivée du train: aussi, Lily a rencontré les Parkinson pour la première fois durant le Marché de Noël à Pré-au-Lard au cours de notre troisième année. Intervint Severus.

\- Vous avez une très bonne mémoire Professeur. Affirma Patrick.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est vous qui nous aviez présenté cette jeune demoiselle. Renchérit Naraantuya.

\- Vous aviez déjà l'étalage le plus intéressant à l'époque et Lily cherchait des cadeaux originaux pour sa famille donc j'ai pensé à vous tout de suite. Affirma Severus, même si, il n'achetait pas souvent des choses aux Parkinson durant cette période car le jeune homme essayait d'aider sa mère en lui envoyant presque tout l'argent gagné grâce au brassage de ses potions à Poudlard.

\- Vous avez donc non seulement une boutique mais vous exposez aussi vos marchandises dans des foires. Constata Vernon.

\- Oui car nous sommes assez polyvalents. Confirma Patrick._ »

XXXXXX

Le sorcier expliqua d'abord que les Parkinson étaient non seulement des fermiers mais surtout des apiculteurs très connus depuis des générations, même si, la vente de leur miel ne leur avait jamais permis de s'enrichir au Royaume-Uni sorcier. Si Kenneth Parkinson le père de Patrick ou encore son grand-père étaient satisfait de leur sort au sein de sa ferme, il n'en allait pas de même pour le jeune homme qui rêvait de voyager jusqu'en Asie comme le sorcier son idole _Marco Polo. _Ce dernier était le premier sorcier de sa famille donc il avait publié ses récits dans les deux mondes. Fortement influencé par les mémoires de son héros, Parkinson junior voulait donc parcourir les routes de la soie et des épices mais également de devenir un marchand spécialisé dans les produits asiatiques après la fin de ses études à Poudlard.

De son côté, le grand-père Parkinson aspirait à prendre sa retraite : aussi, il avait décidé d'offrir ses ruches uniquement à son petit-fils après avoir constaté ses bons résultats aux Aspics (puisque Patricia n'était pas intéressée par l'apiculture) avant de l'encourager à développer sa propre affaire. Le jeune homme avait remercié son grand-père puis il s'était lancé dans la production, la vente de son miel, sa gelée royale ou encore de produits à la propolis sur les étalages des marchés sorciers britanniques. Au bout de quelques mois, Patrick avait cependant voulu diversifier ses produits avant de chercher une idée originale pour attirer l'attention de ses clients potentiels.

Au cours de ses réflexions, le sorcier songeur s'était souvenu des activités créatives organisées par sa mère qui utilisait la cire produite par les abeilles de la famille afin de fabriquer des bougies avec ses trois enfants. Or, cette activité serait sûrement rentable puisque les sorciers utilisaient quotidiennement des bougies contrairement aux moldus. Il avait donc demandé de l'aide à Mrs Parkinson, même si, elle n'avait plus rien organisé de ce genre après le décès de sa cadette Pénélope. Malgré sa réticence initiale en raison des souvenirs douloureux liés à la joie de sa fillette durant_ les ateliers bougies_, La sorcière avait aidé son fils à en réaliser pendant quelques mois puis Patrick s'était débrouillé seul puisqu'il maîtrisait enfin toute la chaîne de fabrication.

Malgré son scepticisme initial, Kenneth Parkinson avait fini par féliciter son fils pour son idée à la vue du pécule accumulé grâce aux bougies et au miel pendant cinq ans. Ensuite, Patrick s'était enfin lancé sur les traces de son idole avant de parcourir l'Asie avec ses produits, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom d'_Abeille Voyageuse_. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier était enfin parvenu à ouvrir sa boutique à Londres tout en continuant d'exposer ses marchandises durant quelques expositions. Cette décision lui avait permis de rencontrer sa future épouse Naraantuya au cours d'une foire à Pékin puis elle l'avait aidé à développer leurs affaires, notamment grâce à ses contacts en Asie mais surtout son bon goût ainsi que son talent artistique.

* * *

Flattée par les propos de son conjoint, Naraantuya protesta aussitôt pour la forme, même si, son mari affirma qu'elle façonnait de très belles bougies bien plus raffinées que les siennes au point de les transformer en de véritables objets d'art. Ces derniers étaient donc souvent utilisés comme bonbonnières par les sorciers ou comme décorations d'intérieur. Severus confirma les faits aux Dursley:

« _ Lily adorait les bougies de Mrs Parkinson mais aussi les différents types de miel de son mari. Expliqua Severus sous le regard attentif d'Harry.

\- Je me souviens que Lily adorait le miel. Reconnut Pétunia songeuse.

\- Oh oui: votre soeur a testé tous nos miels mais son préféré était celui aux mille fleurs. Affirma Patrick pendant que le petit garçon enregistrait soigneusement ces informations dans son esprit.

\- Je me souviens qu'elle nous en achetait davantage à Noël ainsi que des bougies. Renchérit Naraantuya .

\- Oui car elle aimait également tes compositions spéciales pour Noël. Se souvint Patrick.

\- Maintenant je comprends l'origine des pots de miel et des bougies qu'elle nous offraient. Réalisa Pétunia avant de regretter silencieusement d'avoir toujours dédaigner ces présents au point de les laisser dans le cellier familial sous le prétexte de les utiliser tous ensemble au lieu de les conserver exclusivement pour elle...

\- Oui votre sœur adorait les bougies de mon épouse ce dont le jeune Lord Potter a fini par s'apercevoir durant le marché de Noël en 1976. Ce jour-là, il a donc insisté pour acheter toutes nos bougies dans l'espoir de l'attendrir grâce à ses cadeaux, néanmoins, Miss Evans n'avait pas compris son intention donc elle l'a traité d'égoïste et s'est disputée avec lui avant d'insister pour qu'il lui laisse acheter celles qu'elle convoitait. Ensuite, elle l'a laissé en plan. Révéla Patrick hilare.

\- Oh le pauvre : il a pas eu de chance si Auntie Lily l'a grondé. Estima Dudley.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Dudley: le jeune Lord Potter a bien ri après leur dispute puis il nous a demandé de réaliser un joli paquet cadeau avec toutes les bougies restantes ainsi que leurs photophores ou autre avant de l'envoyer lui-même à ta tante pour Noël. Le rassura Patrick.

\- Oh et Maman Lily était contente ? Demanda Harry toujours avide de détails.

\- Je pense que oui car ta _Maman Lily_ n'a pas protesté quand il nous a acheté toutes nos bougies pour la Saint-Valentin. Répondit le sorcier.

\- Je pense que c'était sa manière de lui montrer son amour pour elle puisqu'il avait enfin cessé de la taquiner pour attirer son attention. Renchérit Naraantuya.

\- Papa James aimait beaucoup Maman Lily ? Lui demanda aussitôt Harry très curieux car il entendait enfin des détails un peu plus positifs sur Papa James.

\- Oh oui : nous avons pu constater qu'il était très amoureux d'elle car _Papa __James_ connaissait parfaitement les goûts de ta Maman Lily et choisissait toujours ce qui lui plaisait sur notre étalage. Parfois, il nous commandait même des choses par catalogue pour cette belle demoiselle. Confirma Naraantuya tout en utilisant scrupuleusement les termes employés par l'enfant pour désigner les Potter.

\- Le jeune lord James est aussi venu nous voir pour nous commander des bougies particulières après la fin de ses études à Poudlard car il comptait les utiliser durant sa demande en mariage. Dévoila Patrick au petit Harry visiblement très intéressé par ces détails.

\- Oh et ça a marché ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Je pense que oui puisqu'il est ensuite revenu avec Miss Lily afin de choisir leurs bonbonnières de mariage dans notre boutique. Affirma le sorcier souriant.

\- En 1979, Milady Potter nous avait également contacté peu avant notre départ afin que je lui confectionne des bougies particulières, même si, nous ne savions pas si elle s'en servirait très bientôt ou non. Révéla également son épouse à l'enfant sous le regard curieux des Dursley.

\- Ah bon et pourquoi Maman Lily voulait ces bougies ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Eh bien, ta Maman Lily souhaitait manifestement avoir un bébé donc nous avons ensuite compris qu'elle a probablement utilisé ces bougies pour ta cérémonie sorcière Harry. Avoua Naraantuya aux Dursley abasourdis et sous le regard tranquille de Severus._ »

En son for intérieur, le maître des Potions était légèrement surpris de ne plus ressentir aucune amertume face à ce genre de détails au sujet de la vie amoureuse de Lily, néanmoins, Severus se sentait beaucoup mieux ainsi. A son insu, le sorcier continuait de faire son deuil au sujet de son premier amour à sens unique : aussi, il commençait à songer enfin au futur depuis sa rencontre avec le petit Dursley, la petite Parkinson mais également son rapprochement avec les Black.

* * *

De son côté, le petit garçon était heureux d'obtenir d'autres détails sur Maman Lily et Papa James ainsi que des informations au sujet de sa petite enfance auprès d'eux, ce qui l'incita à poser une autre question :

« _ C'était quoi ma cérémonie sorcière? S'enquit Harry avide de détails.

\- C'était la cérémonie que tes parents sorciers ont organisé pour célébrer ta naissance dans le monde magique puis ils ont offert des bonbonnières à leurs amis en guise de souvenir. Tous les sorciers du monde entier font pareil pour leurs enfants, même si, les rites sont différents selon les pays ou les traditions. Expliqua Patrick le plus simplement possible.

\- C'est exact : nous-même avons procédé à une cérémonie britannique et une cérémonie mongole pour chacun de nos enfants afin de respecter nos traditions respectives. Renchérit son épouse tout en contemplant sa fille.

\- Harry a donc eu droit à une cérémonie sorcière britannique : vous pourriez-nous expliquer en quoi ça consiste? Intervint Pétunia qui n'aurait jamais imaginé que les sorciers détenaient une certaine forme de spiritualité, voire, une ou des religions.

\- La cérémonie ressemble un peu aux baptêmes auxquels nous assistions parfois à l'église du quartier le dimanche, sauf que ce n'est pas un prêtre qui dirige la cérémonie mais un sorcier choisi par les parents. Commença Severus qui avait assisté à des cérémonies moldues, voire, des messes durant son enfance en compagnie de Lily puisque la fillette voulait l'emmener avec elle le dimanche afin qu'il puisse passer un peu de temps loin de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

\- … (silence attentif des Dursley).

\- Durant le rite, cette personne lance un sortilège de protection au bébé tout en lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans le monde magique pendant que l'un des parrain ou marraine tient une bougie allumée et l'autre a l'enfant dans leurs bras. Expliqua Severus tout en songeant qu'il était conscient de ne pas être le parrain idéal aux yeux des Malefoy lorsque Voldemort avait contraint les parents à accepter Rogue ainsi que Nina Doholova comme parrain et marraine de Draco.

\- Oui c'est un rite de passage et une bénédiction magique. Renchérit Patrick.

\- Ah, je savais pas que Lily et James avaient fait ces choses pour moi. Avoua Harry surpris.

-Tous les sorciers font ça pour leurs bébés. Par contre, ta cérémonie a manifestement eu lieu en secret pendant la guerre puisque personne ne savait que Sirius Black était ton parrain avant la fin du conflit. Affirma Patrick à l'enfant.

\- D'ailleurs, personne ne sait si tu as une marraine ou non. Renchérit Naraantuya.

\- Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas y avoir assisté et je suppose que mes parents n'ont pas pu le faire non plus puisqu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture quelques jours après la naissance d'Harry. Confessa Pétunia.

\- A mon avis, tes parents ne savaient peut-être même pas que Lily était enceinte puisqu'ils ne nous ont rien dit quand ils sont venus voir Dudley à la maternité après sa naissance. Intervint Vernon.

\- C'est possible puisque Lily devait se cacher au point qu'elle n'est même pas venue à leur enterrement. C'est aussi pour ce motif que nous avons appris la naissance d'Harry au bout de plusieurs mois seulement. Reconnut Pétunia avant de regretter de nouveau son entêtement à fuir sa sœur comme la peste durant toutes ces années.

\- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé chez vos parents une lanterne rouge et or avec l'écusson de Gryffondor et une bougie en forme de lion à l'intérieur ? S'enquit la sorcière.

\- Non je n'ai rien trouvé de ce genre chez mes parents. Répondit Pétunia.

\- Votre sœur n'a donc pas dû avoir le temps d'envoyer la bonbonnière à vos parents. Estima Naraantuya.

\- C'est possible car je n'ai pas trouvé la bougie, ni la lanterne. Par contre, je n'ai jamais vu la bonbonnière de mariage de ma sœur donc je ne saurais vous dire si elle est encore chez mes parents ou pas. Dévoila Pétunia.

\- Vous n'avez pas trouvé une gondole en cristal avec des poupées costumées assises dessus ainsi qu'une lanterne emplie de mini pots de miel, un sachet de dragée et une bougie ? Demanda Patrick curieux.

\- Mm, si : il y a deux gondoles dans la vitrine de mes parents et deux belles lanternes. Reconnut Pétunia.

\- Alors ce sont bien les bonbonnières de Milady et Milord Potter. Affirma le sorcier.

\- Oui mais il n'y a pas de poupées dedans, ni de bougie ou du miel ! Regretta Harry.

\- Tes grands-parents maternels ont probablement dû ouvrir les boîtes pour manger les dragées et le miel avant d'utiliser les bougies. Estima Naraantuya.

\- Oui c'est possible mais où sont les poupées ? S'enquit Dudley.

\- Mm, un enfant les a peut-être vu dans la vitrine avant de les voler durant le buffet après l'enterrement de tes grands-parents. Répondit Pétunia songeuse.

\- Oui c'est possible. Reconnut Vernon.

\- C'est dommage: les poupées étaient comment ? Demanda Harry avide de détail.

\- Miss Lily les appelait Colombine et Arlequin: elle nous avait montré des photographies moldues de ses propres poupées pour que ma femme puisse réaliser ces figurines puisque nous ne connaissons pas les contes, ni les comédies moldus. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Oui je les connais car Maman Lily les avait toujours dans sa chambre quand nous sommes venus et elles sont avec moi maintenant ! S'exclama Harry heureux de savoir à quoi ressemblaient les figurines présentes sur les bonbonnières.

\- Oui ce sont sûrement les même poupées: ta Maman Lily rêvait de visiter l'Italie, notamment Venise donc ton Papa James avait organisé leur voyage de noces dans cette ville durant le carnaval sorcier. Révéla Naraantuya à l'enfant.

\- Oh c'est très romantique ! S'exclama Pétunia surprise car son beau-frère lui semblait plutôt immature, voire, égocentrique durant leur rencontre.

\- Lord James était très amoureux de Miss Lily donc il voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir, même si, votre soeur lui faisait parfois des reproches sur son côté trop farceur et tentait de le convaincre de faire face à ses devoirs, notamment auprès du Magenmagot puisqu'il était devenu le lord de sa famille après la mort de son père. Confirma Naraantuya.

\- Ce sorcier était très jeune et n'avait pas besoin de travailler pour gagner sa vie puisque son père avait obtenu une immense fortune grâce à la revente du brevet de sa lotion Lissenplis donc Lord Potter ne réalisait probablement pas les responsabilités dont il avait la charge après la mort de ses parents. Toutefois, je l'ai vu devenir bien plus responsable au moment où les ravages de la guerre se sont amplifiés donc je pense que le jeune Lord serait devenu un très bon Lord s'il avait survécu au conflit. Modéra Patrick.

\- Oui tu as sûrement raison._ Reconnut son épouse._ En tout cas, Miss Lily était tellement heureuse de se rendre à Venise qu'elle voulait absolument des gondoles en verre de Murano en guise de bonbonnières, même si, Colombine et Arlequin n'avaient rien à voir avec Venise d'après elle: aussi, nous les avions commandé auprès d'un artisan sorcier vénitien. Reprit la sorcière.

\- Je suis heureuse que ma soeur ai pu réaliser au moins un de ses rêves avant sa disparition. Affirma alors Pétunia émue.

\- Lily et James se sont mariés en février alors. Estima Marge.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas de la date exacte. Avoua Pétunia honteuse car elle ne s'était absolument pas intéressée à ces choses puisqu'elle évitait sa soeur durant cette période.

\- Ils s'étaient mariés le 16 mai. Dirent Naraantuya et Patrick.

\- Ah bon: alors je suppose qu'ils ont dû faire leur voyage de noces avant leur mariage ou l'année suivante. Dit Pétunia surprise.

\- Non car le Carnaval sorcier dure six mois à Venise contrairement au carnaval moldu: nous le savons car nous sommes allés à Venise nous aussi il y a quelques années. Affirma Patrick.

\- Le Carnaval pouvait également durer six mois chez les moldus avant que Napoleon Bonaparte ne décide de l'abolir ainsi que la République de Venise. Spécifia Marge qui l'avait lu dans le roman intitulé _le Masque de Venise_ de Rosalind Laker.

\- Ah, nous ne le savions pas. Avouèrent les Parkinson.

\- En tout cas, les gondoles sont très jolies, même si, c'est un truc de fille ! Estima Harry heureux d'avoir pu observer la bonbonnière.

\- Il n'y a pas que les dames qui aiment les jolies bonbonnières donc je peux t'assurer que Lord James a beaucoup aimé ces gondoles lui aussi, même si, il voulait d'abord commander des bonbonnières en forme de balais avec l'écusson de Gryffondor dessus ainsi que le blason de son équipe de Quidditch préférée. Assura Mrs Parkinson à Harry.

\- Sérieux : il voulait vraiment commander des bonbonnières avec l'effigie d'une équipe de Quidditch et de Gryffondor pour son mariage ? S'enquit Severus abasourdi qui se demanda si Potter avait fini par grandir un jour.

\- Oui, néanmoins, ce jeune homme a fini par réaliser que ce n'était pas la chose dont Miss Lily rêvait pour une bonbonnière de mariage donc il a écouté sa promise. Révéla Patrick.

\- Au fait Maman : tu n'as pas eu la bonbonnière de mariage de Lily, ni ma lanterne ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- Mm non car Lily et moi n'avions déjà plus de contact en ce temps-là donc j'ai reçu seulement le faire-part de ta naissance. Regretta Pétunia.

\- Je suppose que la seconde gondole de mariage est probablement la vôtre et que votre mère n'a peut-être pas pu vous la donner si vous ne vous êtes pas vues souvent. Affirma aussitôt Naraantuya pour remonter le moral de la moldue.

\- C'est sûrement ça : votre sœur nous avait dit que vous ne pouviez pas venir au mariage mais qu'elle penserait à vous durant la cérémonie. Enfin, la lanterne du petit Harry s'est probablement perdue durant le trajet jusque chez vous Mrs Dursley car des sorciers malveillants tentaient d'intercepter le courrier pendant la guerre donc ils tuaient les hiboux voyageurs pour récupérer les missives ou encore les colis. Renchérit son mari.

\- Mm c'est possible. Dit Pétunia légèrement revigorée par les propos des Parkinson.

\- Dommage car j'aurais bien aimé voir la lanterne. Avoua Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry car tu pourras la voir: prends ce paquet puis ouvres-le quand tu veux mais pas devant les Tonks. Recommanda Patrick tout en faisant apparaître une boîte.

\- Enfin, ceux-ci sont pour vous. Dit Naraantuya qui avait imité son mari en faisant apparaître trois boîtes._ »

* * *

Le sorcier tendit le paquet à Harry surpris qui le remercia tout en s'interrogeant sur le contenu pendant que Naraantuya donnait une boîte à ses parents, Auntie Margie ou encore Hermione, néanmoins, il eut rapidement la réponse à cette question au moment où Parkinson reprit la parole :

« _ Ma femme conserve toujours des exemplaires de chaque bougie ou bonbonnière réalisée sur commande donc nous avons pensé qu'il serait juste que ces choses te reviennent. Déclara Patrick à l'enfant.

\- Ah bon ? S'enquit Harry empli d'espoir tout en contemplant la boîte.

\- Oui donc il y a une bonbonnières du mariage de Milord et Milady Potter et celle de ta cérémonie sorcière dans ton paquet. Répondit Patrick.

\- Enfin, nous avons pensé que vous aimeriez goûter nos différents produits dont le miel de châtaignier qui plaisait tant à _Papa James._ Rajouta son épouse.

\- Oh merci, merci pour ces choses et pour m'avoir dit tous ces trucs gentils sur Papa James car j'avais peur qu'il avait seulement été un idiot et un méchant toute sa vie. Avoua Harry sincèrement heureux d'apprendre que son père pouvait être gentil, notamment avec sa mère.

\- Lord James n'était pas quelqu'un de forcément méchant: le problème c'est il était jeune et surtout trop gâté par ses parents avant leur mort donc il ne se rendait pas compte que ses blagues pouvaient blesser les autres. Tenta de modérer Patrick pour ne pas voir l'enfant se déprécier lui-même à cause des gestes de son père.

\- Mr Parkinson a raison Mr Dursley: le Cab_hem James_ Se Reprit Severus_ ... aimait vraiment Lily donc il voulait la rendre heureuse. Enfin, il devait bien avoir quelques qualités bien cachées si elle a fini par l'épouser. Intervint Severus afin d'apaiser l'enfant, même si, cela lui pesait de modérer ses propos à l'égard de son ancien bourreau.

\- Merci Professeur ! S'exclama Harry rassuré tout en s'accrochant à l'adulte toujours aussi surpris par la spontanéité du petit garçon.

\- Merci pour vos propos à tous car Harry a vraiment besoin d'en apprendre plus sur Lily et James mais nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur leur vie ensemble, ni même au sujet de l'enfance de Papa James. Affirma aussitôt Vernon heureux pour son fils._ »

XXXXXX

Entre-temps, Harry voulut ouvrir son paquet tout en essayant de ne pas arracher le carton de peur de faire tomber les bonbonnières qui représentaient bien plus que de simples objets à ses yeux puisqu'il s'agissait d'une petite partie de son passé auprès de ses premiers parents. A la vue de son trouble, Pétunia aida son fils à déballer le colis avant d'observer le petit garçon contempler la boîte transparente joliment enrubannée. Il saisit délicatement la mini étiquette positionnée sur le ruban entre ses doigt afin de lire les quelques mots qui lui donnaient une nouvelle preuve concrète sur la vie de ses géniteurs.

_Lily & James_

_Just Married,_

_1979 May 16th._

XXXXX

Harry admira la bougie à l'intérieur de la boîte tout en contemplant le sachet de dragées, les mini pots de miel avant de s'attarder sur la gondole ou les minuscules poupées qui étaient la réplique exacte des figurines trouvées dans la chambre de Maman Lily, néanmoins, l'enfant ne voulut pas défaire les rubans car il désirait préserver ce souvenir de son passé. Ensuite, le petit garçon contempla avec attention une lanterne rouge et or où l'écusson de Gryffondor avait été incisé sur ses vitres. Il nota aussi la beauté de la bougie en forme de lion avant de l'admirer en compagnie de sa famille ainsi que Hermione, cependant, Harry finit par se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise donc son visage s'assombrit puis il tendit la lanterne à sa mère avant de s'en détourner. Pétunia observa son expression et s'en inquiéta:

"_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ?

\- Rien. Dit le petit garçon, néanmoins, il ne savait pas mentir donc personne ne le crut.

\- Tu étais content quand tu écoutais Mrs et Mr Parkinson puis tu es devenu triste quand t'as regardé la lanterne. Rétorqua Dudley.

\- La lanterne ne te plait pas ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non... Dit Harry dans un lapsus avant de baisser la tête.

\- Pourquoi la lanterne ne te plait pas Harry: elle est jolie et puis _Auntie Lily_ l'a commandé pour toi. S'étonna Dudley.

\- Oui elle est jolie mais Maman Lily et Papa James seraient déçus et ils auraient peut-être même honte de moi si ils étaient en vie. Affirma Harry qui avait levé son visage un instant pour répondre à Dudley avant de le baisser de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Harry: James et Lily n'auraient jamais eu honte de toi ! Protestèrent les Dursley abasourdis.

\- Si: ils auraient honte parce que je suis pas comme ils voulaient ! Estima Harry avant d'essuyer une larme.

\- Ne pensez absolument pas une chose de ce genre Mr Dursley: Lily et_ James_ seraient très heureux d'avoir un fils tel que vous. Affirma Severus tout en s'efforçant de ne pas écorcher le nom de Potter.

\- Je sais pas car ils voulaient sûrement un fils comme Robert-Bruce, Ron Weasley ou ses frères qui sont déjà à Gryffondor: ils crient, s'agitent et font plein de choses avec courage mais moi je suis pas comme ça. Affirma Harry en proie au doute.

\- Harry ne dis jamais ça car tu est très courageux: tu t'es soumis à une opération pour sauver Dudley ! S'empressèrent de dire les Dursley.

\- Tu as tout fait pour me sauver alors que j'étais pas gentil avec toi donc tu es plus que courageux et gentil ! Renchérit son frère avant de l'enlacer.

\- Tu as aussi tout fait pour m'aider quand je me sentais pas bien. Affirma également Marge.

\- Tu m'as aidé quand j'étais dans l'arbre: je n'avais jamais eu d'amis avant Dudley et toi. Ajouta Hermione.

\- Tu as été très courageux quand tu m'as écrit pour aider Robert-Bruce alors que je te connaissais pas. Surenchérit Pansy surprise.

\- Mr Dursley: le courage n'est pas une qualité exclusive de Gryffondor car vous êtes d'abord une personne avant de faire partie de telle ou telle maison. Vous avez notamment fait preuve de courage en me rencontrant. Affirma Severus.

\- C'est gentil mais je crois pas que ça compte pour Maman Lily ou James parce qu'ils voulaient sûrement me voir aller à Gryffondor plus tard mais je sais pas si ce sera ma maison à Poudlard. J'ai peur qu'ils soient déçus. Avoua Harry tourmenté par cette idée.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils voudraient absolument vous voir réparti à Gryffondor durant votre scolarité ? Interrogea Severus tout en se penchant pour observer le visage de l'enfant.

\- Parce que la lanterne est rouge et jaune avec le truc de Gryffondor sur la vitre. En plus, la bougie est un lion donc ils pensaient que je devais aller la-bas. Estima Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas touché par le phénomène de la paternité donc vos parents ou les Parkinson pourront mieux vous en parler que moi, nébanmoins, je suis persuadé que le désir de voir leur enfant suivre leur même parcours scolaire est une simple lubie lorsque deux époux viennent d'avoir un bébé Mr Dursley. Ensuite, ils n'y pensent probablement plus car l'essentiel c'est le bien-être de leur progéniture donc vos parents auraient été fiers de vous quelle que soit votre future Maison. Le rassura Severus tout en estimant ne jamais connaître ce genre de choses, ce qui lui évitait les désagréments des couches sales, l'inquiétude au sujet d'une personne à sa charge ou autre.

\- Mais oui Harry: le professeur a raison ! Je vous imaginais aller à Smeltings Dudley et toi comme moi quand j'étais petit mais vous irez à Poudlard, ce qui ne me dérange pas du tout car je suis heureux à l'idée que vous alliez dans une école qui vous permettra de vous épanouir. Renchérit Vernon.

\- Le professeur et ton papa ont raison Harry: je suis allé à Serpentard, néanmoins, ce n'est absolument pas un problème à mes yeux si mon fils Patrick ne devait pas être réparti à Serpentard lui aussi mais dans une autre maison. L'essentiel c'est qu'il se sente bien et qu'il étudie sérieusement. Renchérit Patrick.

\- C'est vrai: ça ne vous dérangerait pas ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est vrai. Confirma le sorcier.

\- C'est la même chose pour moi. Renchérit son épouse.

\- Vous seriez content, même si, votre devait aller à Gryffondor? Insista Harry car il était conscient de la rivalité exacerbée entre certains membres de ces deux Maisons.

\- Oui bien entendu: je serai content pour lui si mon fils devait se sentir bien à Gryffondor. Je suis un adulte: aussi, les rivalités des gamins entre les Maisons à Poudlard ne m'intéressent plus donc je ne vais certainement pas me disputer avec d'autres sorciers à cause de leurs anciennes maisons. Affirma Patrick.

\- Oui mais bon j'ai vu que des grands pensent encore à ces trucs comme Archibald Mac Kintosh. Affirma Harry.

\- Certains adultes restent encore de grands enfants comme Archibald mais ils sont heureusement assez rares. Autrement, je n'aurai pas beaucoup de clients au magasin si je voulais servir uniquement des ex Serpentards. D'ailleurs, ce serait pareil pour mon beau-frère s'il vendait son whisky uniquement à des ex Gryffondor. S'esclaffa Patrick.

\- Les gens ne pourraient pas faire leurs courses sur les marchés ou dans les épiceries non plus, si les fermiers et les épiciers ne vendaient pas leurs produits aux personnes issus d'autres Maisons. Renchérit Naraantuya.

\- L'un de mes cousins était à Serpentard lui aussi: je me souviens qu'il se disputait souvent avec une fille de Gryffondor durant leur scolarité mais tu sais quoi? Commença Patrick à Harry.

\- Non quoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Ces deux nigauds se sont revus par hasard huit ans après avoir fini leurs études puis ils ont fini par se marier donc tu vois: les rivalités entre les Maison sont des broutilles entre gamins. Ensuite, elles finissent par cesser une fois que tu deviens adulte. Révéla Patrick.

\- Donc Papa James et Maman Lily ne seront pas déçus si je ne vais pas à Gryffondor plus tard ? Insista Harry.

\- Bien sûr que non: ils ne seront absolument pas déçus. Le rassurèrent les adultes. _"

* * *

L'enfant s'apaisa puis Pansy prit la parole:

"_ Harry: les parents sorciers sont contents quelle que soit la Maison de leurs enfants puisque ce sont des sorciers. Ils sont déçus seulement quand un enfant est un cracmol. Affirma Pansy pour le rassurer.

\- Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes absolument pas déçus par toi. Dirent aussitot ses parents inquiets.

\- Oui je sais que vous c'est différent car vous êtes pas comme les autres parents donc vous faite tout pour que je sois bien comme les Black le font pour AltaIr. Affirma Pansy consciente des agissements de sa mère d'abord puis des décisions de son père pour l'aider.

\- Je ne peux pas parler pour tous les parents mais je me moque que tu sois une cracmolle car l'essentiel c'est que tu sois heureuse et vivante à mes yeux. Je te préfère ainsi plutôt que de t'imaginer morte comme ta tante Pénélope. Déclara son père dans un lapsus sous le regard de Severus qui estima devoir parler de ses soupçons au sujet de la jeune femme rencontrée après l'enterrement du patriarche Abraxas Malefoy.

\- Auntie Pénélope est morte à cause de sa maladie quand elle était petite donc c'était surement pas une cracmolle. Estima Pansy loin de se douter de la vérité

\- Ma petite soeur n'avait pas encore fait de magie avant mon départ pour Poudlard donc je ne sais pas si elle en a fait ensuite car mes parent ne m'ont rien dit à ce sujet puis elle est tombée malade deux après ma rentrée scolaire, néanmoins, je te jure que j'aurais préféré avoir une petite soeur cracmolle, quitte à ce que mon père l'aide à s'installer chez les moldus comme nous le faisons pour toi, plutôt qu'une petite soeur morte. Insista Patrick.

\- ...

\- Tu sais que je voulais t'appeler Pénélope comme elle avant ta naissance, néanmoins, j'ai fini par changer d'avis parce que je ne voulais absolument pas t'imaginer finir malade comme ma cadette. Je peux même te le jurer après avoir pris du _Véritaserum_ si tu veux. Déclara Patrick sincère de manière volontaire simpliste et qui ne se doutait pas de la vérité lui non plus._"

XXXXX

En revanche, le sorcier ne se souciait pas de choquer les Dursley ou Rogue en parlant ouvertement de l'usage du _Veritaserum_ car il avait éduqué ses enfants de manière à ce qu'ils ne croient personne sans aucune preuve. Toutefois, Pansy refusa de lui imposer une telle chose:

"_ J'ai pas besoin de ça pour te croire car je sais que tu dis la vérité. Affirma la fillette.

\- Tu as raison car ton papa t'aime et ça se voit. Renchérit Harry.

\- C'est également pareil pour nous Pansy: nous préférons voir Dudley et Harry devenir des sorciers, même si, nous n'en sommes pas plutôt que de les imaginer DISPARUS à cause de la maladie. Intervint Vernon tout en songeant à sa terreur de perdre Dudley durant sa maladie.

\- Oui je sais que vous avez raison Mr Dursley et que mes parents m'aiment sinon ils feraient comme les parents de Pavel ou d'un autre garçon. Estima Pansy en songeant aux révélation au sujet de Cygnus Malefoy.

\- Exact donc songes que tu nous as près de toi. Affirma son père.

\- Oui mais bon c'est triste de ne pas faire de magie... Regretta Pansy sans se douter du dilemme de Severus qui hésitait à lui parler du cas insolite des frères de Milady Walburga Black qui avaient manifestement fait leur première magie à dix ans et demi car il craignait de lui donner de faux espoirs puisque personne n'avait jamais évoqué un tel retard chez d'autres enfants.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas une sorcière mais tu nous rends très fier de toi car tu es la plus intelligente et la plus affectueuse de tous les enfants que je connaisse. Reprit le sorcier pour réconforter sa fille.

\- Et tu as la meme ambition que Daddy donc je suis certaine que tu pourras réaliser ton rêve de devenir une grande potionniste indépendant, même si, la Corporation ne devait pas t'accepter mais aussi une grande chimiste moldue. Ensuite, tu pourras créer des produits chimiques moldus, des potions, des tisanes et même des bougies parfumées dans les deux mondes. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Eej a raison: tu dois bien étudier et travailler pour réaliser tes rêves. Renchérit Patrick._"

XXXXXXX

Leur fille acquiesça car elle entendait bien étudier les potions mais aussi la chimie ainsi que l'herboristerie puisque c'était l'équivalent moldu des potions d'après Nymphadora. Pansy curieuse avait demandé plus de détails à l'adolescente puis Mrs Tonks lui avait parlé des huiles essentielles, des tisanes ou encore des diffuseurs ainsi que des bougies parfumées avant de faire apparaître les siennes pour les lui montrer. Après avoir observé ces choses, la fillette s'était mise en tête de fabriquer des bougies parfumées puisqu'aucune artisan ne le faisait chez les sorciers. La petite fille avait aussi demandé à son père d'installer des ruches sur le futur terrain où Britannia serait installée, ce qui permettrait à Patrick de maintenir un lien privilégié avec sa fille grâce à l'apiculture. Ensuite, elle s'intéresserait également aux tisanes afin de tenter de les intégrer aux potions. Ce fait intrigua Severus Rogue qui lui demanda des détails:

"_ Pourquoi souhaitez-vous donc créer des bougies parfumées, du parfum ou encore des tisanes Miss Parkinson ? S'enquit Severus car la fillette avait toujours manifesté un grand intérêt pour les potions jusqu'à présent.

\- Parce que Mrs Tonks m'a expliqué que les moldus aiment beaucoup les jolies bougies moldues parfumées Yankee Candle et que je suis sûre que ça pourrait plaire aussi aux sorciers si Maman ou moi en faisons. Ensuite, mon papa pourrait les vendre puis retrouver beaucoup de clients avec ça! Commença Pansy consciente que les suspicions au sujet de son statut cracmol avait éloigné bon nombre de clients de la boutique.

\- Mm, c'est un raisonnement logique. Reconnut le Maître des Potions puisqu'il connaissait beaucoup de sorcières telles que Narcissa Malefoy qui dépensait des fortunes dans des objets futiles.

\- Oui mais tu dois faire ces choses uniquement si ça te plait et non pour me faire plaisir. Intervint Patrick.

\- Oui: tu sais que j'aime faire des bougies avec Eej donc j'ai envie d'essayer de faire ces trucs puis tu pourras les vendre. Insista Pansy.

\- D'accord j'essaierai de les vendre. Promit son père pour lui faire plaisir, même si, il n'était pas certain du potentiel de tels articles.

\- Dites Professeur vous savez que les sorciers britanniques ne boivent pas de tisanes mais vous pensez pas qu'ils pourraient en acheter si on fabriquait des _herbal tea_ comme disent les moldus grâce à des potions ? Demanda ensuite Pansy.

\- Mm, ce serait peut-être possible, néanmoins, il faudrait que vos _herbal tea_ soient à base de potions très légères et surtout sans effets secondaires. Répondit Severus songeur car la fillette évoquait des débouchés totalement inédits, même si, lui-même préférait préparer des potions curatives ou liées à la magie noire.

\- Wow tu pourrais devenir la Mrs Yankee Candle de Cokeworth ! Affirma Harry sincèrement admiratif face aux idées et l'ambition de son amie.

\- Merci Harry: j'aimerai bien mais je serai alors la Miss British-Mongolian Candle ou Miss Cokeworth Candle parce que Yankee ça fait trop américain. S'anima Pansy.

\- Tu pourrais faire rouvrir l'usine de Cokeworth avec toutes tes idées ! Ajouta Dudley.

\- Je te le souhaite ma fille: je rêvais de voyager en Asie et d'ouvrir ma boutique, ce que j'ai pu faire grâce à mon travail donc tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. L'encouragea Patrick. _"

La fillette acquiesça puis Naraantuya proposa à ses invités d'entrer afin de ne pas faire attendre les Black ou les Tonks.

* * *

Les Dursley la suivirent en compagnie d'Hermione, néanmoins, Pansy agrippa la manche de son père pour lui faire comprendre de rester avec elle sur le porche quelques minutes de plus. Le sorcier acquiesça tout en contemplant sa fille qui reprit la parole après s'être assurée de l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes:

"_ Daddy: Pavel va être triste parce qu'il va voir Milady et Bacon ensemble. Il a déjà été triste quand nous avons été voir les chevaux à la maison.

\- C'est triste pour lui mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose aujourd'hui car ce ne serait pas bien pour le chien d'Harry si nous laissions cet animal dans le véhicule moldu. Rappela son père.

\- Oui je sais mais j'aimerai que tu aides Pavel si je te montre un truc. Insista Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ? S'enquit son père curieux car la fillette n'avait rien dans les mains.

\- Pavel avait des animaux et des choses qu'il aimait mais ses parents l'ont abandonné puis son frère a tout pris. Il m'a pas dit que c'est secret mais bon je sais pas s'il veut que j'en parle donc tu _pourrais regarder_ comme ça je te le montre sans rien dire. Répondit Pansy en montrant ses yeux.

\- Ah tu veux que je regarde dans tes yeux ? Demanda Patrick conscient que c'était leur code entre père et fille lorsqu'il avait tenté de provoquer la magie de Pansy en essayant de lui enseigner la légillimancie ou encore l'occlumancie.

\- Oui: regarde. Confirma Pansy._"

Le sorcier observa donc sa fille dans ses yeux et vit les confidences du petit garçon avant de se retirer. Ensuite, Patrick rassura sa fille en affirmant tenter d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires sur la famille Beketov, voire, même de racheter les animaux du petit garçon si c'était possible. Rassurée, Pansy acquiesça puis elle suivit son père à l'intérieur tout en estimant que contrairement à la légillimancie, l'occlumancie était probablement accessible aux cracmols, voire, aux moldus.

Effectivement, Pansy n'avait jamais réussi à bloquer son père jusqu'à présent, néanmoins, elle venait de réaliser qu'elle était parvenue à lui dissimuler certaines confidences beaucoup trop intimes du petit garçon, notamment au sujet de ses doutes sur la nature de sa petite soeur. Ces confidences n'avaient pas été spontanées car Pavel avait parlé de sa cadette dans un lapsus car il ne savait même pas si elle était née. Or, Pansy ne voulait pas dévoiler des détails aussi personnels à son père durant la légillimancie donc elle avait tenté de dévier ses pensées en se focalisant sur la description des animaux ou encore des affaires de son nouvel ami, ce qui semblait avoir fonctionné. La fillette en conclut donc que l'occlumancie était simplement une autre manière de mentir et que tous pouvaient la pratiquer, même sans magie. Enfin, elle chassa ses pensées avant de suivre son père.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. **_

_**Alors je reconnais que les histoires de bonbonnières peuvent surprendre, néanmoins, il me semblait important qu'Harry puisse en apprendre un peu plus sur ses parents. Enfin, je me répète mais les petits détails ont toujours leur importance car cela a toujours des incidences sur les gens. En ce qui concerne Harry, il me semble important pour lui d'obtenir des informations positives au sujet de James. Il y a également d'autres détails dissimulés par ci-par là sur d'autres choses mais je n'en dis pas plus. **_

_**En ce qui concerne la suite, je suis en train de réfléchir au sujet de la rencontre entre Harry et Regulus mais le travail me prend beaucoup de temps en ce moment donc je ne peux pas vous donner une date précise. J'aimerai aussi finir la fiction La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent afin de pouvoir me consacrer d'avantage aux autres dont Merci Harry, voire, écrire quelques OS. **_

_**Passez une bonne journée et à bientôt !**_


End file.
